Olas sonoras
by ana-gaara
Summary: U/A. Qué pasaría si de pronto tu padre decide dejarte al mando de las empresas de la familia,que tengas que renunciar a tus sueños,y peor aun reencontrar a la persona que te hizo llorar,¿el tiempo lejos podria avivar el amor?-cap.12 up
1. Prológo

"**Olas sonoras"**

Al fin era de día, la noche había sido demasiado larga, en especial para la joven Hyuga quien la tarde anterior acababa de ser nombrada oficialmente la directora de la cadena de empresas Hyuga, claro que ah juicio de ella esa era la peor noticia que pudiera haber recibido en sus 22 años de vida…

Aunque pensándolo bien seria la 2º peor noticia, ya que la primera la había recibido a los 17, pero regresando al tema inicial, para la Hyuga ser la directora de las empresas significaba más que un puesto, pues tendría que renunciar a sus sueños y pasatiempos preferidos, entre los cuales se encontraban ir de paseo a la playa (*N/A Lugar favorito d la chica por supuesto), pintar, salir a recorrer el mundo cosa que había hecho hasta hace un mes, e ir de compras a las tiendas de marca mundial, así que tener que renunciar a todo ello no le hacia la menor gracia, claro que estaba al tanto de que algún día tendría que tomar el control de las empresas, pero realmente la noticia le cayó de sorpresa, por un lado no estaría del todo sola pues contaría con la ayuda de su primo Neji quien era un genio tratándose de negocios, no por nada había estado ayudando al padre de ella los últimos 9 años, también tendría que interactuar con los socios de la empresa, los cuáles eran, la compañía Uchiha y la compañía Sabaku.

Pero el primer reto de la Hyuga según su padre, el señor Hiashi Hyuga, era lograr hacer un contrato de alianza con la compañía rival es decir la gran compañía Namikaze, quién era dirigida por el empresario Minato Namikaze el cual era difícil de persuadir y según los rumores que se presentaban ya no se le había visto en mucho tiempo así que el representante de dicha compañía era su primogénito.

Así que para la Hyuga esto implicaba un gran reto. Y entre tanta explicación sobre sus nuevos deberes, cortesía de su padre a la joven heredera se le había hecho eterna la noche y de tantas cosas la heredera estaba tan aburrida que su mente estaba en la Luna. Así que agradeció al poderoso Morfeo por Llevarse a su padre, y al fin ella pudo descansar, y Prepararse para el tremendo día que le esperaba...


	2. Hacia la empresa

**Hola ¡Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron comentarios! :D enserio que me animaron mucho y se los agradezco d todo corazón, sus comentarios hacen que esta humilde escritora se ponga las pilas, y ponga su mente a trabajar para sacar el siguiente capitulo jeje , que por cierto es este ¡espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto es propiedad de El Gran Masashi Kishimoto así que por el momento sus personajes no me pertenecen (¬ ¬ ya me las Ingeniare para convencerlo jaja) Sin más por el momento disfruten el capitulo.**

Amanecía ya en la gran ciudad de Tokio y una joven llamada Hinata Hyuga de mirada perlada comenzaba a despertar...

-_Ahh.- _un gran bostezo de parte de Hinata quien el día de hoy comenzaría su nueva vida como líder de la mundialmente famosa empresa Hyuga. -_Uy ya es algo tarde_ _debo darme prisa_ _para que me dé tiempo desayunar, ahh, que flojera solo espero que el agua no esté tan fría y que me quite el sueño.- _y no queriendo totalmente se metió al baño, le abrió a la llave de agua caliente, luego a la de la fría dejando así que el agua estuviera a temperatura ambiente, comenzó a desprenderse de su pijama, y su ropa interior, para terminar metiéndose a la regadera, y mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, comenzó a cantar. _-En los días como hoy, entre el mar y el corazón vivo en el limite el eco de tu voz_...- mientras cantaba la famosa canción del grupo Playa Limbo terminó de bañarse, así que agarró una toalla de la estantería y se secó su cuerpo, después tomó una toalla más pequeña que la que ahora tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo para secar su hermoso y largo cabello negro-azulado.

Cepillo sus dientes y al terminar salió del baño para dirigirse a su esplendoroso armario: mirando blusas, vestidos, kimonos y demás ropa buscando la adecuada para su primer día.

_-Mmm como debería ir vestida para mi primer día como la... "jefa Hyuga" jaja._- se rió al imitar lo que su padre le había dicho el día anterior, pero en eso reparo en un traje que hace mucho que no se ponía así que decidió que ese sería el indicado, pero al momento de sacar el traje le cayó encima una caja de zapatos e izo que soltara su traje y cachara la caja con sus manos.

-_Umm que tiene dentro esta caja, ¡auch! me pegó en la cabeza.- _y mientras se sobaba la cabeza colocó la misteriosa caja en su cama

-V_eamos que hay a...- _no pudo terminar la frase pues al momento de abrirla completamente encontró dentro muchas cartas escritas por ella misma. -S_on las cartas que le escribí a Na... no importa a quien pero que hacen aquí creí que las había tirado mmm._- Hinata comenzó a sentirse triste al recordar a quien le había escrito las cartas que no por nada eran muchas, pero que a la vez le regresaron una gran melancolía. _-No, no tengo tiempo para esto ya se me está haciendo tarde._- sin más guardo las cartas en la misma caja para después meterlas en su armario, levantó su traje del suelo y lo colocó en su cama mientras sacaba su ropa interior.

_**-Ojala nunca lo hubiera querido, pero ya para que me lamentó si como quiera el no me escogió a mi además creó que aún lo am... quiero, si eso ahora solo lo quiero umm.**_- y mientras se debatía mentalmente, se puso frente al espejo sosteniendo el traje que momentos antes reposaba en su cama, el cuál constaba de una blusa blanca de cuello y mangas cortas (N/A ya saben las tipo camisas de la escuela solo que esta es más bonita xD), un corsé gris con rayas rojas y un pantalón pesquero del mismo color, y claro una corbata gris con las mismas rayas rojas que era un poco corta (N/A XD no tengo imaginación jeje pero la corbata es de esas que ya vienen echas y que se ponen fácil). _-Vaya parece que si me veré bien con esto._- y esbozando una sonrisa se comenzó a cambiar.

Al terminar observó que realmente se veía muy bien, ni muy extravagante pero tampoco muy simple. _-Waow no creí que todavía me quedara hace tanto lo deje de usar...- _y tomando una pose pensativa se quedo un momento así. -_A__y no se pero me queda bien, bueno creó que el cabello lo atare a una cola._- y restándole importancia al asunto se peino dejando dos mechones a lado de su cara, se puso un poco de rubor ya que nunca le había gustado usar demasiado maquillaje, sonrío una última vez al espejo, y bajo la mirada a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde.

-_¡__Quée ya son las 8:50am ay noo! Seguro mi padre ya estará en el comedor esperándome.- _sin más salió de su cuarto pero olvidando calzarse sus zapatos así que regreso a su habitación con una gotita en la cabeza.

_-Se me olvidaron mis zapatos, nota mental la próxima no correré a lo tonto sin antes fijarme si llevó zapatos._- ya dentro de su habitación nuevamente saco de su armario unas zapatillas grises con tirantes que le hacían lucir sus blancas y torneadas piernas.

Y revisando cada detalle esperando que no se le olvidara otra cosa tomó su bolso y metió en el su celular iphon y su cartera, para después salir de su cuarto y cerrarlo. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, depositó su bolso en un sillón para entrar en la cocina y lavar sus manos, y de ahí se fue al comedor donde ya se encontraba su padre, Neji y su pequeña hermana Hanabi, así que un poco avergonzada por su retraso tomó asiento en la mesa y saludo a todos los presentes

_-Buenos días padre._- dijo amablemente la ojiperla haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

_-Buenos días Hinata puedo ver que se te hizo algo tarde no crees.-_respondió Hiashi correspondiendo al saludó de Hinata y haciendo una pequeña reprimenda a su evidente retraso.

_-Si lo siento padre le aseguró que no se volverá a repetir.- _Hinata realmente estaba algo apenada pues el motivo que la hizo tardarse fue ponerse a pensar en su amor del pasado.

_-Bien eso espero por que como jefa que eres ahora es tu responsabilidad ser puntual._- dijo como ultimo Hiashi antes de dar un sorbo a su café a lo cual Hinata solo hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza.

_-Oh disculpen mi descortesía, buenos días a ustedes también Neji, Hanabi._- restándole importancia a lo anterior, saludó a los demás presentes que aparentemente no se habían metido en la conversación entre Hinata y Hiashi.

_-Buenos días Hinata-sama._- saludó Neji.

-_**Ay Neji no cambias siempre tan formal.-**_ pensaba Hinata

-_B__uenos días hermana.-_ saludó Hanabi esbozando una cálida sonrisa la cuál fue correspondida por Hinata.

-_Hoy luces muy bien Hina-chan.-_ comentaba Hanabi mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

_-Oh muchas gracias Hanabi tu igual luces muy linda._- entonces le dedicó otra sonrisa a Hanabi la cual solo le agradeció sonrojándose.

_-Y dime Hina-chan estas lista para tu primer día como "la jefa Hyuga" jiji._- Hanabi no aguanto mucho y se tuvo que tapar la boca para que su padre no se molestara por la eminente risa de esta y le dirigió la mirada a su padre quien frunció el seño al oír lo que Hanabi había dicho.

_-Jiji sí, creo que lo estoy después de todo soy una Hyuga ¿no_?- esbozo una gran sonrisa de victoria pues era cierto ella era una Hyuga y los Hyuga siempre están listos para todo.

_-Pero por supuesto que sí_- contestó Hiashi muy orgulloso de las palabras de Hinata así que continuó con su discurso. _-Y estoy seguro que serás capaz de terminar con la rivalidad que hay entre nuestra compañía y la de los Namikaze, claro que la única forma para ello es mediante una alianza, solo espero que el director de la empresa Namikaze ahora si acepte, ya que hace 4 años que yo traté de negociar la asociación con Minato pero no se llegó a nada, y desde entonces no se ha vuelto a hablar de ese asunto, pero mis consejeros me recomendaron que retomáramos la asociación para ver si este año se puede lograr algo_.- comento Hiashi terminando con un tonó demasiado serió que a Hinata le cayó una gotita estilo animé y para no quedar mal decidió agregar algo más.

_-Claro que me esforzaré mucho para no defraudarte_- y por último sonrió de una forma tan encantadora que Hiashi se sintió muy seguro de lo que decía su hija.

Y así terminaron de desayunar y llegó la limosina que llevaría a Hinata y Neji a la empresa y a Hanabi a su colegió, se despidieron de Hiashi y subieron a la limosina. Y mientras más se alejaban de la mansión Hyuga la alegría aparente de Hinata iba desapareciendo poco a poco_._

_-__**Q**__**ue aburrido es el camino a la empresa.**__- -¡Uff!- _suspiro cansada Hinata_. -__**Y**__** pensar que será así todos los días por el resto de mi vida... ¡seré muerta en vida!- **_pero Hinata fue sacada de sus pensamientos demasiado pesimistas, por su hermana quien ya había llegado a su destino y se había bajado de la limosina

_-Adiós Hina-chan, nos vemos luego, adiós Neji._- Hanabi dio una última mirada a su hermana quien apenas y respondió.

_-¿Eh? gomen Hana-chan jiji cuídate mucho ¿ok_?- le respondió Hinata, _-Adiós Hanabi-sama._- contestó Neji algo serió.

_-Yo siempre me cuido jeje ok adiós._- sin más Hanabi ingreso a su colegió y la limosina reanudó su marcha hacia la empresa, y Hinata reanudó su aburrimiento

_-¡Jum que aburrido!_- vaya incluso Neji se sorprendió de la conducta nada normal en Hinata que se aventuró a preguntar.

_-¿Hi...Hinata-sama está usted bien?-_ al oír esto Hinata se sintió un poco culpable de haber dejado que su mal humor preocupara a Neji

_-Sí, es sólo que me molesta la idea de pasar demasiado tiempo sentada en una oficina entre 4 paredes, eso realmente me frustra demasiado, sé que no debó decepcionar a mi padre por eso le dije lo que le dije, pero tú sabes que lo mío son los espacios abierto, el mar sobre todo, aah._- Hinata soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, Neji quien se había mantenido al margen solo sonrío y le dio un gran abrazo para trasmitirle su apoyó con ello, pues esa actitud se asemejaba a la que él tomó cuando era aún muy joven y su padre Hizashi le pidió en su lecho de muerte que lo reemplazará y tomará su lugar en la empresa y apoyara a su hermano gemelo el señor Hiashi Hyuga, el sin poder negarse a los deseos de su padre accedió a todo y durante sus primeros días pues no le fueron muy gratos, así que entendía completamente a su prima Hinata.

_-Si gusta, una vez que se presente en la empresa y con nuestros aliados, yo la cubriré el resto del día, eso sí mañana tendremos una reunión con la empresa Namikaze y usted tendrá que preparar un tratado de alianza y un discurso.- _una vez dicho esto a Hinata se le iluminó el rostro y lo miró muy agradecida aceptando la propuesta.

Después de un rato más ya se alcanzaba a distinguir la empresa, la cuál era realmente grande, y pronto llegaron al módulo de seguridad y al ver a Neji inmediatamente abrieron las rejas para que pudieran acceder adentro mientras se oía a lo lejos un: _-¡Sean bienvenidos a la empresa Hyuga!_- por parte de el guardia de seguridad en turno, al oír esto a Hinata se le puso la piel chinita de los nervios mientras observaba como se iba estacionando la limosina y estaban a punto de bajar...

**Continuara...**

**jeje espero que les haya gustado porque me esmere mucho en este capituló, jeje como se darán cuenta Hinata sofrío por un chico el cuál tal vez se pondrá de nuevo en su camino, ¿desaprovechará la oportunidad?**

**jeje lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo jaja.**


	3. Conociendo al personal

Al bajar de la limosina Hinata observo lo grande que era la empresa Hyuga, y un inexplicable frío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-_¿__Está bien Hinata-sama?.- _preguntó Neji al ver la reacción de Hinata.

_-Eh si…si estoy bien.-_ no muy convencida accedió a entrar a la empresa.

Crug, sonó la puerta al abrirse automáticamente, todos quedaron asombrados al ver al jefe Neji acompañado de... ¿una chica?, vaya quedaron todos asombrados al darse cuenta que el nuevo director era realmente una bella chica, y al instante los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cosa que molesto aún más a Hinata.

_**-¡Jaa!, era de esperarse me molesta, que me vean así...-**_ pensó para si Hinata al ver que los empleados la observaban incrédulamente, sin más decidió ignorar los comentarios cerrando un poco sus ojos, mientras Neji la conducía a la que sería su nueva oficina, se metió al elevador y subió hasta el piso 23, el cuál era el piso de los cargos más importantes en la compañía (N / A o empresa como quieran decirle xD).

Hinata camino 2 pasillos más, hasta que Neji se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta roja tallada a mano por lo que se podía apreciar, así que, sin perder más tiempo Neji procedió a, abrirla e izo Pasar a Hinata la cuál al entrar se quedo en shock.

-_¿__Esta será mi oficina?.-_ preguntó muy asombrada la ojiperla.

-_Por supuesto que sí Hinata-sama.-_ contestó como si nada Neji ajeno al asombro de la ojiperla.

-_P__ues es demasiado tétrica y casi no entra luz, y... necesita demasiados arreglos, si esperan que me pase 18 horas de mi vida metida aquí.-_ Hinata comento algo apresurada mientras Neji se asombraba más y más al verla actuar así.

-_P__or cierto Neji, ¿a qué hora es la reunión con los aliados de la empresa?-_ cuestiono un poco más calmada pero sin mucho interés.

_-Todavía no estoy enterado, pero enseguida llamaré a su nueva secretaria para que le de esa información y la ponga al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la empresa, por cierto también se vendrán a presentar los principales colaboradores de la compañía.- _contestó el Hyuga.

-_E__stá bien supongo que esperaré un poco, ahh!_- contesto un poco aburrida la ojiperla dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-_B__ueno yo también tengo cosas que hacer así que si me disculpa, nos veremos en la reunión.-_ sin más que decir el castaño se dirijo a la salida, pero fue detenido por Hinata.

_-P__or cierto, gracias Neji.-_ dijo Hinata dándole una reverencia por toda la ayuda que le dio, esto lo sorprendió un poco pero luego reacciono y le hizo una reverencia, dándole a entender, que no se preocupará por ello sin más que decir, le dedicó una sonrisa, y luego se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En fin una vez sola, en "su" nueva oficina Hinata se sentó en la silla dispuesta para ella, y comenzó a revisar los cajones del escritorio...

_-M__mm basura, basura, ba... una foto de... Mamá...-_ esto sí que la tomo por sorpresa, pues de inmediato cambió su semblante por uno triste.

_-M__mm, en fin esto lo dejaré donde estaba, de ahí en fuera todo se irá directo a la basura, jaa!-, __**-… ¿Realmente no me la creo, soy yo la que se está comportando así? me parezco a, Sakura jiji, mmm... me pregunto ¿sí, hubiera tenido esté carácter frente a ti te habrías fijando en mi? Naru...- **_pero sus cavilaciones, fueron interrumpidas, por el sonido de la puerta, toc, toc, _**-... ¿quién será?, pues bueno, no lo sabré si no abro...- **_pensó Hinata. -_¡A__delante!-_ dio la orden y al momento hizo su aparición una chica alta, con ojos cafés, cabello castaño recogido en 2 lindos chonguitos.

_-D__isculpe que la moleste Hinata-sama_ (N/A otra Neji xD) _pero vengo a ponerla al tanto de los asuntos de la empresa.- s_in más se coloco enfrente y se presento, mientras Hinata le prestaba atención.

_-Soy Ten-Ten Kirosuma, y seré su secretaria.-_ hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hinata.

-_Mucho gusto Ten-Ten, yo soy Hinata Hyuga y seré tú aburrida jefa jaja.-_ este comentario por parte de Hinata hizo reír a las 2.

_-Bueno, ya está bien de tanta risa, hay que ponernos serias.- _agregó, Hinata tratando de no perder su porté. -_Ten-Ten, ¿tienes el horario de la junta? _

_-Claro._- contestó Ten-Ten, mientras la ojiperla se sorprendía, pues tenía una buena secretaria.

_-Bien Hinata-sama, la junta está programada a las 11:00 de la mañana, ni un minuto antes ni uno después, así que tiene, aproximadamente 30 minutos para prepararse, y para recibir al personal de la compañía.- _Ten-Ten respondió dejando sorprendida a Hinata.

-_Woao, veo que me serás de gran ayuda, eso me hace muy feliz, pero por favor, solo dime Hinata, es que el sama me hace sentir muy vieja._

-_Como usted diga Hinata-sa... eh Hinata.- _contestó Ten-Ten algo, apenada. -..._**disfrutaré trabajar para la señorita Hinata, ya que el señor Hyuga, era muy serio y realmente aburrido, a excepción de cuando le tenía que ayudar a el joven Neji, que cosas pienso...- **_pensaba para sí Ten-Ten. -_E__ntonces, enseguida vendrá el personal administrativo ¿ok?- _preguntó la castaña.

-_Muy bien, entonces que vengan jeje.- _contestó un poco burlona Hinata, entonces Ten-Ten se dirigió a la puerta y...

Regreso, con una carpeta que contenía los nombres de los trabajadores al servicio de la compañía Hyuga, una vez entregada la carpeta Ten-Ten dejó que entrara a la oficina, un joven de aspecto extravagante (N/A Aunque no se qué significa, eso xD), con gafas oscuras, portaba un traje que hacia juego con su corbata negra.

-_Bien tú debes ser, Shino Abúrame, ¿cierto?-_ preguntó la ojiperla al joven qué estaba parado delante de ella.

-_Claro, y soy su líder financiero, un placer conocerla señorita Hinata.-_contestó algo serio, y gélido por lo que Ten-Ten completo.

-_E__l también se encargara, de contratar o despedir al personal que labora aquí._

-_El gusto es mío, Shino-kun espero que nos llevemos bien, y que no le moleste, que le diga así.- _comentó Hinata, mostrando una sonrisa tierna, logrando sacarle a Shino una sonrisa pequeña -..._**realmente este hombre es muy serio, pero aun así creo que es confiable.**_- Pensó para si Hinata, mientras sonreía hacia Shino.

Después, entró otro joven de aspecto menos frío, lucía un traje café, acorde con sus ojos, y su cabello.

_-Él es el joven, Kiba Inuzuka._- presento Ten-Ten_._

_-Como ya menciono Ten-Ten, me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, y seré el que llevé las cuentas, en pocas palabras seré su contador, pero claro que me eh llevado una bella sorpresa al conocer a una bellísima jefa, me esforzaré por cumplirle._- Comentó el Inuzuka, logrando con esto, sonrojar un poco a Hinata, quién después, de tan halagadoras palabras, le agradeció con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias, Kiba-kun, lo mismo digo yo de ti jiji, eres muy_...- Pero sus palabras, fueron interrumpidas, por un hombre, que había entrado a la oficina de Hinata, y sin darle tiempo a Ten-Ten de reaccionar se presento él solo.

_-¡Hola, Hinata-sama!, soy Rock Lee, y a partir de hoy, seré el diseñador gráfico de la empresa_ (N/A No se me ocurrió, otra cosa que él pudiera hacer ahí jiji) _y soy el que diseña los logotipos.- _La verdad que Hinata si se había espantado, pero luego le dieron ganas de reír al ver la combinación rara de su diseñador gráfico, pues vestía un traje verde, con unos zapatos anaranjados, cabe decir que tenía el pelo negro, con un corte de jícara, unos ojos grandes y demasiado cejudo.

-_Etto..., me da mucho gusto, conocerte Lee-kun.- _respondió Hinata_,_ y a cada uno les brindo una cálida sonrisa antes de continuar. -B_ueno me da gusto saber, que trabajaré con gente responsable y confiable.- _Todos agradecieron el voto de confianza que les brindaba la nueva líder de la compañía. Pero en vista, de que había demasiado trabajo en sí, se tuvieron que despedir pronto, para seguir con sus respectivos roles.

-_Bien, me parece que le cayeron bien, ¿no es verdad Hinata-sama?-_ comento la castaña mirando detenidamente a la ojiperla, la cuál le dedico una sonrisa.

-_Claro que sí, pero háblame de tú onegai, y oye tienes que ponerme al día de la situación aquí en la empresa ¿vale?-_ dirigió su mirada cristalina a la castaña de la morena mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_-Claro Hinata, pues para empezar mm, lo que debes saber es quiénes son nuestros aliados.-_ dijo Ten-ten a lo que, Hinata asintió, y pidió con la mirada que procediera. -_P__ues verá, para empezar están los hermanos Sabaku, dueños de dicha empresa, el jefe o el líder de esta empresa es el joven Sabaku No Gaara, un muchacho que ah pesar de ser el menor de sus hermanos, dirige demasiado bien la compañía.-_ dijo Ten-Ten, Hinata al oír esto se sorprendió, pues pensaba que los aliados, tendrían más o menos, la edad de su padre.

-_A__unque, eso sí, el joven Gaara es muy reservado, incluso más que Shino, y aparte es poseedor de una mirada muy gélida._- al oír esto, Hinata sí que se desánimo un poco, pero dejó que Ten-Ten continuará. _-Pero cabe decir que es muy guapo, tiene el cabello, como de fuego y unos ojos verdes y profundos, pero demasiado fríos para mi gusto._- esto último hizo que a Hinata le cayera una gotita al estilo animé.

_-waoo, se ve que le prestas mucha atención, a su rostro, ¿no crees Ten-Ten_?- preguntó Hinata dejando un poco apenada a Ten-Ten.

_-Es que, eso es lo que dicen las chicas, cuando viene Gaara-sama a las juntas, pues tiene varias admiradoras aquí._- respondió Ten-Ten jugando con sus manos y rehuyéndole la mirada a Hinata.

-**...**_**Creo, que a Ten-Ten le gusta ese tal Gaara, me pregunto si realmente será tan guapo...**_

-_Creó que, te interesaste mucho en la descripción de Gaara-sama, ¿eh? Hinata.- _Ten-Ten se quiso cobrar, el Hecho de que Hinata la hubiera apenado, así que decidió hacerla sonrojar también.

_-Claro que no_- Respondió aparentando desinterés Hinata.

_-Pero lo malo, es que, me parece que él y su secretaria, mantienen una relación, digo siempre se les ve muy sonrientes a los dos cuándo están juntos.-_ comentó Ten-Ten con algo parecido a la desilusión en su rostro.

_-Ah, ya veo._- contestó algo ausente Hinata.

_-Bueno, pero de ahí, la que sigue es Sabaku No Temari, ella comparte la vicepresidencia, junto a Sabaku no Kankuro, el hermano de en medio._

_-Ya veo.- _comentó Hinata.

-_Si es verdad que la señorita Temari es muy agradable, y se rumora que ella es la pareja del Líder financiero de las compañías Namikaze, es por eso y contando que Gaara-sama es muy amigo del director de dichas empresas, que estas son aliadas hacia dos años, si y bueno el último, es Kankuro-san, es un chico muy centrado, y parlanchín jiji, pero bueno es más seguro, que en la reunión se encontrara con Gaara-sama y con su secretaria Matsuri ._

_-Veo que Gaara, no va a ningún lado sin Matsuri, ¿verdad? Jeje._- dijo Hinata, dando por entendido, que continuará su explicación, con la siguiente empresa aliada,

_-Pues de hecho, así es jeje, pero bueno la otra empresa aliada es la de los Uchiha y...-_

_-Bueno de ellos no necesito saber nada, es que, ya los conozco.-_ comentó Hinata interrumpiendo a Ten-Ten, y dejándola algo confundida. -_D__igo yo sé que él director de la compañía es Itachi Uchiha ¿no?-_ Ten-Ten sólo asintió y siguió escuchando. -_La verdad es que Itachi, se me hace demasiado serió, creo que me aburriré en la reunión.- _Finalizó su explicación Hinata, con algo de decepción en su rostro.

_-P__ues la verdad.- _interrumpió Ten-Ten. -_La secretaría de la empresa anuncio, que el señor Itachi tuvo que salir a un viaje de negocios, así que tendremos la dicha de ver a su representante.-_ sentenció Ten-Ten con mucha alegría.

_-¿Así? ¿Y por lo que dices?-_ cuestionó Hinata con algo de curiosidad.

_-B__ueno, es que su representante, es muy guapo ya que es el hermano menor, de Itachi-san, claro eso me lo dijo su secretaria, Sakura Haruno.- _Hinata se alegró un poco al enterarse, que vería una vieja, amiga.

**-…**_**Q**__**uién lo diría, yo de "jefa" y Sakura-chan secretaría...-**_ Pensó maliciosamente la ojiperla. -_Y como se llama el representante de Itachi?-_ continuo preguntando la ojiperla.

_-A disculpe, se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y la verdad es muy guapo, y está solterito por si le interesa, es alto, de piel como la nieve, cabello negro azabache, y ojos negros y profundos yo me perdería con gusto en ellos.-_ sentenció casi babeando Ten-Ten (N/A ¿y quién no?).

_- No pienses así, Ten-Ten digo, me interesa solo de llevarme bien con todos, para que sean más fáciles las relaciones con las empresas.-_pronuncio, con un finjo de enojo, a lo que Ten-Ten, se disculpo y le dijo, que ya era hora de la reunión, y que debía encontrarse con Neji, para dirigirse a la sala de juntas, excusándose que después la alcanzaría en la reunión, ya que tenía que ir por unos documentos, así que salió de la oficina, seguida de Hinata quien, en el pasillo encontró a Neji esperándola, para dirigirse a la sala de juntas, donde ya se encontraban los líderes de las demás compañías.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, justa menté en la compañía Namikaze, el joven director, se encontraba firmando unos documentos de gran importancia, mientras leía cada documento, comenzó a sonar su teléfono, Rin, Rin.

-¿_Dime?-_ preguntó el jefe

-_Namikaze-sama, disculpe la interrupción, pero habló la secretaria de la empresa Sabaku, y me informó que el señor Gaara, se retrasará un poco, pues tiene una reunión importante con la compañía Hyuga. _

-_Está bien, gracias por informarme, Ino. _

_-De nada Naruto-sama.- _respondió Ino, su secretaria antes de colgar.

-_Vaya, así que Gaara llegará tarde, bien que se le puede hacer. -__**así, que, una reunión, en la compañía Hyuga.- **_al parecer, para el joven Namikaze, resultaba "nostálgico", la sola mención, de ese apellido, ya que se le comenzó a nublar la vista por la tristeza, al recordar los eventos que causaron el que nunca lograra, confesar sus sentimientos, a la única chica de la cual se enamoró.

Así que dejó de firmar, los documentos pues ya no estaba de humor para ello, fijo su vista en la ventana.

El joven Naruto Namikaze, era un hombre, centrado y analista, gustaba de Ramen instantáneo, ya que tenía demasiado trabajo, y a veces, de lo único que le daba tiempo, era de encargar Ramen, también le fascinaba el Mar, las Olas, todo lo relacionado a él, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, a pesar de hacer ejercicio una vez por semana, era alto, de tez clara, unos ojos azules como el cielo, y un cabello rubio, casi dorado, tenia 3 marcas en su rostro, a un lado de sus mejillas, eran de herencia por parte de su madre y gozaba de un atractivo que lo hacía el sueño de sus trabajadoras, con excepción de Ino, quien salía con Sai el contador.

Pero a pesar de haber tenido varias novias, el rubio, sabía que a la única de la cual, seguiría enamorado, sería de su querida "Sirena", como él le apodo, ya que de ver sólo sus hermosos ojos perlados, recordaba la paciencia, y profundidad del mar...

-_Que, habrá sido de ti mi sirena… ¿Acaso pensaras en mi alguna vez?... Hinata Hyuga._

**Coninuara...**


	4. Errores y disculpas

**Ola disculpen la demora jiji es que enserio q tuve mucho trabajo antes de las vacaciones y en las vacaciones ni se diga jeje, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo agradeciendo que lean mi fic pero mejor dejo de hablar y ya empiezo a escribir ^u^.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es del gran Masashi Kishimoto (¬ ¬ vaya aun no cede pero lo ara jaja).**

Al abrirse la puerta, Hinata pudo observar que adentro, ya se encontraban todos los aliados en su respectivo lugar, así que entro seguida de Neji, pero los empresarios al notar la llegada de ambos se extrañaron un poco.

**-**_Oye Neji no crees que ya es hora de que venga el nuevo jefe, puesto que no tenemos todo el día, digo porque no mandas a tu nueva secretaria por "el", y así nos apresuramos con esto.- _dijo molesto el joven Sasuke, líder por el momento de la compañía Uchiha.

Logrando así que Hinata se sintiera, ofendida puesto que no la dejó ni hablar, así que bufó molesta acaparando la atención de todos los presentes.

_**-**__Jum¡, siento molestarlo señor Uchiha, pero creo que esta "secretaria", no tendrá que ir a ningún lado por "el jefe" ya que, "el jefe" está frente a sus ojos__**.-**_ finalizo la ojiperla con el seño fruncido, lo que ocasionó que Sasuke quedará apenado y muy sorprendido, pues está sería la primera vez que se equivocara, al juzgar a alguien, así que apenado y todo pero logro ocultarlo frunciendo el ceño al igual que Hinata.

**-**_Bueno lo siento, es que no esperaba q…-_ pero fue interrumpido por la ojiperla.

_-¿__Que el "jefe" fuera una chica?- _completo Hinata algo molesta. **-V**_**aya si es un machista, y eso le quita lo guapo, jum! Arrogante.- **_pensó para sí Hinata.

-_Siendo honesto pues si.- _contesto el ojinegro algo molesto por la interrupción, lo que hizo carraspear a Neji para que Hinata se comportara.

_-Bien acepto sus disculpas mí "secretaria", vendrá en un momento con unos documentos, así que mientras viene me presentaré como es debido.- _sentenció con algo de rencor en su voz al pronunciar la palabra secretaria, la cuál iba dirigida directamente, al joven azabache.

_-Adelante.- _dijo el joven Gaara quien, esperaba atentamente pero sin ningún cambio en su mirar, así que sin más Neji fue a su lugar al igual que la ojiperla aunque claro ella fue la única que permaneció de pie.

_-Soy Hyuga Hinata, la nueva directora de las compañías Hyuga, y será un placer para mi, poder trabajar en unión con sus compañías, a Neji ya lo conocen, y me parece que a Ten-Ten igual, así que les pido, amablemente que tratemos de seguir con las relaciones de la manera más cordial.- _finalizó tomando, asiento en el sillón principal de la mesa. Después de aquellas palabras, los líderes optaron por aplaudir_._

_-Lo que puedo observar es que usted, es muy decidida así que me da gusto que sea nuestra aliada.-_ sentencio el pelirrojo Gaara, con un tono de voz medio feliz pero con su expresión seria. –_**Vaya esa chica casi me recuerda a Naruto.- **_pensó el pelirrojo para sí.

_-Yo soy Sabaku No Gaara, líder de las reconocidas empresas Sabaku No, mis hermanos pues ya los conocerá, se lo aseguro, y ella…-_dirigiendo su gélida mirada a Matsuri, la cual al encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña cambió por un momento a una mirada de felicidad con un brillo especial, haciendo que Hinata confirmara el amor que el pelirrojo sentía por Matsuri. -…_es mi secretaria Matsuri Zacasagami.-_ la aludida hizo una leve reverencia, a lo que Hinata correspondió, con una sonrisa mientras, Gaara le regresaba la mirada gélida a Hinata y completo. -_P__or lo pronto es un placer para mi, tener alianzas con sus empresas, y con usted.- _finalizo su presentación el joven pelirrojo.

_-El placer es todo mío, y debo decir que me complace que usted forme parte de mis aliados.- _sin más le dedico, una reverencia a la cual, Gaara correspondió con una fría pero sincera sonrisa, (N/A obvio la única chica, que tendría las sonrisas alegres y cálidas de Gaara-san, seria Matsuri claro que si xD).

-_Bueno a decir verdad, también es mí deber presentarme, puesto que también somos aliados, y más que nada por pura formalidad.- _agregó Sasuke con los ojos entre cerrados mientras se ponía de pie, mientras todos los presentes estaban atentos.

_-Soy Sasuke Uchiha vicepresidente y por ahora líder, de las compañías Uchiha, pues como todos sabrán el líder de las compañías, me refiero a Itachi...-__**me molesta hablar de él, pero ya que.-**__…Está de viaje de negocios así que, yo estaré en su lugar y bueno ella.- _dirigiéndose a su secretaria -_E__s Sakura Haruno, la secretaria de la empresa.- _al oír su nombre Sakura hizo una reverencia, que fue correspondida por Hinata_._

_-Bueno ya que será por pura formalidad me da gusto que estén aquí hoy.- _en eso tocaron la puerta, **Toc, toc.** _-¡A__delante¡.- _ordeno Hinata, suponiendo quién tocaba.

-_Disculpe la interrupción, pero aquí le traigo los documentos, que necesitará.- _sin más Ten-Ten dirigió, una reverencia a todos los presentes.

_-G__racias Ten-Ten, y por favor toma asiento, para poder seguir con la junta.- _pidió Hinata a la castaña.

-S_i.- _fue lo único que respondió la castaña antes de tomar asiento cerca de Neji.

Mientras en la empresa Namikaze…

_-¿Naruto-sama?.- _hablo Ino por el intercomunicador, sacando de su embelesamiento al rubio.

-_Eh, ¿qué sucede?- _contesto el ojiazul.

-_Acaba de llamar Jiraya-sama, para adelantar su visita, dice que será la próxima semana._

_-¡Que¡, como es posible que ese viejo adelante sus visitas así como así, sin siquiera consultar, que le pasa.- _respondió Naruto demasiado exaltado, y de paso asustando un poco a la Yamanaka.

-_E__h, Naruto-sama se encuentra b-bien?.-_ se aventuro a preguntar la rubia, temiendo que con su pregunta encolerizara, más al león.

-_Cof, cof.-_ tosió fingidamente Naruto mientras buscaba una excusa para, su infantil actitud, que solo el gran Jiraya o como, le gustaba decirle a Naruto, "el gran ero-senin" lograba en el, pues a pesar de ser su abuelo paterno, Naruto no le guardaba el respeto que le debiera, pues en su tierna infancia, cuando sus padres lo dejaban encargado con él, al principio todo iba sobre ruedas, pero cuando lo llevaba al parque según a que respirara aire puro, claro que iban al parque pero, ahí era donde todo se tornaba espantoso para el pobre niño, ya que en cuanto su abuelito miraba unas curvas, lo dejaba olvidado en algún juego, y lo peor era cuando lo olvidaba en los columpios, porque, nomás lo empujaba y cuando iba de regreso ya no había nadie, que lo bajara, así que el pobre rubio se cayó varias veces, llegando a su casa con raspones y moretones y por si fuera poco tenía que regresar con otras personas que se apiadaban de él, al verlo llorar solito, cuando todos ya se habían ido, vaya esos sí que no eran lindos momentos, por eso el viejo no se merecía su respeto.

-_Disculpa Ino, entonces ero-senin viene la próxima, semana ¿no?- _respondió Naruto_._

_-Pues si.- _contesto Ino algo temerosa.

_-Bien, gracias ¿algo más?.- _sonando más tranquilo.

_-No señor, es todo._

_-Bien, entonces ya no me pases ningún recado, y llámame hasta que Gaara llegue ok.-_ ordeno el rubio.

-_Sí señor.-_ y sin decir más Ino corto la comunicación, dejando más pensativo al rubio.

_-Como si no fuera suficiente que mañana es la reunión con los Hyuga, ahora tengo que prepararme, para la llegada de ero-senin, en buen momento viene. En fin que se puede hacer, creo que después de la reunión con Gaara, me iré a la playa, a descansar ya que en la tarde es cuando no hay mucha gente.- _y mientras revisaba unos papeles y bebía café, se paso esperando la llegada del pelirrojo.

Y regresando a la empresa Hyuga, como todo lo que empieza, llega a su fin, la tediosa reunión con los aliados había acabado, y los primeros en retirarse de la sala fueron, Gaara y su secretaria, ya que el pelirrojo tenía otra junta y conociendo a su amigo, debería apurarse para llegar a tiempo, y sin más contratiempos, se despidió de todos los presentes y se retiro seguido de Matsuri, mientras que Hinata se daba cuenta que al momento de que el pelirrojo salió muchas chicas de la empresa se amontonaron, en la salida impidiendo que Gaara saliera deprisa, pero era de esperarse siendo tan guapo el chico, sumándole lo bien vestido que iba, con un traje blanco y una corbata beige, era muy obvio lo que ocurriría, así que a Hinata le escurrió una gotita estilo anime.

-_** Si eso le hacen a Gaara, aún sabiendo que él y Matsuri salen juntos, que no será cuando el descortés de Sasuke salga de aquí, aunque la verdad no es tan feo, pero es muy arrogante, ¡jum!-**_ y mientras Hinata decidía estacionar su tren en Marte, Neji al igual que Gaara, se retiro de la sala, acompañado de Ten-Ten, así que en la sala de juntas quedaron solos Hinata y Sasuke, pues el pelinegro le había pedido a Sakura que llamara a su limosina para que en cuanto saliera de la sala, se fuera rápido, para evitar que las chicas se le echaran enzima, pues recordaba muy bien que había sufrido para poder llegar al área de juntas, así que no queriendo mucho, Sakura se despidió de Hinata y salió de la sala, logrando con ello que Hinata estuviera un poco incomoda, así que decidió actuar rápido.

-_B-bien creo que yo también, me retiro, puesto que tengo un discurso que preparar, para la junta de mañana.- _y antes que se levantará de su silla, Sasuke la detuvo.

-_Eh, por favor espera un momento, es que yo…, bueno pues...- _se le complicaba demasiado pedir disculpas, incluso se estaba sonrojando un poco (N/A ¿se lo imaginan?), cosa que Hinata capto rápidamente, y para evitar causarle molestias a Sasuke le dijo.

-_Bueno ya no te preocupes, da igu…_- pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-_No Hinata discúlpame, no ves que claramente te ofendí, es que realmente, no esperaba que una chica, dirigiera una empresa, es decir desde que entraste a la sala, parecía que te molestaba todo esto, pues es muy aburrido.-_ sentencio el pelinegro con un deje, de molestia, pero era verdad Hinata ni quería estar ahí, y lo cierto era que Sasuke la sorprendió mucho, pues él fue el único que se percato de su molestia, incluso hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

_-Etto… pues a decir verdad, si por mi fuera no estaría aquí, pero como soy la heredera pues, aquí me tienes, y por si fuera poco, tengo que hacer una alianza entre la empresa y los Namikaze, y eso me frustra.- _termino suspirando molestamente.

_-Si ya veo, pero tú, ten confianza y ya verás que de seguro, lo logras.-_ sentencio el moreno, mientras dejaba admirada a Hinata.

_-¿Enserio lo crees?- _pregunto muy ilusionada la ojiperla.

_-Si, además el líder de la empresa Namikaze es listo y creó, que esta consiente, de que esta alianza les beneficiara a ambas empresas.- _dijo Sasuke mientras entrecerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

_-Waow, entonces, conoces bien a ese hombre ¿no?- _cuestiono Hinata.

_-Pues, se podría decir que somos grandes amigos.- _sentencio el pelinegro aún en la posición de antes.

_-Vaya, y dime ¿cuál es su nombre?- _cuestiono aun más intrigada, como si con saber su nombre todo cambiara para ella, pues presentía algo.

-_Se llama Na…- _pero fue interrumpido por Sakura quien no soportaba que Sasuke estuviera tan conversador con Hinata, y en parte porque la limosina había llegado.

_-¡Sasuke-sama!, disculpe la interrupción, pero la limosina ah llegado, y si no se da prisa, pues las chicas le caerán enzima, como cuando llegó.-_ Sakura no necesito, decir más pues en cuanto el pelinegro escucho "le caerán encima de nuevo" se levanto de su lugar como rayo y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala, sin ver que Hinata se quedo conmocionada, por lo rápido que había ocurrido.

_-Lo siento, pero debo irme.- _sin más estuvo a punto de salir hasta que se percato de la mirada tan desconcertada de la Hyuga así que agrego antes de irse. -_Por cierto se apellida Namikaze.- _sin más abandono la empresa lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Hinata más confundida.

Pero en fin, algo molesta salió de la sala de juntas para dirigirse a la oficina de Neji. Pues ella ya se quería ir de la empresa también, ya que aun tenía un discurso que hacer.

**Toc, toc** sonó la puerta.

-_¡A__delante!- _se escucho al otro lado de la misma.

_-Gracias Neji.- _respondió Hinata antes de entrar a la oficina, y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. -C_reo que por hoy ya es todo lo que tengo que hacer, así que me voy, ya que aún no eh, echo el discurso._

_-Está bien, Hinata-sama, yo también eh terminado, y pronto me marcharé a casa, ¿quiere que la ayude con su discurso?- _dijo el castaño mirando a la ojiperla.

_-No Neji, eso me toca a mí, solo tengo que inspirarme, y tu sabes que eso, lo lograre en la playa.- _sentencio la chica.

_-Bien entonces, nos veremos después, por cierto lo ah hecho muy bien, la felicito.- _dicho esto el castaño le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego la abrazo.

_-Gracias Neji.- _dijo la ojiperla correspondiendo al abrazó.

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews grax ^^ y hasta el próximo capi.**


	5. Reencuentro: la playa

**Hola¡¡ :D jiji aqui de nuevo molestando :P, y trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia aunque nose si el titulo es el apropiado, pero nee¡ es lo que menos impporta :p, bueno espero que sea de su agrado, ahora por lo menos no me demore tanto en actualizar jaja eso si es un logro en fin, mejor ya no entretengo tanto.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es del gran Masashi Kishimoto (¬ ¬ vaya si que es un hueso duro de roer, pero yo no me rendiré jaja)**

Y luego de separarse Hinata tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina de Neji, y también se despidió de Ten-Ten quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, se metió al ascensor, y presionó el botón que tenia el número 1 para bajar hasta el primer piso, y mientras descendía el elevador, se miro en los espejos que este tenia dentro, se acomodo un poco el copete y después soltó un largo suspiro.

_**-Un discurso, y que se supone que diga, mmm… a ya se por que no digo, hola y por que nos se nos une y… uff no lo creo soy pésima para esto pero supongo que lograre hacer algo bueno, jeje.- **_pensaba para si la ojiperla mientras el ascensor se detenía en el primer piso en donde se encontraba la recepción, así que Hinata se dirigió a la salida no sin antes despedirse de la recepcionista, quien al mirarla salir le pareció extraño que no le llamara a su limosina, sino que salió de la empresa como si no fuera la flamante jefa.

Cosa que a Hinata no le daba mucha importancia pues había decidido irse en taxi pues no le gustaba mucho viajar en la limosina familiar, pues prefería manejar su Ferrari F430, que por obligación de su padre no pudo llevar ese día al trabajo.

Así que al salir de la empresa el policía que cuidaba el modulo de seguridad se extraño de ver a la señorita Hyuga caminando hacia la salida y sin la limosina asi que se acerco a ella a preguntar…

_-Uh, disculpe Hyuga-sama!-_ grito captando la atención de la ojiperla

_-Eh, dime que pasa mmm…-_ pregunto algo dudosa la Hyuga mientras trataba de leer el nombre del empleado para asi poder completar su pregunta y no ser descortés con el.-_Arashima??.-_concluyo una vez, que termino de leer el gafete mal acomodado del policía de la empresa.

_-Bueno, esque me parece que ya se retira a su casa no??.-_preguntó algo preocupado pues no quería incomodar a su jefa.

_-Eh, pues si por que la pregunta??.-_ cuestionó ahora la Hyuga, algo exasperada pues era obvio que ya se iba, por que, que otra cosa haría ella ahí.

_-Esque no quiere que llame a la limosina?, digo o que por lo menos llamemos un taxi para que no este esperando afuera mientras pasa uno??.-_respondió algo intimidado pues la cara de la ojiperla demostraba que ya se estaba alterando.

-_mmm… pues.-_ empezó a meditar un poco la situación tomándose el mentón con su dedo índice, mientras pensaba, y luego de unos aterradores minutos para el policía Hinata recapacito y se dio cuenta que lo más sensato era que pidiera un taxi y no estar dando espectáculos parada afuera de su empresa esperando si de casualidad pasaba un taxi, así que dejando soltar un suspiro le respondió al policía.-_si por favor, pídeme un taxi_ .

Cosa que no necesito repetir varias veces pues en ese mismo momento el policía llamo por su radio a su compañero para que desde la cabina de vigilación le pidieran el taxi a la ojiperla. Que esperaba pacientemente que llegará el taxi mientras se ponía a pensar algunas cosas que la acomplejaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto regresando con cierto rubio carismatico…

-_Bien termine de revisar las ventas de la semana, será mejor que llame a Shikamaru para que se encargue de contabilizar todo, y de paso le pediré que después de la junta con Gaara me cubra los pendientes que tengo, hoy no estoy de humor para quedarme hasta tarde en la empresa.-_se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras se recargaba en el respaldar de su sillón, y cerraba sus ojos mientras que con su mano se los tapaba tratando con esto de relajarse un poco.-_**Cuanto tiempo hace desde que vi a Hinata??, mmm… realmente no recuerdo bien pero desde que me entere que ella había decidido irse a Europa a terminar sus estudios, perdí toda esperanza de que ella y yo… , jum! Por favor Naruto como si alguna vez hubieras tenido oportunidad con ella, que era mi sirena … ah esos días en que solíamos ponernos deacuerdo para encontrarnos en la playa fueron los mejores que vivimos.-**_ pensaba Naruto mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.-_**pero también ahí fue donde nos vimos por ultima vez ,pues ahí ella me dijo que se iría de aquí.-**_y repentinamente esa sonrisa radiante se transformo en una mueca seria mientras el abría sus ojos y trataba con ello de olvidar el pasado.

Pero mientras el se encontraba en su letargo una voz lo saco de ahí.

_**-**__Naruto-sama, el señor Gaara ah llegado y se dirige a su oficina.-_comunico la rubia mientras le indicaba a Gaara que pasara.

_-Esta bien, gracias Ino y por cierto en cuanto termine la junta necesito que Shikamaru venga.-_sin más después de recibir una afirmación de parte de la rubia, Naruto corto la comunicación y espero a que su amigo llegara hasta su oficina, cosa que no tardo en suceder puesto que la puerta empezó a sonar, diciendo el un .-_Adelante.-_para después de esto encontrarse con Gaara quien al entrar miro a Naruto y luego este te levanto de su asiento para saludar como se debe a su mejor amigo, y después de darse las manos y un abrazo Naruto regreso a su lugar y le ofreció al pelirrojo el que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, para así poder iniciar con su junta.

_**-**__Y bien, cuál es tu excusa Gaara??.-_cuestionó el rubio mientras arqueaba una ceja y sonreía burlonamente cosa que irrito un poco a Gaara pues el sabia que Naruto pensaba que el se había escapado por ahí con cierta castaña, y para no haber malos entendidos se apresuro a contestar.

_-No ay ninguna excusa Naruto.-_comenzó mientras ponía un rostro de fastidió.-_tu sabes bien que fue por que tuve una junta en la empresa Hyuga que por cierto demoro un poco, ese es el motivo de mi retraso y no por el cuál tu estas pensando.-_sentencio el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Naruto con los ojos entre cerrados.

_-Que??, pero que cosas dices Gaara, el que tiene la conciencia sucia es el que se apresura a sacar conclusiones.-_contraataco el rubio tomándose el mentón y sonriendo con suficiencia, pues había logrado incomodar un poco al pelirrojo y desarmarlo prácticamente.

_-Bueno pues ya te dije el motivo de mi retraso, y no estamos para hablar de esas cosas así que mejor empecemos con la junta que tengo cosas que hacer en la empresa.-_respondió Gaara medio sonrojado y desviando la mirada de la de su espectador que solo se limito a reír un poco y luego a controlarse y comportarse.

_-Bien tienes razón, jeje me disculpo por la indiscreción, pero habrás de saber que no te escapas de contármelo todo eh jeje.-_respondió el rubio mirando satisfactoriamente como el sonrojo del pelirrojo se acrecentaba más y ya habiéndose divertido un poco, decidió comenzar de una ves con la dichosa junta.

-_Sabes que no te contaré nada, y será mejor que ya nos pongamos serios.-_dijo Gaara como ultimo recurso para salir de esa situación un tanto bochornosa.

_-Esta bien empecemos de una vez que yo también tengo prisa por irme.-_y sin más Naruto sacó unos documentos que había estado revisando y los coloco en el escritorio para que ambos los revisaran juntos y buscaran soluciones a algunos problemillas que había por ahí, mientras que afuera de la oficina del rubio, Ino y Matsuri quien se había quedado afuera por ordenes del pelirrojo, tenían una amena conversación sentadas en el área de trabajo de la rubia.

-_Pero dime Matsuri que se siente besar a Gaara??.-_cuestionaba una curiosa rubia mientras ponía sus manos al frente de su boca, señal de que estaba ansiosa por la respuesta de su sonrojada amiga.

_-Eh, pues am, se siente muy hermoso jiji, es que el es tan tierno y dulce.-_contesto la castaña colocando sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba cierta escena de la cuál habían sido protagónicos ella y un pelirrojo que ahora estaba teniendo una junta con Naruto.

_-pero ya deja de babear jaja, ay Matsuri todavía no me creo que lograras conquistar al frío de Gaara._

_-En eso te equivocas el no es así, bueno admito que es algo reacio pero si lo conocieras bien ah te darías cuenta que es todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta ahh.-_respondió la castaña no queriendo salir de su ensoñación.

_-Bueno eso solo lo sabes tu jiji ya que tu eres su novia.-_contestó Ino con una sonrisa picara en el rostro dejando con esto más sonrojada a Matsuri.

* * *

Y regresando a la empresa Hyuga …

El taxi acababa de llegar luego de 15 minutos de espera para la ojiperla, así que sin más contratiempos agradeció a Arashima y se subió al taxi, le dio las indicaciones y una vez dichas ambos partieron hacia la mansión Hyuga, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Hinata bajo del taxi no sin antes pagar claro, y después de pararse frente al timbre electrónico donde aparecía una pantalla en la cuál los agentes de seguridad podían ver su rostro, enseguida abrieron la reja para que ella pudiera acceder, y sin contratiempos entro y camino por el jardín de la casa y luego llegó a la puerta donde la recibía el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia y extrañándose de que la chica llegara así, pero sin cuestionarle nada se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera acceder a la mansión, así que Hinata atravesó la sala y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cunado escucho que alguien la llamaba.

_-Hinata espera!!.-_gritaba una castaña de ojos perlados a su hermana, quien estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, pero que volteo en cuanto la escucho.

_-Que sucede Hanabi??.-_cuestiono confundida Hinata.

_-Que?, pues que más cuéntame como te fue en la empresa, por favor.-_lo dijo poniendo una carita de cachorro a medio morir, cosa que enterneció a Hinata pero ella tenia otras cosas que hacer.

_-Pues me fue más o menos, pero te prometo que te contaré todo después de la cena por que ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo, por que mañana es la reunión con Namikaze y aun no tengo el discurso.-_finalizo la explicación tomando las manos de su hermanita y rogando por que la comprendiera.

_-Uff.-_soltó de pronto Hanabi apartando la mirada, su hermana solía ser así le prometía algo y luego le cambiaba la promesa pero bueno decidió resignarse ya tendrían tiempo para platicar después, ahora Hinata tenia otras cosas que hacer y por lo que se veía no acabaría pronto si no comenzaba ya.-_Tienes razón hermana te entiendo, pero me contaras todo cierto??.-_pregunto poniendo una carita de tristeza y de decepción, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Hinata pero ahora no tenia tiempo así que asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Hanabi.

_-Claro que te contaré todo incluso hoy puedes dormir en mi cuarto conmigo.-_respondió la ojiperla a lo que su hermana atino a separarse un poco de ella y la miro con esperanza y alegría contenida.

_-Enserio??.-_cuestiono no creyéndoselo del todo, pues desde que Hinata se había ido a estudiar a Europa ella casi no la había visto y cuando regreso solo habían hablado poco ya que Hinata se paso muchos días platicando con su padre sobre su nuevo cargo en la empresa, y por ello no habían podido charlar como antes, que Hanabi siempre se quedaba a dormir con Hinata cuando tenían, cosas que contarse así que el que Hinata le prometiera eso le hacia volver los ánimos a Hanabi.

-_Pero claro que si y está vez ya no te defraudaré.-_sentenció la ojiperla sonriéndole muy confiada de lo que decía.

_-Esta bien entonces me muero de ansias por que ya sea de noche jiji ok hermana apúrate con tus cosas vale_.-y sin más Hanabi soltó a Hinata y se fue a al jardín trasero con su perrito Gunta.

Y agradeciendo la paciencia de su hermana Hinata subió rápido las escaleras y llegó pronto a su habitación, dentro se descalzo los zapatos y busco en sus cajones su traje de baño que consistía, de un short-falda muy lindo color negro con pequeñas flores fiushas que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y un Top del mismo color, también tomó una toalla y un par de gafas negras de su tocador, y de su armario sacó un pants azul cielo con rayas amarillas, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color pero sin las rayas amarillas y una chamarra a juego con el pants y los metió dentro de una maleta pequeña.

En donde guardo la toalla, su lactop color azul-perla, su iphon color turquesa y su USB, ya que ahí guardaría el documento, para dárselo a

Ten-Ten para que lo imprimiera en la oficina, después de acomodar sus cosas se metió al baño y se cambió la ropa que traía puesta por el traje de baño, y luego se puso una chamarra negra para después soltarse el cabello acomodárselo levemente y se puso las gafas, agarro las llaves de su Ferrari F430, se coloco unas sandalias antes de salir, y por ultimo tomo su cartera, para después cerrar su cuarto y bajar las escaleras, saliendo por la puerta trasera pues aquella daba al garage, en donde se encontraba su carro favorito.

Y abrió su coche metió su maleta en el asiento del copiloto y se metió ella cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no dañar nada del Ferrari F430, y sin perder más tiempo lo arranco saliendo del garage y al llegar a las rejas las cuales se abrieron automáticamente, y así ella salió de la mansión Hyuga rumbo a la playa, era cierto que ya eran las 6 de la tarde pero esa era la mejor hora para ir, ya que no había mucha gente que molestará y las olas pareciesen que cantarán cuando se daba el crepúsculo.

* * *

_-Bueno entonces tendremos que modificar la salida de presupuesto y rembolsar lo del cobro del seguro.-_decía un rubio ojeando unos documentos mientras que el pelirrojo ojeaba otros y asentía.

_-Me parece que eso es todo lo que haremos por ahora, primero debemos ver que tanto nos beneficia y después actuaremos, debidamente.-_respondía el pelirrojo_._

_-Si tienes razón, entonces así quedamos Gaara.-_respondió mientras cerraba las carpetas y observaba a Gaara hacer lo mismo.

_-Si, bueno pues me parece que hemos terminado con todo y yo realmente estoy cansado, así que me retiro por ahora amigo.-_se levantó de su asiento siendo imitado por Naruto y luego estrecharon sus manos.

_-Deacuerdo Gaara, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar de nuestras vidas después.-_lo dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el pelirrojo entendiera a que se refería con platicar.

-_Si bueno adiós Naruto_.-y sin perder más tiempo salio de la oficina del Namikaze seguido por este.

Y al llegar a el área de Ino se encontraron a las chicas platicando como dos comadres, pero también Naruto pudo observar que Matsuri lucia muy sonrojada, así que solo sonrío de medió lado , y en cuanto las chicas se percataron de la presencia de ambos jefes se sonrojaron un poco más.

_-Al parecer no te aburriste nada, eh Matsuri??.-_cuestionó el pelirrojo algo burlón pues momentos antes de la reunión con Naruto la castaña afirmaba que seguro se aburriría mucho, cosa que por lo visto no paso.

_-Jiji, pues no jiji.-_respondió un tanto apenada

_-Bueno pero ya tenemos que irnos aún faltan cosas que hacer en la empresa y ya es tarde.-_una vez dicho esto la castaña se levanto y se coloco a un lado de Gaara.

_-Bueno Ino luego quedamos para salir ok??.-_pregunto amablemente la castaña a lo que Ino asintió, y luego Matsuri izo una reverencia a Naruto, la cual Naruto correspondió amablemente.

_-Hasta luego Naruto-sama.-_se despidió Matsuri

_-Adiós Matsuri, cuida bien a Gaara.-_esto lo dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo picaramente y haciendo sonrojar tanto a la castaña como a Gaara, y haciendo reír un poco a Ino quien se tapo la boca para no molestar.

-_S..Si.-_contestó apenas la castaña de la pena que le daba, pero Gaara también se irrito un poco.

-_Ya Naruto deja de avergonzarnos, adiós Ino, vamos Matsuri.-_dijo el pelirrojo antes de empezar a caminar seguido de Matsuri quien iba muy apenada.

Cosa que izo reír un poco a ambos rubios, pues pudieron observar de la ventana que al salir de la empresa Gaara acerco su mano a la de Matsuri, quien no dudo en tomar la de el, y así ambos subieron a la limosina del Sabaku No.

-_Ese Gaara jaja, Ino dile a Shikamaru que pase a mi oficina por favor.-_ordenó el rubio antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su oficina.

_-Si, Naruto-sama.-_respondió Ino mientras llamaba por el intercomunicador a cierto líder financiero de cabello negro.

**Toc,toc** sonó la puerta de la oficina de Naruto luego de que casi pasará media hora de la salida de Gaara, ante ello Naruto respondió un seco.-_adelante!!.-_y con ello se dejo ver un hombre de la misma estatura del rubio con la mirada un tanto despreocupada, que llevaba un traje negro con corbata del mismo color, y su cabello recogido a una cola.

_-Vaya Shikamaru Nara, ahora si que no demoraste en venir.-_comento el rubio sarcásticamente mientras se ponía un poco serio.

-_Que problemático eres a veces Naruto.-_respondió e pelinegro mientras bufaba y le restaba importancia al asunto.

_-Yo el problemático, tu!! que no vienes cuando te llamo jum!.-_grullo un poco más molesto el rubio, pero después suspiro y trató de controlarse pues sabia que con el Nara no se podía descontrolar.-_Pero en fin te llame por que quiero que revises los documentos de la póliza, y que te encargues de contabilizar todo._

_-Eso es muy problemático, pero esta bien yo los revisare, pero tú ya te vas??.-_cuestiono el pelinegro un tanto aburrido.

_-Si, me siento muy cansado y necesito ir a relajarme un poco.-_respondió Naruto empezando a recoger sus cosas.

_-Realmente se te nota lo cansado, pero dime ya revisaste el informe de los Hyuga??._

_-No, lo revisaré antes de dormirme.-_Contestó el rubio poniéndose enfrente del Nara.-_Revisa bien los documentos, te lo encargo por favor.-_dijo mientras agarraba los hombros de Shikamaru.

_-Si Naruto, no te preocupes, además tu sabes que cuando se trata del trabajo estoy pendiente.-_respondía mientras se soltaba del agarre del Namikaze.

_-Si es verdad, pero espero que cierta rubia no tenga planes contigo esta noche por que, en verdad son muchos documentos.-_contraataco Naruto mientras abría la puerta de la oficina dispuesto a irse.

_-Con Temari ya nos vimos en la comida, así que no hay problema.-_respondió el Nara un poco sonrojado mientras tomaba los papeles que aún estaba en el escritorio.

_-Menos mal, por que después al que termina regañando es a mi, bien adiós Shikamaru y revisa bien esos documentos eh.-_le ordeno antes de salir de la oficina,

_-Que problemático, sabes que si.-_recalco el otro antes de que el rubio saliera completamente de la oficina.

Al salir de la oficina Naruto se fue con Ino para despedirse.

_-Ino pide que tengan listo mi Kyuubi.-_ordeno el Rubio mientras caminaba al ascensor.

_-Claro, es el Porsche 911 Turbo cierto??.-_pregunto un poco confundida la rubia mientras que Naruto solo asentía.-_Ok, pero solo usted le pondría nombre a un auto, y últimamente solo sale en ese auto, ya se enamoro de el cierto??.-_comento un tanto bromista la rubia.

_-Pero claro el Porsche 911 Turbo es la "máquina total", el "arma definitiva", tratándose de conducir, y es un auto deportivo genial, simplemente genial que por eso decidí ponerle Kyuubi.-_respondió Naruto muy convencido de su auto a lo que la rubia solo le dio una sonrisa antes de hacer una llamada al encargado de cuidar al Kyuubi.-_Bueno Ino nos vemos mañana.-_se despidió Naruto de la rubia mientras que el se metía al elevador.

Y al salir de el, entro al pasillo donde se localizaban los demás trabajadores de la empresa, y las chicas al verlo dejaron de hacer sus actividades puesto que preferían ver a su magnate jefe en su caminata de todos los días, pero como no verlo si el Namikaze estaba para comérselo, tan guapo, rubio, fornido y a la vista sensual que las chicas simplemente no se le podían resistir, y estaba demás decir que el chico conseguía a toda mujer que le interesase a excepción claro de cierta ojiperla que por el momento no sabia nada de ella, y claro nadie sabia sobre eso.

Pero Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado de que siempre al salir y pasar por esa sección muchas mujeres lo vieran tan descaradamente, así que el ni se inmutaba, y pasaba tan tranquilamente que las provocaba más, por fin al llegar a la recepción se despidió de el empleado que atendía los teléfonos de la empresa, y sin más contratiempos salio de la empresa, donde ya lo esperaba su querido Kyuubi, y sin perder más tiempo se montó en el y se encamino a su departamento, claro que el también tenía su mansión la conocida mansión Namikaze con una "M" y una "N" marcadas en las rejas de la entrada, pero desde la muerte de su madre el había decidido no vivir ahí puesto que no soportaba recordar cada instante que su madre ya no estaba con el, y ese sentimiento fue el mismo al fallecer su padre, así que ahí solo iba debes en cuando, mientras el se alojaba en una de las zonas más ricas de todo Tokio, se podría decir que su departamento era muy amplio y demasiado lujoso para pasar desapercibido.

Al llegar a la zona residencial lo recibió el vallet parking, quien ya era conocido del Namikaze así que el rubio le dijo que solo se lo cuidara bien ya que saldría de nuevo y ya aclarado esto se fue directo a la recepción.

_-Hola Namikaze-sama.-_saludó cortésmente una empleada de la recepción.

_-Hola Tsuky, eh no tengo correspondencia??.-_cuestióno el rubio deteniéndose en la entrada del elevador para oír la respuesta de la recepcionista, quien solo negó con la cabeza, a lo que Naruto solo agradeció y acto seguido se adentro en el elevador para poder llegar más rápido a su departamento.

* * *

Al llegar a la bahía Hinata estaciono su Ferrari F430, tomó su maletín, y salio de su auto comenzando a caminar hacia la playa.

Y como llevaba puestas las gafas no la reconocerían del todo y el cabello suelto y lacio la hacia ver verdaderamente bien, pues bien sabía que ella era una mujer muy hermosa y más de un hombre la había deseado durante su estancia en Europa.

Al comenzar a recorrer la playa pronto llegó a uno de los lugares favoritos que ella tenía ahí secretamente, que es donde se encontraban unas rocas muy altas pero que al igual en esa parte el mar se veía tan hermoso que estaba para pintarse, y al sentir esa brisa marina que tanto le gustaba se apresuro a quitarse la chamarra para guardarla en la maleta, después de haber sacado su toalla para tenderla sobre la arena, mientras ella se sentaba en la toalla pensó que antes de ponerse ah escribir primero debía pensar que poner en el discurso, así que se acostó bocabajo en la toalla para pensar más tranquila mientras los últimos rayos del sol la iluminaban tenuemente.

No había sacado su lactop puesto que solo se le acabaría la pila así que la dejo dentro de a maleta y mientras pensaba se puso a oír su tonada favorita, la tonada de las olas, sus olas sonoras.

_**-Ay, que relajante …**_ _**no entiendo como el mar logra relajarme tanto, seguro que ahora si podré pensar claramente.- **__jiji_.-río por lo bajo_**.-Ahora que lo pienso no puedo creer que realmente aya regresado a Tokio, aunque claro que solo fue para tomar mi lugar en la empresa, pero aún así no le eh avisado a nadie de mi regreso, aunque ahora Sakura ya lo sabe, mmm… Sakura, es verdad por que será que ella se notaba muy celosa con Sasuke??, será acaso que ella y Naruto ya no …-**__ ya no están juntos__**.-puede ser pero, aún no logro sacármelo de la cabeza, yo todavía lo quiero, no, lo amo.-**_ suspiró un poco desilusionada la ojiperla, que estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que acababa de llegar una persona justo donde elle se encontraba acostada bocabajo.

_**-Vaya al parecer no estaré solo como había planeado, pero esta chica me recuerda a alguien … **_

__________Continuara..._____________________

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llega el capi xD, creo que ahora si lo hize algo largo,y meti un poco de GaaMatsu jiji, no me maten por favor jiiji, ahora si lo deje en suspensojiji creo pues, bueno ya que estoy aqui quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me an dejado un comentario, neta que me han animado mucho entre los que puedo mencionar: curime,¿¿¿???,Mazii-chan,YukihiraQ,kyubi dormido,gusvi,binny,namikase,Juan,Itachi_kun,Juna_suna,karin-chan,ETOLPLOW-KUN, ****pao-hina,naminaruxtsubahina y Heero Kusanagi,encerio que estoy muy agradecia con ustedesmuchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Y les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aprovechando que ahora no tengo clases jaja esque estamos en examenes finales y ya presente 1 examen solo me falta otro jaja, por que los demás los pase. **

**En fin me retiro hasta el proximo capi, y por fa dejen un comentario ^^¡ okis bye.**


	6. Reencuentro: algo inesperado

**Hola aqui les traigo la continuación jeje espero y sea de su agrado jiji sin más ahora si lean :p**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. (¬¬ lo malo que no me los quiere vender jaja)**

*Anteriormente en "Olas sonoras"… xD*

_**-Ay, que relajante … no entiendo como el mar logra relajarme tanto, seguro que ahora si podré pensar claramente.- jiji.-río por lo bajo.-Ahora que lo pienso no puedo creer que realmente aya regresado a Tokio, aunque claro que solo fue para tomar mi lugar en la empresa, pero aún así no le eh avisado a nadie de mi regreso, aunque ahora Sakura ya lo sabe, mmm… Sakura, es verdad por que será que ella se notaba muy celosa con Sasuke??, será acaso que ella y Naruto ya no …- ya no están juntos.-puede ser pero, aún no logro sacármelo de la cabeza, yo todavía lo quiero, no, lo amo.- suspiró un poco desilusionada la ojiperla, que estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que acababa de llegar una persona justo donde elle se encontraba acostada bocabajo.**_

_**-Vaya al parecer no estaré solo como había planeado, pero esta chica me recuerda a alguien… **_

* * *

Se decía el misterioso joven mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de su maleta deportiva que llevaba a cuestas, para así poder sentarse a una distancia considerada de su hermosa acompañante. Quien hasta el momento ni se había inmutado de su presencia.

Y así el joven que llevaba puesto un short azul cielo, una playera blanca, una gafas negras y una gorra del mismo color (N/A aceptémoslo no soy tan creativa u.u) termino por tender su toalla y se sentó en ella mientras miraba hacia el sol que ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, el joven hombre regreso su mirada a la de su acompañante quien parecía haberse quedado dormida, y mientras la observaba algo dentro de el le hacia sentir raro y no sabía explicarse la razón, pero aun si el la conociera de antes no la reconocería así como ella estaba me refiero que con las gafas puestas y el cabello que le tapaba casi por completo la cara no la podría reconocer, así que no teniendo nada que hacer y muriéndose de la curiosidad se aventuro a preguntar.

_-Eh, disculpe no quiero ser entrometido pero, me gustaría saber que hace una bella señorita a estas horas en la playa y sola ??.-_pregunto el joven mientras regresaba su vista hacia el ocaso, logrando con su pregunta captar la atención de la ojiperla, quien hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no era la única en ese lugar, y brevemente abrió sus ojos observando de perfil a la persona junto a ella así que le respondió amablemente.

_-Bueno yo, lo que pasa es que esta es la mejor hora y momento para pensar en unos problemas que tengo, puesto que no hay nada de gente.-__**Vaya si que es entrometido el tipo este jum!, pero viéndolo así se ve … lindo …**__**¿¡lindo!? Pero que cosas dices Hinata como dices eso cuando ni siquiera lo has visto bien que no ves que con esos lentes no se puede apreciar su rostro como quisieras aunque siento algo raro como si lo conociera … pero la gorra no me deja ver bien-**_Pensaba la ojiperla un poco acalorada mientras que seguía observando a aquel misterioso hombre, que por raro que parezca le recordaba vanamente a cierto rubio de su adolescencia, pero decidió descartar esa idea puesto que era demasiado imposible que ellos coincidieran en el mismo sitió, (N/A o tal vez no jaja), hasta que aquel joven la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

_-Ah ya veo, pues la verdad la tranquilidad de la olas me ayudan a pensar pero ahora, solo quiero relajarme un poco, después de una aburrida reunión, enserió necesito un descanso uff!.-_comento el joven haciendo ademán de voltear a ver a Hinata, quién al percatarse de eso rápidamente voltio su vista hacia el lado contrario, evitando así la mirada de este, sin entender ese impulso del todo.

_-Oh entiendo, pero si no soy muy atrevida, quisiera saber a que se dedica??.-_cuestiono la ojiperla mientras observaba el otro lado de la playa con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

_-Bueno pues yo soy el director de una empresa muy famosa jeje.-_contestó el joven sintiéndose un poco apenado por fanfarronear así delante de aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-_Vaya que bien, yo acabo de recibir ese cargo en la compañía de mi padre, y ahora estoy algo estresada debido a que tengo que hacer un discurso y ni siquiera se que decir_.-agrego la ojiperla, un poco desconcertada por andarle contando cosas a ese joven.-**Y de cuando acá tanta confianza con los desconocidos?? Ay no se … espera un momento el dijo que era un empresario puede que le pida un consejo pues debe tener experiencia en esto.-**pero ates de que la Hyuga pudiera preguntar el joven le ganó con su comentario.

_-Ah!, entonces eso era en lo que pensabas jeje, yo creía que eran otros asuntos los banales los que te acomplejaban.-_dijo el chico mientras se volteaba a ver el ya oscurecido cielo, desconcertando con esto a la ojiperla.

_-Así y como que cosas banales según tu??.-_pregunto retadora la chica pues se le hacia raro que aquel joven y ella ya se tuvieran tanta confianza sin conocerse bien.

_-Pues no se tal vez un pretendiente quizás.-_contestó el chico restándole importancia al asunto.

_-Vaya, pues realmente hace unos momentos así era pero jeje creo que tengo cosas más importantes en que enfocarme.-_respondió la chica

_-En eso tienes razón.-_contestó el chico con mucho interés el cuál no se explicaba.-_Pero solo por curiosidad por que suenas tan triste al hablar de eso._

_-Bueno por que lo mió era un amor imposible.-_respondió la ojiperla un poco más apagada, y haciendo que el chico le regresará la mirada.

_-Pero por que dices eso??.-_cuestionó el chico un tanto desconcertado.

_-Bueno, hace años solíamos estudiar juntos y yo nunca me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos, solo opte por escribirle cartas jeje pero nunca se las di, y aún las tengo guardadas en mi armario, el caso es que un día según yo me arme de valor y lo cite en un lugar, yo ya sabía que el no me correspondería pero aún así me quise arriesgar, aunque ya me habían dicho que el había quedado de verse con la chica que amaba en el mismo lugar donde yo lo cite, aun así no hice caso y cuando llegué al lugar de encuentro mi corazón literalmente se hizo pedazos en ese momento, puesto que el estaba con la mujer de su vida, la estaba abrazando, aún recuerdo el dolor que eso me causo,pero en fin eso me hizo tomar una dedición importante para mi futuro, ya que no quería arruinarle su felicidad con mis tontos sentimientos, pero nunca pude sacármelo de la cabeza.-_respondió casi llorando al final por tener que abrir de nuevo la llagua en su corazón, al abrir una vieja herida, pero desistió de llorar por que no lo haría y menos en frente de un desconocido que había logrado que ella se abriera sentimentalmente.

Al parecer esto si que no se lo esperaba el chico pues se sorprendió demasiado, con lo dicho por esa chica, quería abrazarla para tratar de aliviar algo de su dolor, pero había algo que se lo impedía, se sentía como si el fuera el culpable del dolor de aquella muchacha, así que se abstuvo de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero el también se sintió identificado con ella y no sabiendo porque le comenzó a relatar su historia.

_-Sabes, al parecer no somos tan diferentes, puesto que a mi, me ocurrió algo similar.-_comenzó el chico subiendo su mirada hacia la luna quien ya estaba establecida en la cumbre del cielo, mientras el chico lograba captar algo de atención de la ojiperla quien no lo volteo a ver solo se quedo quieta como dando a entender que el continuara.

_-Pues hace años, cuando estudiaba la secundaria yo era amigo de la chica más maravillosa del mundo, pero bajo el cariño de amigos que le profesaba se escondían mis verdaderos sentimientos, pues yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella creo que aún lo estoy, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas con las que me sentía yo mismo, ella era muy dulce y tierna, ha se sonrojaba con facilidad pues era muy tímida.-_al recodar esto, el chico no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad.

-_Y un día ella me pidió que nos viéramos en un lugar, siempre quedábamos de vernos juntos para salir, pero esta vez yo sentía que realmente me tenía que decir algo importante, así que yo acepte rápidamente pues, también era mi oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos así que incluso llegue temprano el día de la reunión, y espere, y espere, llegó otra chica del colegió que estaba enamorada de un chico engreído que era mi amigo hablamos un poco ella y yo, mientras yo esperaba a mi amiga, pero seguí esperando y ella nunca llegó.-_al recodar esto el chico comenzó a ponerse serio y su vista se comenzó a poner sombría.-_así que me desilusione mucho pero estaba seguro que igual otro día nos veríamos bien, aunque la secundaría ya estaba por terminar mi amiga y yo no nos volvimos a ver, hasta que un día antes de la graduación, me llamó de pronto y pidió que nos viéramos, y yo sin dudarlo ni un momento acudí lo más pronto posible, pero solo llegue para desilusionarme una vez más ya que ella, solo me citó para despedirse y ni siquiera me dejo dejarle en claro mis sentimientos, puesto que al siguiente día ni siquiera fue a la graduación, pero yo no la culpo de nada, sólo me culpo a mi mismo por no haber tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos … sentimientos que aún tengo.-_concluyo su relato bastante triste igual que la ojiperla quien al escucharlo se sintió molesta con la chica del relato.

_-Pues vaya que los dos hemos sufrido, pero sabes deberíamos dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de vivir el presente.-_animo la Hyuga no muy convencida del todo de sus palabras, pero logrando que aquel misterioso chico esbozara una sonrisa la cuál la ojiperla se había perdido por que ella estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

-_Si creo que tienes razón.-_comento un poco más animado el joven quien se detuvo a admirar mejor a la misteriosa chica.-**Vaya que esta chica a sido, una agradable compañía, y realmente no está nada mal, tiene una lindas piernas largas y bien torneadas y su cabello la hace lucir más hermosa, incluso diría que se parece mucho a … jeje pero que digo tal parece que mi mente me está jugando una broma, de seguro es por estar pensando demasiado en ella, y si a eso se le suma todo el trabajo pues si, es obvio que tenga estas alucinaciones, además no se parece a mi sirena, ya que ella solía usar el cabello corto.-**se decía mentalmente el chico mientras trataba de autoconvenser de ello.

-_Pero de todas formas creo que lo tuyo si tiene arreglo, por que no supiste el motivo de que se fuera, quizás sus padres la obligaron y ella no te lo quiso decir, o no se tal vez por otra razón.-_comento la ojiperla rompiendo el silencio y la concentración del chico sobre de ella.

-_Eh, tu crees eso??.-_cuestiono el chico.

_-La verdad es que si.-__**Ay Hinata por que te metes en sus asuntos, mejor ya ponte a hacer el dichoso discurso.-**_se regañaba mentalmente en un segundo de razón.

-_Eso no lo había pensado.-_respondió el chico tomándose la barbilla con su mano.-_Aunque me parece buena idea, es más creo que hoy la llamaré solo espero que no aya cambiado su número.-_comento ya más animado el joven y mucho más ilusionado.-_Muchas gracias por tu consejo, como podría regresarte el favor??.-_cuestionó el joven viendo hacia la ojiperla.

La cuál se sentó en la toalla dándole la espalda al joven, mientras en su maleta buscaba su lactop y su USB, y mientras hacia todo esto el chico la miraba sin entender.

-_Pues, este me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer un discurso acerca de una alianza, podrás??.-_preguntó la ojiperla con un tonito de ángel, que derretiría hasta al más gruñón.

_-Bueno es lo justo.-_respondió el chico con un leve sonrojo ya que la vocecita que Hinata había utilizado se le hacia tan tierna que no pudo negarse.

_-E..enserio lo harás???.-_pregunto dudosa la ojiperla volteándolo a ver por primera vez, pero el muchacho había volteado hacia el otro lado ya que le causaba algo de pena esta situación.

-_Pero por supuesto, aunque claro si no te molesta que yo lo haga a modo de que hasta mi compañía se convenciera jeje.-_sentenció el joven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver a la ojiperla, que al verlo sonreír de esa forma automáticamente volteó la vista sonrojada y a su mente llegó el rostro de su amado rubio.

_**-Esa sonrisa me recuerda a las de Naruto, pero no, Hinata ya te hizo daño el trabajo, si eso.-**_pensaba la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de su lugar, para entregarle su lactop al joven, a quien no pudo ver bien debido a que llevaba gorra y las gafas pues digamos que lo hacían irreconocible.-_No claro que no me molesta, y enserio te agradezco mucho.-_le dijo al chico mientras el tomaba la computadora y la colocaba enfrente de el, sin detenerse a mirar el rostro de la chica detenidamente.

_-Etto, mientras iré un momento a refrescarme un poco si.-_comentó la ojiperla ya metiéndose al mar, mientras el chico levantaba levemente la vista para verla de atrás.

-_Si hazlo, en cuanto acabe, tal vez también me meta a nadar un poco, eso si no me surge una emergencia jeje.-_Contestó el chico quien ya había comenzado a escribir, mientras su mirada se desviaba unos momentos hacia la parte trasera de la ojiperla_.__**-Genial, desde cuando soy tan pervertido como ero-senin, no ya no debería dejarme influenciar por el.-**_se regañaba el chico mientras regresaba la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

-_Ok.-_fue todo lo que respondió Hinata antes de sumergirse toda, mientras disfrutaba un poco de las olas y el mar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la mansión Hyuga …

El señor Hiashi revisaba unos papeles que necesitaba Neji para unos socios del extranjero, mientras que el teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente, cosa que lo molesto mucho pero un poco molestó decidió contestar.

**(N/A esta parte la pondré así para que se entienda un poquito jeje)**

Hiashi: _Bueno?, quien habla?._

¿?:_ Hola Hiashi, soy yo Jiraya aún me recuerdas??._

Hiashi: _Pero claro Jiraya cuanto tiempo._

Jiraya: _Si es verdad, hace bastante._

Hiashi: _y dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada??.-_cuestiono algo intrigado el Hyuga, por la repentina llamada del padre de su mejor amigo que por asares del destino había fallecido hace ya 3 años.

Jiraya: _bueno es que debía avisarte, que llegaré a Tokio la próxima semana y quiero hablar contigo en persona, tu sabes del acuerdo que hiciste con Minato, cuando tus hijas aún eran muy pequeñas.-_Esto dejo muy sorprendido al Hyuga.

Hiashi: _A si lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero crees que ya sea tiempo de concretar aquello??._

Jiraya: _Pues creo que ya es tiempo de que por lo menos lo sepan, conozco a mi nieto y estos últimos años ah estado inquieto pensando en una mujer de la cuál nunca me quiso hablar, solo su madre sabía de eso, pero Kushina era muy reservada en esos asuntos, y realmente no me gustaría que mi nieto se reencontrase con aquella mujer, por que si eso pasará no podríamos concretar el acuerdo._

Hiashi: _Bueno eso si que alteraría los planes, si creo que debemos platicar en persona de ese asunto, ya que debemos llegar a una solución que no afecté a ninguna empresa, pero también para darles tiempo de que se conozcan sin que intervengamos nosotros, también conozco a mi hija y se que ella no tiene nada que ver con nadie, pero por ahora no creo que ella quiera saber nada de eso, ya que acaba de tomar las riendas de la empresa.-_comentó Hiashi un tanto orgulloso.

Jiraya: _Eso es verdad, por lo ponto dejemos las cosas así ya hablaremos bien de eso cuando vaya jaja._

Hiashi:_ Eso no lo dudes, pero dime que has hecho todos estos años??._

Jiraya: _Bueno pues yo eh estado haciendo unas investigaciones._

Hiashi: _Oh vaya._

Y así siguieron hablando por un rato más de cosas ya sin mucha importancia.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte …

-_Ino entiende tu ya no.-_hablaba un pelinegro con la mirada un tanto perdida.

-_Ya no que Sai??.-_cuestionaba exasperada una rubia al borde del llanto

-_Ya no me gustas lo siento pero esa es la verdad de mi comportamiento , te quiero si pero solo como amiga y espero que lo entiendas.-_decía el pelinegro dándole una mirada triste a la alguna vez fue su estrella, pues era cierto que desde hace tiempo ya la había dejado de querer y era justo que se lo dijera.

_-Yo, si ... Si entiendo, gracias por la cena.-_y sin más bajo rápidamente del auto de Sai, pues ya no lo quería ver, agradecía que el fuese sincero pero para ella había sido todo muy rápido que la hizo sentir mal.

_-Perdóname Ino, no quería lastimarte.-_dijo Sai mientras le dedicaba una sonría un tanto falsa, que Ino correspondió con una triste mientras se despedía y entraba a su casa.

Mientras que el auto de Sai se alejaba Ino se quedaba viéndolo un momento antes de entras a su casa.-_**No querías lastimarme pero, de todas formas lo hiciste.-**_pensó la rubia antes de entrar totalmente a su casa, la cuál no era una gran mansión pero estaba muy bien para su comodidad, estaba decorada muy refinadamente ya que Ino venia de una buena familia, no millonaria como su jefe, pero si bien acomodada, ya que su padre era dueño de un expendió de flores que eran las mejores de país pero, ella había decidido estudiar administración de empresas, lo cuál la había llevado a ser la secretaria y consejera de Naruto Namikaze.

Pero ahora ella estaba muy triste y no sabiendo que hacer opto por llamar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Ring, ring **sonaba el teléfono en casa de una castaña que ahora se encontraba algo ocupada para contestar, **Ring, ring **, volvió a sonar exasperando un poco a la chica.

_-Gaara debo contestar jiji.-_comentó la chica en forma de suplica para que su querido pelirrojo la dejara atender el teléfono.

_-No contestes Matsuri, no ahora.-_pidió el pelirrojo tan sensualmente que la castaña se estaba debatiendo en contestar o no hacerlo. Pues ambos estaban acostados en la cama, mientras se besaban , aunque claro Gaara encima de ella.

**Ring, ring **pero el teléfono, desconcentraba a la castaña quien estaba muy contenta con su pelirrojo.

_-Vamos Gaara-kun déjame contestar te prometo que no demoraré_.- pidió la chica con unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir, que el pelirrojo no pudo resistir y accedió a dejarla contestar.

-_De acuerdo pero no ardes mucho Matsu.-_Dijo Gaara a modo de suplica.

_-No amor jiji.-_respondió la castaña con una sonrisita traviesa mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala.

-_Bueno??.-_preguntó la castaña

-_Matsuri, soy … I..Ino.-_contestaron del otro lado de la bocina y de inmediato la castaña se alarmo pues su amiga Ino estaba muy alterada.

_-Que pasa Ino por que estas así??._

_-Necesito que vengas, por favor.-_suplico la chica dejando de llorar.

-_Si esta bien ahora voy, pero tu estate tranquila por favor.-_pidió la castaña con una preocupación extenuante que incluso alarmo a Gaara que salió de la habitación, para ver que le ocurría a su novia.

-_Matsu …-_pero un dedo de Matsuri le impidió continuar su pregunta.

-_Bien ahora llegó.-_sin más la castaña colgó y quito su dedo de la boca de Gaara dejándolo un poco confuso.

-_Era Ino y esta muy mal, no se que tiene pero debo ir, lo siento Gaara pero por favor entiéndeme ella es mi amiga.-_dijo la chica suponiéndose que esas eran las preguntas que le haría el pelirrojo, y como Gaara no respondía nada, Matsuri estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación de nuevo hasta que sintió como Gaara le tomaba la mano y la jalaba hacia el, y la abrazaba de la cintura mientras los 2 se veían fijamente.

-_Matsuri no me trates como si fuera una persona que no entiende los lazos de amistad, solo quería saber por que te habías alterado así, no pensaba hacer que dejaras a tu amiga por estar con migo, así que vamos yo te llevó.- _le dijo el pelirrojo un tanto molesto por que Matsuri dudara que el la entendería, así que tomo su saco y luego salió del departamento seguido por Matsuri quien se sentía mal por Ino, y aparte por haber pensado que Gaara no la querría ayudar. Pero sin más ambos se metieron al ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH S de el pelirrojo, mientras ambos iban en un silencio sepulcral rumbo a la casa de Ino.

* * *

Y regresando a la playa …

Hinata estaba feliz en el mar, ya había pasado casi hora y media cuando de pronto reacciono y se había dado cuenta que había dejado a otra persona haciendo su trabajo, quitándole su tiempo, que quizás en vez de hacerle su discurso pudo haber ocupado el tiempo para descansar, ya que a eso había ido a la playa, ya que el mismo había dicho que "había ido a descansar" no a hacer el trabajo de otros, avergonzada la ojiperla alzo la vista esperando visualizar a aquel joven misterioso, pero solo logro ver su musculosa espalda y sus bien formados brazos puesto que el joven se había parado y estaba dándole la espalda al mar, así que se sonrojo de inmediato y trago saliva, antes de preguntar.

-_Por cierto como te llamas??.-_preguntó esperando que el chico la escuchase alzando un poco la voz, pero aún así el joven tardo en responder pues al parecer el estaba hablando por u celular, así que mejor espero a que el chico terminará de hablar, mientras que ella se dedicaba a observarlo pues algo de el se le hacia muy familiar pero no sabía que, y menos sumándole el echo de que la gorra no dejaba ver bien.

Y al cabo de unos minutos el joven terminó de hablar y colgó y se percato de que la chica le había hablado, y como ya había terminado el discurso, guardo el documento en la USB, y después apago la computadora y la dejo encima de la toalla de la ojiperla, para después hablarle a la chica.

_-Disculpa me preguntaste algo??.-_preguntó el joven mientras recogía su toalla y la sacudía, par meterla en la maleta.

_-Ah, si.-_Contestó Hinata un poco apenada por haberlo echo perder el tiempo, pues seguramente el tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

_-Pues pregúntame lo que quieras.-_contesto muy seguro el chico dejando a Hinata muy apenada.

_-Bueno me preguntaba, cuál era tu nombre??.-_preguntó al fin la chica.

-_Es verdad, donde están mis modales jeje lo siento, fui un descortés, pero bueno me apellido Namikaze N …-_pero entonces el mismo se interrumpió aparentemente por que recordó algo, y después solo agrego.-_Oye me dio gusto hablar contigo, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, adiós.-_respondió quitándose la gorra dejando al aire ese fino cabello dorado que poseía, mientras guardaba su gorra y su lentes.

_-Si yo también lo espero, y gracias por tu ayuda.-_en eso su cerebro proceso lo dicho por aquel chico.-_**"me apellido Namikaze","Namikaze","Namikaze" … "y dime como se llama??, Sasuke: se llama Namikaze …" .-**_en eso recordó bruscamente todo, estaba que no se la creía había estado hablando con el mismísimo dueño de las empresas Namikaze y no tuvo la mínima delicadeza de verlo a la cara así que le gritó muy fuerte.-_Espera!!!!.-_pero antes de que pudiera continuar una ola llegó y por lo distraída que estaba en ese momento, la ola la tomó por sorpresa ahogándola un poco, por suerte Namikaze había logrado percatarse que ella lo detenía y cuando volteó miró como la chica estaba ahogándose, entonces tiró sus cosas y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

Y en cuanto la agarró de la cintura la jalo hacia arriba y se la acomodo bien, cargándola al estilo recién casados, y al salir del mar la recostó en la arena, mientras el se encontraba encima de ella para comprobar si respiraba, y al notar que si lo hacia se alejó un poco, y cuando ella comenzó a toser Namikaze suspiro aliviado pero fue entonces cuando los rayos de la luna, iluminaron aquel rostro angelical cubierto aún con las gafas negras, fue ahí cuando vio lo parecida que era esa chica con su sirena, y entonces por impulso llevo sus manos a los lados del rostro de la chica mientras que lentamente le retiraba las gafas, mientras que su corazón pareciese que corría un maratón pues no dejaba de latir tan deprisa que podría tratar de salirse de su pecho.-_**Podrá ser … será ella???.-**_se preguntaba el chico mientras le terminaba de sacar las gafas y al quitárselas por completo se quedó petrificado.

-_Hinata???.-_pronunció su nombre tan asombrado como confundido.

Mientras que la chica abría sus ojos lentamente al oír su nombre, mientras que la respiración de Namikaze se aceleraba a cada minuto, al abrirlos completamente la Hyuga logro enfocar lentamente el rostro del joven que estaba a centímetros de su rostro, pero aunque ya era de noche ella logro divisar el rostro del joven llevándose una inesperada sorpresa.

_-Na...Naruto??.- _logro pronunciar Hinata al verlo, mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera, y veía a la persona que tanto amaba, a centímetros de ella no se lo creía, y no sabía ni que decir o hacer, pero a Naruto le pasaba lo mismo, solo se quedaron observándose, mientras salían de su letargo.

-_**Es hinata p..pero que hace aquí??.-**_se preguntaba el chico sin salir de su asombro y poniendo sus brazos a los costados de Hinata.

-_**Naruto, mmm… creo que voy a desmayarme, no, no debo p..pero.-**_se debatía la chica a puntó del desmayo, y ninguno lograba decir nada solo se quedaron así observándose un poco más.

_-Ey ustedes!!.-_grito alguien llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes_.-Mejor váyanse a un hotel.-_les dijo un hombre muy molesto con un traje de policía, pues en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban los dos obvio que más de 1 tuviera malos pensamientos, además contando el echo que los dos tenían la respiración acelerada, esto provoco que ambos se separarán bruscamente y que se sonrojaran a más no poder, el policía los vio sospechosamente y luego gruño.

_-Un momento n..no piense cosas raras, solo la estaba ayudando por que se ahogo y quería comprobar que respirará eso es todo.-_dijo un poco sobresaltado el rubio, más por el echo de encontrarse con Hinata que por el de ser descubiertos por el policía en una situación algo extraña.

-_Si claro, eso díganselo al juez.- _respondió tajante el oficial, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio, puesto que los comentarios del agente hacían sentir más apenada a Hinata, quien se había tapado la cara con temor a ir a la cárcel, entonces el rubio reacciono y se enderezo a la altura del policía puesto que el era más alto, entonces fue ahí donde el agente lo reconoció y se aterrorizo, pues estaba contradiciendo a una de la figuras más reconocidas de todo el país.

-_Se..señor Naruto Namikaze, era broma jeje no se moleste por favor es solo que como, ya es muy oscuro se me hizo raro ver a personas aquí en la playa jeje, creí que eran unos muchachos vándalos lo siento, no quería hacer sentir mal a su novia jeje.-_se apresuro a disculparse el policía puesto que estaba hablando mal de uno de los empresarios más ricos de Tokio, y eso le podría costar su trabajo en la jefatura si se llegasen a enterar de ello, pero también con su ultimo comentario hizo que apareciera en el rostro enojado de Naruto un sonrojo muy evidente.

_-Pues fue una broma de mal gusto, ya puede retirarse y para la próxima, no seré tan benevolente.- _Ordeno el rubio un poco más tranquilo pues ahora lo que quería hacer era hablar con Hinata.

_-Si señor jeje lo siento.-_y sin más el oficial se marcho lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, dejando nuevamente solos a ambos muchachos y en un silencio algo incomodó.

_-Yo..yo también me voy .-_dijo la Hyuga mientras guardaba sus cosas lo más rápido que podía, tratando inútilmente de lograr que Naruto hiciera lo mismo y se fuera, cosa inútil por que en cuanto Hinata termino de guardar sus cosas y trató de salir corriendo el rubio la detuvo.

-_A donde vas Hinata??.-_pregunto exasperado tomándola por el brazo.

_-Etto, me voy adiós.-_respondió mientras se safaba del agarre del chico y comenzaba a correr.

-_De eso nada!!.-_grito Naruto y tomo su maleta del piso y corrió en dirección de la chica, ella tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

_______**continuara...________**

**y hasta aqui llego el capitulo jeje, bueno ahora si les digo que actualizare temprano bueno eso espero yo jeje :P, segun mis calculos nos estaremos viendo el viernes, jiji sin más aqui dejo un espacio para mis agradecimientos. a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**yari-shizune,Jay-Dope,YukihiraQ,¿¿??. y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, jeje vaya al parecer ahora si nos les di tiempo de dejar review jejeje esque atualize pronto :p ok sin más hasta el viernes xau.**


	7. No dejaré que escapes

**Hola aqui les traigo la continuación,encerio que una gran disculpa, no creeran lo que paso T-T ya tenia todo el capitulo listo el viernes exactamente a las 7 pm, y justo cuando lo iba a subir, el gestor de documentos no quiso convertir mi archivo T-T no saben como me enoje y hasta le grite a mi hermanita, por que no pude subir el capi encerio que todo el dia del sabado estuve intente e intente pero nada, asi que tuve que volver a hacer el capi modificando uno que tenia guardado u.u encerio disculpenme :(, en fin espero y sea de su agrado jiji sin más ahora si lean :p.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. (¬¬ lo malo que no me los quiere vender jaja)**

Y mientras ambos corrían frenéticamente sin rumbo, Naruto se ponía a pensar en las cosas que le había contado Hinata, y ella solo estaba muy asustada pues no sabía que debía hacer, su corazón le decía que se quedara que aclarará las cosas con el, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, y solo le indicaba seguir corriendo sin detenerse.

**_-¿Que se supone que haga??, ay no ¿por que tuve que encontrármelo aquí?.-s_**e preguntaba, un poco asustada la chica.

**_-No, esta vez no dejaré que te marches sin dar explicaciones.- _**se dijo Naruto, mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido logrando alcanzar a la ojiperla, y de un movimiento la agarro fuerte de la mano haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo con ella quedando encima de el, mientras el la sostenía firmemente de la cintura haciendo que ella se sonrojase aún más.

_-¿Qué haces?.-_cuestiono la chica haciendo esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre del chico.

_-Estoy tratando, de que me expliques por que te fuiste sin contarme el motivo, por que lo hiciste??, ¿¿no se supone que éramos amigos??.-_le contestó el rubio, moviéndose a un lado, quedando ahora el encima de ella y colocando sus brazos a sus costados evitando que ella escapara, y quedando en la posición como cuando los había encontrado el oficial hace unos minutos

-_Y..yo.-_balbuceaba la ojiperla, pues apenas y podía articular palabra, y luego estaba el hecho de que era Naruto quien le pedía respuestas.

_-Tu que?? Hinata no sabes cuanto tiempo eh sufrido por tu partida, todos estos años me eh lamentado no haberte podido confesar el amor que sentía por ti.-_decía el chico cada vez más triste y a la vez intrigado.

-_Yo… Pero entonces tu ….-**Ah dicho lo que sentía por mi??,será que entonces a la chica que se refería en su relato era yo??, pero entonces eso quiere decir que …-**_se decía la chica mientras que sus ojos se abrían a más no poder por lo que le había dicho Naruto.

_-Si Hinata yo te amaba.-_ declaró el rubio mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose en ese mar de perlas que tango soñaba y extrañaba, que ahora más que nunca brillaban de manera muy especial.

_-N..Naru…to.-_estaba demasiado sorprendida, tantos años creyendo que su amor era imposible, y ahora el le decía que la amaba, y no solo eso sino que estaba a centímetros del rostro del rubio que incluso podía sentir la acelerada respiración de el pegándole en los labios, no esto era demasiado para ella incluso llegó a pensar que esto era un sueño, era demasiado perfecto para ser realidad.

-**_Eso quiere decir que ya no me ama.-_**se dijo mentalmente la chica cambiando su semblante por uno triste, puesto que el rubio habia dicho "te amaba", y a la vez haciendo creer otra cosa al rubio con su reacciòn.

-_Pero es obvio que tu a mí solo me veías como tu amigo, cierto??.-_dijo de pronto el ojiazul rehuyendole la mirada, a la chica, y con cierto toque de melancolía impregnado en su voz.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Hinata, quien hasta el momento había pensado que todo esto era un sueño, uno de los tantos que había tenido desde que se marcho de Tokio.

_-No es verdad.-_respondió la chica haciendo que Naruto le regresará la mirada un poco intrigado y confuso.

-¿¿_Que??.-_cuestiono el rubio, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Hinata por su tonó de voz algo ronco.

-_uff.-_dio un suspiro para tomar valor.-_digo que no es verdad eso de que yo solo te quería como amigo.-_dijo hablando casi en susurro.

_-¿A que te refieres?.-_cuestiono confuso el rubio.

_-A que no solo te quería, si no qué…._

_-…..-_el chico solo estaba expectante a lo que diría la ojiperla.

-_Que desde el primer momento que te vi, me enamore de ti.-_declaro finalmente la chica mientras que dejaba todo aturdido al rubio con su declaración.

-_Pero entonces por que nunca llegaste a la cita??.-_cuestiono un poco dolido el chico, pues no se creía que ella correspondiera su amor.

_-Yo si llegué, pero como te dije, al llegar tu estabas abrazado de Sakura, y recuerdo que un tiempo tu me dijiste que te gustaba, y pues con los rumores que me dijeron, mal interprete todo, y solo pude salir corriendo.-_respondió al borde del llanto la chica, haciendo que Naruto acariciará su rostro borrando el rastro de una lágrima que salió sin querer de los ojos de la chica.

-_Yo, no fue mi intención haberte echo creer, aquello…, ya que yo fui el que comentó eso puesto, que se supone que tu y yo nos veríamos y pues, no sabia que todo aquello ocurriría así.-_respondió el chico sintiéndose un poco culpable, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a extinguir la distancia entre ambos, y como si de un imán se tratase pronto Naruto junto sus labios con los de la ojiperla, dándose así su primer y tan ansiado beso.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Ino Matsuri se bajó del auto, no sin antes despedirse de su pelirrojo, quien una vez que le abrieron a la castaña se fue a su casa. **Toc, toc.** sonó la puerta, la cuál enseguida fue abierta y dejó ver a una rubia con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado, cosa que alarmo más a la castaña y enseguida la abrazó mientras que la rubia hipaba en su hombro.

_-Que te paso Ino??.-_cuestionó la castaña un poco preocupada.

_-Yo… Mejor hablemos adentro por favor.-_pidió la rubia mientras se separaban y le daba una mirada de suplica, que la castaña no se negó.

-_Bien pasemos.-_fue todo lo que dijo la castaña antes de que ambas pasaran dentro de la casa, en donde ella se sentó en el mismo sillón junto a la rubia.

_-Gracias por venir tan rápido Matsuri, y realmente siento haber interrumpido algo.-_comentó la rubia un tanto apenada por lo que interrumpió su llamada, y haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-_No te preocupes por eso, mejor dime que fue lo que te puso en este estado.-_respondió Matsuri restándole importancia al asunto, y centrándose en su amiga.

_-Bueno esque yo termine con Sai.-_respondió tristemente, confundiendo a la castaña.

_-Pero por que??,no se supone que tu lo querías mucho.-_cuestiono la castaña.

_-Bueno el fue el que terminó conmigo, me dijo que ya no me quería como yo a él, que si me quiere pero que solo como su amiga_, _y que era justo que yo lo supiera por que el ya no me quería hacer daño con su indiferencia.-_respondió la rubia bajando su mirada y soltando una que otra lagrima traviesa de sus azules ojos.

_-Como pudo ser así de insensible, decírtelo así como así, sin siquiera ser algo sutil, es un maldito.-_comentó molesta Matsuri, ella sabía que Sai no le convenía a su amiga pero como ella se mostraba muy ilusionada con el, pues simplemente te quedo callada, sintiéndose culpable por no decir nada.

_-Pero sabes le agradezco que fuera sincero, por que yo realmente sufría cuando el me ignoraba en la empresa_, _pero sabes una cosa.-_dijo la chica un poco más calmada.

_-Eh dime.-_respondió la castaña.

_-Creo que es mejor así además yo no lo amaba mucho, pero lo que me duele es que nunca puedo durar con nadie más de 2 meses, creo que mi destino es estar sola.-_comento la chica a modo de broma dejando de llorar finalmente.

_-Ino no digas eso, tu eres una chica muy linda, solo que hasta ahora no has encontrado al hombre indicado eso es todo.-_y sin más la castaña le brindo un cálido abrazo.-_Mírame a mi, yo que antes era la fatalista, por que a mis 21 años ni siquiera había tenido ningún novio y ahora pues, tu sabes estoy con Gaara.-_sonrío un tanto apenada la castaña.

_-Tienes razón Matsuri, ya no debo pensar así, desde mañana seré otra jeje.-_comentó ya más animada la rubia limpiándose todo rastro de lágrimas.-_gracias amiga por haber venido, sabes así me recuerdas a una vieja amiga que tuve cuando asistía a la secundaria.-_comentó la chica, despertando el interés en la castaña.

-_Si y como se llamaba??.-_cuestiono mientras deshacían el abrazo y se tomaban de las manos.

_-Bueno pues, se llamaba Hinata, pero hace 8 años que se fue a estudiar a Europa y desde entonces no eh sabido nada de ella.-_comentó la rubia.

-_Oh vaya si que es demasiado tiempo_.-declaró la chica.

-_La verdad es que si.-_respondió la rubia haciendo memoria de los momentos que paso al lado de la tímida Hyuga.

* * *

-_Ya es demasiado tarde Neji-sama, debería irse a su casa.-_recomendaba una castaña portadora de dos lindos chongitos, mientras veía a un obstinado Hyuga leer unos últimos informes.

-_Esta bien Ten-Ten, ya voy solo déjame recoger mis cosas.-_comentaba el ojiperla guardando los documentos que hasta ase poco estaba leyendo.-_ahora que lo pienso no crees que tu también deberías estar ya en tu casa??.-_cuestionaba ahora el chico.

_-Eh si pero se me hizo algo tarde, de echo ya me iba solo vine a despedirme_.-contestó la chica un tanto apenada.

_-Ya es algo tarde y yo también me voy, que te parece si te paso a dejar, después de todo tu casa me queda de paso.-_propuso el ojiperla mientras tomaba su portafolio y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina.

_-Esta bien, si no es una molestia claro.-_respondió la castaña mientras salía por la puerta seguida de Neji.

_-Por supuesto que no.-_sentenció el chico dando una sonrisa tranquila, sonrojando a la chica, quien solo asintió y lo siguió hasta la salida de la empresa.

* * *

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos Naruto solo quería quedarse así más tiempo, y Hinata que al principio se había sorprendido, comenzó a corresponder al beso lentamente pues a pesar de su confusión su cuerpo deseaba ese besos con muchas ansias, era un beso casto y puro, en el cuál Naruto trataba de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

Y tanto tiempo llevaron en su ensoñación, que pronto sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir el vital aire, así que lentamente se separaron mientras se observaban fijamente, y esperaban a que sus respiraciones se estabilizaran, tan hermoso era el momento que ninguno quería romperlo, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones acompasarse, Naruto observaba a Hinata con un leve sonrojo y una mirada brillante, y ella veía a su querido rubio con sus maravillosos ojos azules y un encantador sonrojo acompañando su perfecto y masculino rostro, hasta que...

***¡¡Quiero escapar¡¡,y despertar¡¡** comenzó a sonar el celular del rubio asustando a ambos, pues ellos dos estaban tan embelesados uno con el otro que el mundo dejo de existir, pero a la vez hizo reaccionar a la ojiperla que empezó a moverse para que Naruto se quitara de encima pues también se había echo consiente de la posición en que estaban con el rubio, y sonrojándose de más**, *¡¡Quiero escapar¡¡,y despertar¡¡**, pero al volver a sonar el rubio se levantó de donde estaba claramente sonrojado por su arrebató y entonces no queriendo del todo tuvo que contestar, y al hacerlo lentamente fue frunciendo el seño y comenzó a hablar más enojado que antes, haciendo pensar cosas raras a Hinata quien, no sabía explicarse por que sólo tenia ganas de salir corriendo, así que sin pensar más se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su auto mientras Naruto parecía un poco molesto al hablar, y antes de que ella se metiera a su auto Naruto volteo y la miró a punto de irse fue cuando el le grito que esperará pero por mala suerte le grito un poco molestó, cosa que espantó a Hinata, quien creía que el estaba molesto por el beso que se habían dado, así que se metió por completo a su auto y arranco rumbo a su mansión, dejando a Naruto más molesto y confundido.

-_Shikamaru escoges buen momento para llamar¡¡.-_gritaba el rubio exasperado y molesto.

-_Oye no tengo la culpa que dejes los papeles de la reunión de mañana, papeles que claramente te dije que revisarás.-_respondía ahora molesto el Nara.

-_Ya olvídalo ahora voy para allá.-_decía Naruto mientras se dirigía a su auto, con destino a la casa de su líder financiero y amigo Shikamaru, aunque se sentía algo confundido, por la actitud repentina de Hinata.

Mientras que ella ya había llegado a su casa y ahora solo estaba estacionando su auto, después tomó su maleta y salió de ahí, y al entrar a su casa no quiso ver a nadie solo subió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas en la cama y se encerró en el baño mientras se metía a la ducha.

-**_No entiendo por que se molesto ay necesito hablar con alguien, pero por lo menos ahora se que el siente algo por mi.-_**y así teniendo esos pensamientos termino de bañarse y salio del baño, luego se cambio y se puso su pijama, mientras se sentaba en su cama y tomaba de la maleta su lactop, su USB y su celular. Pero al cabo de unos segundos la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Hanabi quien traía puesta su pijama y su almohada, fue ahí cuando recordó lo que le había prometido en la tarde así que colocando su computadora en una silla, invitó a pasar a su hermana quien se sentó en la cama a un lado de Hinata.

_-Oye Hinata estas bien te notó algo ida.-_comentó Hanabi quien había notado lo alterada que estaba su hermana.

-_Bueno la verdad es que si, por que no sabes a quien me encontré en la playa.-_le dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Hanabi quien solo le pidió que le contará todo.

Y así Hinata le relató todo lo ocurrido desde cuando llegó a la playa hasta cuando Naruto la beso y su repentino escape.

-_Y eso paso, no se por que se molestó.-_comentó cabizbaja la ojiperla mientras que Hanabi tomaba una pose seria, y al cabo de unos minutos le dijo.

_-Y no crees que se enojo por la llamada que recibió, digo obviamente interrumpió el momento que seguramente ambos estaban esperando?.-_cuestionó la castaña mientras que Hinata razonaba lo que había escuchado, hasta que de pronto se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con su mano, haciendo que Hanabi la mirara raro.

-_Tienes razón Hanabi, ay que tonta soy, y lo peor es que no se donde vive.-_dijo Hinata un tanto deprimida por su situación.

-_Pero que no se supone que mañana lo verás?.-_preguntó Hanabi un tanto desconcertada.

_-Que dices??.-_cuestiono la Hyuga mayor un tanto confundida.

_-Ay, Hinata, no mañana tienes una reunión con el presidente de la compañía Namikaze??.-_interrogó Hanabi, mientras que Hinata solo asentía.

-_Y como se apellida Naruto??.-_continuó la castaña.

_-Es verdad Naruto es el dueño, eso quiere decir que mañana lo veré de nuevo, que bien, pero que le diré, digo eso de besarlo y luego irme , de seguro que esta vez si me odiará.-_comentó la chica un poco preocupada.

_-No lo creo, pero esta también es la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez.-_Sentencio Hanabi.

_-Eso espero.-_respondió la peliazul.

-Pero ahora cuéntame todo lo que viviste en Europa por favor.-pidió la castaña a lo que Hinata solo sonrió maternalmente.

_-Deacuerdo, jiji.-_y después de esto las dos comenzaron a platicar.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado hacia 10 minutos que un rubio discutía con un pelinegro.

_-Pero me sorprende que te molestaras así, pues que era lo que hacías o que??.-_cuestionaba malhumorado Shikamaru.

_-Pues me reencontré con Hinata, la bese y antes de que pudiera decirle algo me llamas e interrumpes el momento, te parece poco.-_respondía el rubio, más molesto que antes mientras sostenía al Nara del cuello de su camisa.

-_Queee??¡, como que la encontraste y que la besaste, eso no me la creo pero como fue??.-_preguntó asombrado el pelinegro puesto que el conocía los sentimientos que Naruto guardaba para con la ojiperla, mientras que forcejeaba para que Naruto lo soltase, entonces el rubio se calmo un poco y lo libero de su agarre, después se sentó en el sofá del Nara mientras que este esperaba expectante a que le contará que es lo que había pasado en la playa mientras que se acomodaba el cuello.

-_Y bien que esperas para contarme, oh me dejarás con la duda, después de casi matarme solo por tratar de hacerte un favor al recordarte esos papeles que tenias que leer??.-_cuestiono el Nara un poco escéptico, por la actitud del rubio.

-_Si todo paso tan repentino que, todavía pienso que fue un sueño, no puedo creer que la bese, fue tan genial que no me lo creo, lo único malo es que no la volveré a ver genial por que me pasa esto a mi??.-_se lamentó el rubio, mientras que Shikamaru recordaba una cosa importante que Naruto debía saber.

-_En eso creo que te equivocas.-_comentó Shikamaru mientras que hojeaba los documentos que Naruto había olvidado, pero a la vez captando la atención del rubio.

_-Por que lo dices??.-_cuestionó el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie y se plantaba enfrente del Nara.

_-Por que es probable que mañana la vuelvas a ver.-_comentó sin más rodeos el pelinegro.

-_Explícate.-_ordeno el rubio exasperado.

_-Problemático, escucha esto.-_dijo el Nara mientras leía unas líneas del documento.-_aparte de la negociación de la alianza también, se presentará el nuevo dueño de la empresa, puesto que el puesto le ah sido heredado al primogénito del director.. Entiendes eso?.-_pregunto el Nara un poco molesto.

_-Realmente no.-_respondió sinceramente el rubio, haciendo que el Nara se exaltara un poco, pero solo bufo molesto.

-_Me refiero a que Hiashi el dueño de la empresa cedió su cargo a su primogénito que en este caso es Hinata por ser la mayor, de sus hijas.-_Le explico Shikamaru con una venita en la frente.

_-Entonces si aceptamos la alianza con la empresa quiere decir que podré visitar a Hinata sin nesecidad de excusas….-_pensaba el rubio ya más templado.

-_Técnicamente si, e incluso mañana la verás por que será ella quien redacte el discurso para la conclusión de la alianza.-_dijo Shikamaru, suponiéndose lo que pensaba hacer Naruto.

-_Bien entonces firmaremos la alianza, aparte de mis intereses por que realmente nos conviene, no se por que mi padre no quiso aceptar cuando Hiashi se lo propuso pero esta vez nosotros si lo aremos.-_respondió Naruto tomándose la barbilla y contemplando el siguiente día_._

_-Deacuerdo mañana tendré listos los papeles en la empresa para cuando regreses de la junta con Ino, pero ahora resuelto que la volverás a ver cuéntame como ocurrió su reencuentro.-_exigió el pelinegro mientras sacaba del refrigerador dos latas de cerveza.

_-Está bien pero espera un momento.-_respondió el rubio mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número,-**_ primero necesito saber si Hinata cambió de número o no…-_**pensaba el chico mientras marcaba.

_-Ok.-_respondió Shikamaru mientras le tendía la otra cerveza a naruto y tomaba asiento en el sofá más grande que tenia.

* * *

_-Te lo juro Hanabi y…_***¡¡Prometí volver, cada día cálido!!**_ -_comentaba la ojiperla antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar.

_-Quien es??.-_cuestiono Hanabi al ver el rostro dudativo de su hermana_._

_-No lo se dice número privado.-_Respondió la ojiperla antes de contestar.

_-Bueno??.-_cuestionó la chica.

_-….._

_-Bueno??.-_insistió la chica pero nadie contestaba al otro lado, hasta que le colgaron.

_-…..-_

_-Ja me colgaron.-_decía extrañada la ojiperla.

_-Bueno alo mejor se equivocaron de número jiji.-_comentaba Hanabi mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-_Si tienes razón.-_dijo al fin Hinata olvidándose del asunto, mientras ella y Hanabi seguían con su amena platica.

* * *

**_-Que bien al parecer no cambio su número mmm… y se me ocurre una forma de hacerle saber de una ves por todas que quiero que sea algo más que mi amiga.-_**pensaba Naruto mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.-**_Esta vez no estoy dispuesto a perderte, sabiendo que tu no me eres indiferente._**

_-A quien le llamaste??.-_cuestionó Shikamaru un tanto despreocupado.

_-Oh solo comprobaba algo, para poder llevar acabo mi plan mañana.-_sentencio el rubio tomando asiento enfrente de Shikamaru.

_-Jum! Problemático.-_fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro mientras bebía su cerveza.

-_Si suelo serlo.-_comento el rubio antes de empezar a relatar su impredecible encuentro.

_______**continuara..__________**

**Que mal solo espero que no se ayan desepccionado del fic, sin màs agradesco sus comentarios de todos, y les aseguro que pensare una foma de recompensarlos ustedes solo diganme cual seria la mejor forma y yo lo pensare ^^ grax por su apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente.  
**


	8. Como debió ser

**Hola¡¡ :d aqui por fin actualizando de nuevo, enserio que les agradezco que no se aigan molestado, los quiero mucho ^^, y por eso en parte decidi hacer ás largo el capitulo por que queria cortarlo cuando la llama por primera vez, pero mejor no, jiji ok bueno los dejo y gracias por los rr. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. (¬¬ lo malo que no me los quiere vender jaja)**

Luego de lo ocurrido con la llamada, Hinata le resto importancia y prosiguió con su conversación hasta que… **Toc, toc**. La puerta comenzó a sonar extrañando a ambas hermanas, así que Hinata dio la autorización para que aquella persona pasará y se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que tocaba la puerta era nada más y nada menos que…

_-Hola hijas, Hinata quiero platicar contigo ven un momento a mi despacho por favor.-_pidió Hiashi saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando intrigada a la Hyuga menor.

-_Vaya que querrá papá??.-_se preguntaba Hanabi.

_-No lo se pero será mejor que no lo hago esperar mucho jiji, ahora regreso Hanabi, mientras tanto podrías ver la tele.-_comento la ojiperla mayor mientras tomaba una bata y salía de su habitación.

_-Si Hinata.- _respondió Hanabi mientras que su hermana cerraba la puerta.

Caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, que conducían al despacho de su padre, se preguntaba el motivo de su padre, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que si su padre quería hablar de algo con ella seria de la empresa, y con este pensamiento en su cabeza pronto llegó al despacho, toco debidamente antes de entrar.

_-Ya estoy aquí que necesitas padre??.-_preguntó Hinata cerrando la puerta, y acercándose más a su padre, quedando de frente a el.

_-Bueno primero que nada, toma asiento.-_le indico apuntándole con su dedo la silla que se encontraba detrás de Hinata, quien obedientemente tomo asiento esperando a que su padre hablará.

_-Bien, ahora hija dime que tal te has sentido en la empresa, digo todos te tratan con respeto o que??.-_cuestiono Hiashi alzando una cela y recargándose del escritorio.

_-Eh, pues la verdad no te puedo mentir padre, al principio me eh sentido un tanto frustrada por el simple echo de pasar tanto tiempo ahí dentro. -_respondió la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía fijamente a si padre, quien al oír esto se preocupo un poco de que su hija no quisiera más el puesto que se le había otorgado.-_pero luego comprendí que tal vez no sea tan malo, y realmente estoy emocionada con todo, por eso eh decidido que mantendré en alto la empresa justo como tu lo has echo jiji.- _dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, haciendo sentir con esto mucho más tranquilo a Hiashi y sobretodo orgulloso.

_-Bien dio Hinata, si te soy sincero siempre supe que tu tomarías el control de las empresas tarde o temprano, y que incluso creo que llevaras a la empresa más alto de lo que yo lo eh hecho, y realmente me siento muy feliz por ello hija, Neji me ah dicho como te as comportado en la junta de hoy, y también como reaccionaron los socios, reconozco que no sabía que el Uchiha fuera un poco desesperado pero, aún así todos han dado una buena prospectiva de ti, y ahora solo quiero felicitarte y ah desearte suerte en la reunión de mañana,,, se que lograras hacer esa alianza, por que confió plenamente en ti.-_sentencio Hiashi sonriendo le a su hija, quien se sintió aún más motivada por esto.

_-Gracias papá, no sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora.-_dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar y llendó a abrazar a su padre, quien no se molesto en absoluto y le correspondió al abrazo.

_-Bien Hinata creo que ya es hora de que duermas, mañana será un día ajetreado.-_dijo Hiashi desasiendo el abrazo y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica quien cerro los ojos mientras que un tímido sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

_-Claro papá, ahora con su permiso me retiro.-_dijo sonriendo alegremente y haciendo una reverencia antes de abrir la puerta.

_-Pasa hija, y que descanses. -_respondió Hiashi sonriendo a su hija.

_-Gracias padre igualmente.- _respondió la chica antes de salir de el despacho. Y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras que esa sonrisa no se le iba de la cara, pues su padre la había felicitado, y eso ya era motivo de su felicidad por que solo en contadas ocasiones su padre le había hablado de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, así que con una sonrisa ella se dirigió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la ojiperla ya se había levantado, puesto que casi no había podido dormir de la emoción que la embargaba, pues estaba el hecho de que vería a Naruto una ves más, y el que su padre le haya echo saber lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, así que siendo las 7:10am, ella se había metido a la ducha mientras que Hanabi había ido a su habitación a arreglarse para la escuela.

-_**Estoy muy feliz por lo que me dijo y padre, y hoy hare mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer esa alianza, además de que obviamente creo que lo lograré puesto que fue Naruto el que hizo el discurso jeje.-**_se decía la chica mientras que una gotita le escurría, y ella se avergonzaba un poco, puesto que había echo que Naruto trabajará por ella, y en lo que pensaba esto ella ya estaba cepillándose los dientes, así que ahora se estaba colocando su ropa interior, lo diferente al día de ayer era que ya tenia su ropa lista junto con sus zapatillas con broche en los tobillos que tenían forma de una rosa negra.

_-Si que lindos zapatos, ji ji necesito un catalogó de esta temporada, ya que quiero encargarme más pare.-_se decía la chica mientras acababa de cambiarse y cepillaba el pelo pues había decidido llevarlo suelto el día de hoy, luego tomó su USB y su Iphon y los guardo en su bolso, así que se echo un perfume francés que tanto le gustaba se miró en el espejo y luego salió de su habitación para bajar a desayunar, en donde saludó a todos para luego proceder a sentarse, y como no había mucho que decir el desayuno se llevó a cabo en silencio, en donde al final Hinata termino antes pues aún le faltaba imprimir su discurso, así que se despidió amablemente y antes de que se fuera su padre le animó.

_-Tu puedes hija, enséñales de que esta echo un Hyuga.-_comentó Hiashi un tanto burlón pero muy orgulloso, haciendo sentir aún mejor a su hija mayor, quien solo dijo un fuerte y claro.-_Si.-_y luego se retiro.

Sacó su Ferrari F430, y manejo moderadamente hacia la empresa, donde al llegar todos la saludaron sonrientes cosa que le sorprendió pero correspondió amablemente a cada saludó y luego al llegar a su oficina llamo a Ten-Ten por el intercomunicador y pidió que fuera a su oficina, donde minutos después la castaña toco la puerta y luego entro.

-_Buenos días Hinata.-_saludó cordialmente con una reverencia, misma que correspondió la ojiperla.

_-Buenos días, bueno Ten-Ten faltan cosas que hacer en la empresa pero eso lo haré yo, mientras por favor te pido que imprimas un documento.-_pidió la ojiperla a la castaña.

_-Si con mucho gusto, pero como le puso al documento??.-_preguntó Ten-Ten.

_-Ah, se llama discurso, ji ji lo siento es que no tenia imaginación.-_declaro apenada la ojiperla mientras se pasaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

_-No se apene, bueno si no necesita nada más me retiro, nos vemos en la junta y haya le llevaré el documento.- _respondió Ten-Ten haciendo una reverencia, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

_-Ok, gracias Ten-Ten.- _la aludida solo esbozo una bella sonrisa para después salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Entonces Hinata se puso a revisar unas pólizas mientras que llegaba la hora de la junta, pero al cabo de una hora, y acabando de leer todos esos documentos le empezó a dar sueño, fue entonces cuando se lamentó no haberse dormido luego, así que leyó el último y luego se acomodó en su sillón y se durmió un rato.

En otro sitió, o mejor dicho en otra empresa, Naruto había ingresado en su empresa y como era costumbre todas sus empleadas se amontonaban para verlo entrar sin estorbarle el paso claro, pues sabían que su jefe era un hombre muy ocupado, pero lo que las cautivo ese día fue la sonrisa tan radiante que traía en la cara, cosa que para ellas estaba más que claro, Naruto había conocido a alguien, y eso no las dejaba muy contentas.

Naruto había saludado a Ino quien ya estaba en su puesto y lo había recibido cordialmente, el rubio la observo y notó algo raro en su mirada pero decidió no preguntar por el momento más tarde lo haría ahora debía acabar con unos pendientes antes de la reunión con la empresa rival.-_Ino en unas horas saldremos directo a la empresa Hyuga, por favor estate lista ok.-_ pidió el ojiazul mientras la otra rubia solo asentía, así que se metió a su oficina y se puso a trabajar.

_**-Hoy es el día mi Hinata esperó que estés preparada juju.-**_se decía el chico mientras sonreía más abiertamente.

Al parecer el sueño de descanso había durado mucho pues Hinata durmió casi por 4 horas, y lo único que la despertó fueron las sacudidas que Neji le dio, disculpándose y agregando que el líder de la empresa Namikaze ya había llegado, cosa que al oír hizo reaccionar bruscamente a la ojiperla quien luego de incorporarse se levantó y se acomodo el cabello para luego seguir a Neji un poco apenada y a la vez emocionada por volver a ver a Naruto, y al llegar ala sala de juntas ya los esperaba Ten-Ten y una rubia que reconoció al instante.

_-Ino??.-_preguntó algo sorprendida la ojiperla, desconcertando a la rubia

-_Hinata??.-_cuestionó la rubia no creyéndoselo, pues enfrente de ella estaba la que una vez fue su inseparable amiga en años de secundaría.

_-Waow no me la creo en verdad eres tu Hinata-chan, has cambiado mucho estas más hermosa.-_comentó la rubia mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

_-Yo hermosa tu, mira que te has puesto más linda Ino-chan.-_comentó la ojiperla mientras que lentamente deshacían el abrazo, dándose cuenta con esto que eran observadas por Neji y Ten-Ten.

-_Lo siento es que no pude aguantar la emoción de ver a mi mejor amiga luego de muchos años.-_comentó la ojiperla un poco apenada, mientras que a la rubia le escurría una gotita.

_-De acuerdo ya tendrán mucho tiempo para platicar pero ahora, por favor si no les molesta ahí que pasar a la sala, puesto que la junta ya debe dar inició.-_sentencio Neji mientras que todos comenzaban a ingresar en a sala, pero fue entonces cuando Hinata se percató de que hacia falta la presencia de cierto rubio que se suponía que debía estar ahí, y mientras todos tomaban asiento la ojiperla vio que el único lugar vacío estaba frente de ella, aunque era lógico puesto que en estas reuniones ambos jefes deben hablar cara a cara, pero eso para ella era algo intimidante, mientras que Ten-Ten le pasaba la carpeta con el documento, la ojiperla le agradeció a la castaña, mientras que ella lo revisaba Neji se molesto por que el líder de la otra empresa se tardará tanto.

_-Bien y donde se encuentra Namikaze.- _cuestionó Neji un poco molesto por la informalidad del chico, pero captando la atención de Hinata pues ella se moría de ansias por preguntar.

_-Eh, lo siento es que el señor Namikaze pues.-_ en esté punto la rubia se sonrojo un poco por las situaciones que le hacia pasar su jefe.-_ tuvo que ir al baño.-_sentenció la chica con la mirada gacha y muy apenada, mientras que Neji se molestaba más y Hinata se tapaba la cara con los documentos puesto que al igual que Ino se había avergonzado, mientras que todo estaba en silencio algo interrumpió la calma. ***¡¡Prometí volver, cada día cálido!!,**el celular de la ojiperla comenzó a sonar, apenándola un poco más sacó su iphon y contestó.

_-Bueno??.-_pregunto la chica mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza que tenía.

-_……-_pero nadie contestaba

Así que la chica miró el número y se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo que había llamado en la noche pasada, cosa que la molestó u poco, y en un momento de arrebato colgó y apago su celular, se disculpo por la interrupción, y metió el celular en la bolsa de su saco, y luego coloco de nuevo los papeles a la altura de su cara tratando de evitar que vieran lo apenada que estaba, y pasados unos 5 minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio enigmático.

_-Eh disculpen la tardanza.-_ pidió el chico tomándose la cabeza por detrás, mientras que Ino lo veía feo por retrasarse, y Hinata se sentía desmayar pues en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y pronto se le dio taquicardia al escuchar la voz del chico, así que levemente le comenzaron a temblar las manos, acción que solo noto Naruto puesto que estaba observando a la chica que no dejaba que le vieran el rostro así que solo sonrío de medio lado y después se sentó en su lugar, mientras veía fijamente como la carpeta iba siendo bajada lentamente, así que desvió la mirada para que la chica no se sintiera intimidada pensó el, pero Hinata creyó que esto era por que el no quería ni verla, y por eso se retraso en el baño y ahora no la veía, eso si que la molesto, porque primero la besa y luego se aleja pues a que estaba jugando el rubio, así que un poco molesta ella decidió hacer lo mismo que el y desvió la mirada así que comenzó a redactar el discurso, mientras que Naruto ponía un brazo sobre la mesa y se recargaba de el mirando hacia la ventana pensando en su siguiente paso, esta actitud molesto mucho a Neji quien pensó que aquel joven ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de presentarse debidamente, pero como el discurso ya había comenzado no quiso interrumpir ya que e el realmente le sorprendía que Hinata redactará tan bien ese discurso.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba igual o más molesta que Neji puesto que Naruto ni siquiera la había volteado a ver así que ella se volteó de tal manera que le daba la espalda a todos en especial a Naruto, quien justo en ese momento se puso a escuchar algo del discurso que el mismo había hecho.

_-Es por ello que yo recalco que sería muy convincente para ambas empresas está unión, puesto…-_Hinata estaba casi terminando de dar el discurso, mientras que en la mente de Naruto iba recordando las palabras que le puso. Pero al finalizarlo Hinata había decidido cambiar lo último mientras que daba la vuelta y se encontraba por fin con esos profundos mares que tanto la hipnotizaban, puesto que al escuchar lo último el se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo que el había puesto la volteo a ver y al igual que ella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos, pero salió de su embelesamiento al oír a la chica hablar nuevamente.

_-Puesto que ya ah escuchado mi propuesta, me gustaría saber que ah decidido, acepta la oferta o, no??.-_cuestiono Hinata sorprendiendo a todos puesto que había hablado muy tétricamente. Dejando a Naruto algo pensativo.

_-Le aseguramos que esta es la última vez que le ofrecemos un trato de asociación.-_comentó Neji

_-A si que, que decide??.-_volvió a cuestionar la ojiperla mientras lo miraban más duramente.

Por su parte Naruto se llevó una mano a la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos, mientras Neji levantaba una ceja confuso, Ten-Ten por su lado estaba algo preocupada, y Hinata había desviado la mirada algo molesta y nerviosa, e Ino solo se limitaba a mirarlo intrigada.

Y al cabo de 1 minuto, que para los integrantes de la empresa Hyuga fueron eternos, al fin el rubio daría su respuesta.

-_Si es verdad lo que usted dice.- decía Naruto mientras desviaba su mirada a la de Neji puesto que si veía a Hinata tal vez no podría hablar como el deseaba.- Entonces sería muy tonto de mi parte rechazar la oferta, así que… sí acepto. _–respondió el rubio determinadamente, a lo que Ten-Ten se sorprendió mucho pero aún así se alegro.

_-Muy buena elección, entonces déjeme darle la bienvenida a la empresa.-_dijo Hinata.-_Ten-Ten por favor entrégale al señor Namikaze los papeles para que los firme.-_ordeno la chica mientras veía de una forma fría a Naruto.

_-En seguida.-_sin perder tiempo la castaña le hizo entrega al rubio de los documentos, y una vez terminados se los dio a Hinata para que ella igual firmara seguida de Neji e Ino y hasta ella, para así quedará echa la unión entre ambas empresas. Y una vez echa la unión la ojiperla extendió su mano a Naruto para que así quedará firmado y echo el trató, pero al momento de tomarse la mano ambos sintieron un extraño choque eléctrico que les erizo la piel a ambos, así que no duraron mucho con el apretón de manos.

Y una vez hecha la alianza Neji se levantó de su asiento seguido por Ten-Ten.

-_Bienvenido a la empresa señor Namikaze, es un honor que haya aceptado, pero me temó que tengo muchos pendientes así que me retiró ya tendremos tiempo de platicar, ahora lo dejo con Hinata-sama, para que hablen acerca de los detalles de la unión.-_dijo el castaño, a lo que Naruto asentía con la cabeza y sin más comenzó a caminar a la salida seguido por Ten-Ten.-_Nos vemos luego Hinata-sama.-_se despidió Neji mientras abandonaba la sala seguido de la castaña.

Por su lado Hinata estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa pues de no ser por Ino ella se quedaría junto con Naruto a solas.

**-**_**ay, no se que hacer, pero menos mal que Ino está aquí.-**_pero una vez pensó esto la ojiperla la rubia se levanto puesto que Naruto le había echo una seña.

_-Bueno Hinata-chan yo también me retiró ya que con lo de la alianza tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa, y ahí muchas cosas que arreglar, así que me retiro para adelantarme.-_dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.-_Naruto-san por favor, preste mucha atención a todo lo que le diga Hinata-sama entendido??.-_cuestiono la rubia dirigiéndose ahora al joven Namikaze.

_-Si.- _respondió el chico con una mirada desconocida para la ojiperla, y sin contratiempos la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza antes de que Ino saliera por la puerta, y fue así como minutos después ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban a solas.

_-__**Tranquila Hinata, tal vez no sea tan malo, digo solo tengo que controlarme, respira uno, dos.-**_pensaba nerviosa Hinata mientras no apartaba la vista de la puesta por donde había salido Ino, mientras que Naruto la veía un poco confuso pero luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, su plan iba ser puesto en marcha y no contaba con que tuviera tanta suerte de que tan pronto los dejaran a solas, así que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

_-Eh Hinata-"chan", te sientes bien??.-_cuestiono Naruto resaltando el "chan" haciendo estremecer con esto a la ojiperla logrando su cometido, y sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

_-Si, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ay que hacer después de llevarse a cabo la unión.-_mintió la chica mientras sonreía fingidamente.-_Pero creo que mejor deberíamos ir a mi oficina para hablar con más calma y para tener más privacidad.-_ sugirió Hinata mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas, haciendo con esto que Naruto sonriera tiernamente.

_-Si claro.-_respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tan sexy que Hinata tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que el viera cuanto la hacia sonrojar, así que Hinata tomó unos documentos y se dirigió junto con Naruto a su oficina, Hinata iba a paso algo acelerado tratando de evitar que su corazón se acelerará más de lo que ya estaba, pero aún asi pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como algunas de sus empleadas se quedaban viendo embobadas a Naruto.

_**-Y esas, que se cree, como se atreven a ver así de descaradamente a Naruto, eso es molesto, y ahora Naruto solo se limita a sonrojarse y sonreírles jum!, es un poco tonto.-**_pensaba la ojiperla más molesta bufando, para que las chicas que miraban embobadas a Naruto se pusieran alertas de que ahí estaba su jefa y que aparentemente le molestaba que descuidaran su trabajo así, que todas apenadas se pusieron a trabajar pero sin quitarle la vista a Naruto, en cambio el como ya estaba acostumbrado que en su empresa lo vieran así no le dio importancia, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse fue que estando atrás de Hinata tenia una buena vista de su parte trasera.

_**-Vaya si Hinata tiene un buen cuerpo y...-**_en eso Hinata volteo a mirarlo y el se sonrojo y creyó que ella se molestaría por que se había embobado con su retaguardia así que volteo su vista hacia las chicas que lo veían y fingió sonreírles a ellas, logrando hacer enojar a la ojiperla, mientras que el la seguía hasta que Hinata se detuvo y abrió una puerta en la que entro y le indico a Naruto que hiciera lo mismo.

Ya dentro Hinata tomó asiento y Naruto la imito sentándose en frente de ella, entonces Hinata dejo los papeles en el escritorio y llamo por el intercomunicador a Ten-Ten quien respondió de inmediato, a lo que Hinata le ordeno que no le pasará llamadas ni visitas pues estaría ocupada con el señor Namikaze, cosa que a Naruto se le izo molesto que Hinata lo tratará como si no se conocieran, más aún como si ayer en la playa ellos no se hubieran besado, esto lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, y en cuanto vio que Hinata acababa de hablar con su secretaria estaba a punto de hablar cuando Hinata se le adelanto comenzando a explicarle los detalles sin dejar que el hablara, así que Naruto solo suspiro y presto atención a lo que Hinata decía, ya que ella estaba molesta por lo acontecido en el pasillo y no quería dejar hablar al rubio.

Y antes de que Ino abandonará la empresa unos documentos que llevaba se le cayeron así que se tuvo que agachar a recogerlos, y en ese momento su mano choco con otra que estaba tratando de ayudarla a levantar sus hojas, y a momento en que ambos se levantaron ella se encontró con una mirada chocolate, que le sonreía amablemente, fue entonces que sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido y se sonrojo de sobremanera, mientras que el joven que le había ayudado le extendía la mano para entregarle el papel que se le había caído, y una vez que ella lo tomó rozo un poco la mano de ese joven y al momento sintió una descarga que recorrió todo su ser.

-_Mucho gusto soy Kiba Inuzuca_.- dijo el joven una vez que Ino tomará el papel, haciéndola reaccionar.

-_Eh hola soy Ino Yamanaka un placer.- _respondió un poco aturdida todavía.

-_El placer es todo mío bella dama.- _respondió el Inuzuca mientras que tomaba delicadamente la mano de la rubia y la besaba lentamente aspirando su fino aroma, mientras que Ino se sonrojaba cada vez más.

_-Ji ji gracias.-_decía la chica mientras que se soltaba lentamente del agarre del castaño.

_-Pero creo que tu no eres de esta empresa cierto?, ya que nunca te había visto.-_comento el chico poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Pues no, yo soy secretaria de el señor Namikaze.-_contesto la rubia desviando su mirada un tanto apenada.

_-Ya decía yo, je je, así que entonces vas para haya??.- _preguntó más interesado el Inuzuca.

-_Si.-_contestó tímidamente la rubia, algo extraño en ella ya que solía ser muy efusiva.

_-Que bien, yo suelo comer en un restaurant que queda cerca de esa empresa, si gustas yo podría llevarte.-_sugirió el castaño

_-Bueno si no es mucha molestia.-_dijo la rubia.-_**Vaya que si tengo suerte mira que este chico no esta nada mal, jajá.-**_se decía la chica que al parecer solo estaba fingiendo su timidez.

_-Por supuesto que no, al contrario sería un honor.- _respondió el chico antes de conducir a la rubia hacia su auto.-_**Que suerte esta chica es muy hermosa, y no puedo dejar que se me escape.-**_se decía Kiba mentalmente.

Al parecer la vida tenía otros planes para Ino.

* * *

_-Bueno eso es todo ay algo que quieras cambiar??.-_cuestiono la ojiperla ya más serena, puesto que el enojo ya se le había pasado.

_-__**solo tu rara actitud.-**_se dijo el rubio.-_no nada creo que así esa perfecto.- _respondió, restándole importancia.

_-Esta bien.-_dijo la ojiperla desviando la vista, y después de unos minutos ninguno decía nada y comenzó a formarse un incomodo silenció, el cuál fue roto por Naruto puesto que debía llevar a cabo su plan de hacer que Hinata reconociera que aún lo amaba.

_-Y… entonces cuando regresaste a Tokio??Hinata-chan?.-_cuestiono el rubio mirando directo a la chica, quien al oírlo volteo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

_-Bueno p…pues hace prácticamente 5 días.- _respondió la chica poniéndose nerviosa.

_-Ah, y… no pensabas hablarme para que nos reencontráramos??.-_cuestiono el rubio alzando una ceja.

_-A que viene tanta pregunta.-_Cuestiono la chica tratando de sonar molesta pero en verdad quería evitar el tema de lo pasado ayer, aunque sabía que debía afrontar lo que había dicho.

-_Pues no se, tal vez por que ayer, me dejaste solo en la playa y con todos mis sentimientos confusos.- _dijo el rubio poniendo una cara irónica, y sonrojando a Hinata

-_P…pues, a si este gracias por ayudarme con mi discurso.-_ respondió desviando la mirada, y fingiendo demencia, haciendo que Naruto sonriera sensualmente que Hinata se sonrojo aún más.-_**ay no me esta sonriendo así, con esa sonrisa que me derrite, mmm… no! Hinata despierta si te pierdes con su sonrisa estarás pedida y a su completa merced, además ya dejaste tu nerviosismo atrás así que compórtate.-**_pensaba la chica mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora_**.**_

_-Por cierto y quien era eh?.-_preguntó Naruto confundiendo a Hinata con su pregunta.

_-Quien era quien??.- _cuestionó confundida, pero regresándole la mirada al rubio, logrando el cometido del Namikaze.

_-Tú sabes, el chico de tu historia, me refiero al que no le pudiste entregar todas las cartas que escribiste.- _reafirmo el rubio, logrando con esto asombrar a Hinata y dejándola en shock unos momentos, pero después se calmo y respondió casi en susurro que si Naruto no estuviera cerca no la habría oído.

_-A que juegas Naruto, quieres burlarte de mi??.-_pregunto la chica mientras que unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, cosa que ella no permitió, pero con esto haciendo que Naruto se diera un golpe mental al parecer no debería haber dicho eso por que era muy obvio pero aún así el quería que ella se lo dijera.

_-Por supuesto que no, nunca eh querido hacerlo, solo que me gustaría escucharte decir el nombre de la persona que amaste.-_dijo Naruto poniendo una mirada suplicante y a la vez seria.

Hinata solo suspiro.-_**Que locura, como si no supiera, pero ayer le dije que lo amaba así que… que más da.-**__bien te diré aunque no se a donde quieres llegar con esto._-respondió la chica antes de clavarle la mirada haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera, y por fin lo dijo.

_-La persona a la que nunca le pude entregar esas cartas, al que no le había podido confesar mis sentimientos, al que me hacia reír y soñar, al que ame y todavía amo.-_en este punto Naruto tenia una cara graciosa pero debía de admitir que estaba empezando a sentir una sensación rara como si fueran ¿¿celos??, de lo que describía Hinata.-_Ese hombre se llama Naruto Uzumaki, o por lo menos sabia que se llamaba así por que ahora, ya no, ahora es Naruto Namikaze el famoso empresario.-_al fin lo dijo la ojiperla, estaba dolida por la forma en que Naruto le había echo decir eso, pero aún así lo miraba a los ojos, y había descubierto que esa mirada seria se convertía en una tierna y llena de amor, cosa que la desconcertó un poco pero no se lo dejo saber.

-_**Hinata, si es ahora debo decirle que yo igual la amo, de nuevo.-**_se dijo Naruto, y ante la mirada desconcertada de la ojiperla el rubio saco su celular y marco un número.

_-Que estas.-_pregunto la chica pero Naruto la callo_._

_-Shh, espera, solo te diré que con esto te darás cuenta de algo que siempre fue verdad, por que ahora le estoy llamando a la persona más especial para mi_.- luego de eso le guiño un ojo, cosa que confundió a la ojiperla todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces pasaron varios segundos y nada pasaba, Hinata ya se estaba fastidiando un poco puesto que le hacia decir que siempre lo amo y el se ponía a llamarle a otra persona logrando que otra vez el llanto la atacase, hasta que… **Toc, toc, **el sonido de la puerta desconcertó a ambos y Hinata dio la orden de entrar, y al instante apareció Ten-Ten.

_-Siento interrumpir Hinata-sama pero su padre ah estado llamando a su celular y al parecer usted lo tiene apagado, por ello el señor Hiashi habló a la empresa pidiendo que le dijera que encendiera el celular.-_explico la castaña mientras, que con esto hacia recordar a Hinata que antes de la reunión ella había apagado su celular y le escurrió una gotita.-_Gracias Ten-Ten.-_agradeció la ojiperla a la castaña y con ello la secretaria se retiró de la oficina, y a la vez haciendo entender a Naruto el por que "ella" no le había contestado, y dando un suspiro de decepción, miro a Hinata quien estaba ocupada sacando su celular y encendiéndolo y al cabo de 2 segundos…

***¡¡Prometí volver, cada día cálido!! **Sonó el celular de la chica el cuál fue contestado rápidamente, mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la ventana mirando hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a atardecer, así estuvo hasta que termino de hablar, mientras Naruto pensaba en como enmendar su error, y Hinata colgó su celular y se quedo mirando al cielo hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de llorar, puesto que se sentía como tonta, al haberle dicho a Naruto sus sentimientos y que el solo pensará en otra persona.-_**Realmente soy una estúpida, el solo quería jugar conmigo ayer, que bien Hinata caíste redondita.- **_pensaba la chicaya no pudiendo reprimir más su llanto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Naruto que se dio cuenta de que su sirena estaba sollozando y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, así que por mero impulso se levanto de la silla y se fue acercando lentamente a la ojiperla y entonces…

_**-Que??, me esta...-**_ solo eso atino a pensar la chica pues Naruto la abrazo por detrás, dándole consuelo a su llanto, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, a lo que Hinata se quedo estática por la acción del rubio lo cuál la hizo apenarse.-_Na…Naruto que…-_pero Naruto no la dejo terminar la frase y le tapo la boca con un dedo y le beso la mejilla, fue entonces cuando dejo que Hinata se diera la vuelta encarándolo toda confundida, por todo lo que hacia el rubio, cosa que causo cierta ternura en el rubio, que a pesar de que le ponía todo claro ella se empeñaba en no entender los sentimientos del chico hacia ella.

_-Que pasa Hinata, por que me ves así??.-_pregunto el joven rubio.

_-Por que me besaste??.-_cuestiono la chica tomándose la mejilla donde momentos antes el rubio le había depositado un cálido beso. Naruto solo se quedo pensando que decirle hasta que se le ocurrió una loca idea y apostaba que ahora si funcionaria pues, Hinata ya tenia el celular prendido, así que se aventuro a llevar a cabo esa acción, tomó su celular y marco un número de nuevo.

-_**Y ahí va de nuevo a dejarme confusa con sus acciones, rompiendo el momento llamando seguro a una chica idiota y…-**_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por… ***¡¡Prometí volver, cada día cálido!!.****-**_eh?? Pero que??.-_se preguntó Hinata sacando de nueva cuenta su celular.

-_Y bien Hina-chan no vas a contestar?.-_pregunto el rubio esbozando una terna sonrisa, cosa que molesto a Hinata, pero a la vez se saco de onda al notar de nuevo ese número privado del cuál nunca le contestaban, pero se aventuro a contestar.

_-Bue…bueno??.-_pregunto la ojiperla, pero a diferencia de de las otras veces esta vez si contestaron y se llevo una sorpresa al saber quien le respondió.

-_Si, hola disculpe hablo con la chica más especial para mi, con la chica que por más que le doy señales no entiende que es la única que eh amado y amaré siempre, hablo con mi sirena Hinata Hyuga?? O me equivoque de número??.-_pregunto Naruto que estaba enfrente de Hinata mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras ella estaba muy sorprendida.

_-__**Que el… de el era el número del cuál nunca contestaban??.-**_ahora solo atino a pensar la ojiperla ya que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-_Ahora tu no me vas a contestar Hina-chan??.-_cuestiono Naruto mientras Hinata bajaba su celular y lo miraba sorprendida.

-_En… entonces era verdad todo lo que me dijiste ayer??.-_pregunto Hinata mientras Naruto la miraba tiernamente y sonrío completamente seguro de lo que decía.

-_Por supuesto que si, todo absolutamente todo era cierto, por que Hinata Hyuga entiéndelo de una vez TE AMO.-_le respondió Naruto bajando su celular y mirándola fijamente, a lo que Hinata dejo caer su celular de la emoción y abrazo fuertemente a su querido rubio el cuál fue tomado por sorpresa y al sentirla tan cerca se sonrojo y correspondió al abrazo de su sirena.-_No sabes que feliz me haces Naruto-kun.-_le susurro al oído la ojiperla mientras Naruto se sonrojaba más y la abrazaba más fuerte.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que lentamente se fueron separando, y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados por lo que estaba a punto de repetirse.-_Na…Naruto yo.-_articulo apenas la Hyuga pero esta vez fue silenciada por los labios del chico.-_solo déjate llevar Hinata.-_susurro contra los labios de la chica, con una voz ronca pero hipnotizadora, entonces Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más a el haciendo sonrojar más a Hinata (N/A si eso es posible :P) y ella al sentir esos ansiados labios de nuevo cerro sus perlados ojos y se dejo envolver por el momento, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico atrayéndolo más a ella, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor.

_**-Que cálidos son los labios de Hinata, cuanto ansiaba volver a besarlos.-,-Que reconfortante es estar así, cuanto deseaba volver a estar así con Naruto.-**_pensaban ambos mientras el beso iba tomando más forma, y Hinata entreabrió sus labios dando una invitación clara que Naruto no desaprovecho, y comenzó a adentrar su lengua mientras recorría cada centímetro de su interior, Hinata inexperta en esto de besar solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que esto le causaba.

______**continuará..-_____________**

**y hasta ahi queda el capi jiji realmente me inspire leyendo sus comentarios no saben como me hacen feliz, y quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron:**

**yari-shizune,curime,¿¿¿???,YukihiraQ,kyubi dormido,gusvi,binny,namikase,Juan,Itachi_kun,Juna_suna,karin-chan,ETOLPLOW-KUN,naminaruxtsubahina,Gamelos,****Annie Lamperouge**** y Heero Kusanagi, ****grax en verdad me ayudan a crecer mucho como escitora siempre es lindo leer sus rr, de ustedes. y todos se les agradece de hacer bien este capi creo que no estuvo muy ueno, pero eso lo deciden ustedes, okis me retiro adios, dejen sus opiniones porfa :D hasta el siguiente capi.**


	9. Llegada del amor equivocado

**Bien ahora pues encerio una gran disculpa, esq pues apenas se reanudaron las clases y no mis papas estaban sobre mi todo el tiempo jiji, en fin hasta ahorita me les escape para poder actualizar, que no es mucho pero queria actualizar pronto jiji.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenese, es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo utilizo para fines lucrativos :p**

Y mientras estaban exhortos en ese mar de nuevas sensaciones corrió el tiempo más lento que de costumbre, pero solo para ellos 2 puesto que el mundo ya no importaba, solamente importaba la dulce caricia que les brindaban sus labios.

Pero sus pulmones aunque a decir verdad soportaron mucho, ya comenzaban a reclamar el tan preciado oxígeno, haciendo que se separarán lentamente mirándose el uno al otro, mientras ambos rostros lucían ruborizados, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero aún así Naruto le regalo a la ojiperla una gran sonrisa y luego la apego más a el, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino, mientras aspiraba su aroma femenino.

_-Hi…Hinata.-_susurro cerca del oído de la chica logrando con esto ponerla un poco nerviosa.

-_S..i..si?.-_cuestiono mientras trataba de calmar ese creciente cosquilleo que comenzaba a surgir de su vientre hacia su estomago.

-_Creo que debido, a lo que ha ocurrido, no me queda ninguna duda de pedirte lo siguiente.-_comento, haciendo que su corazón se acelerará cada vez más, y acrecentando el impulso de volver a reclamar sus delicados labios, pero se obligo a controlarse al menos hasta que pudiera continuar.

-_Q..que pasa Naruto??.-_pregunto la chica con temor, mientras se cuestionaba que cosa necesitaba Naruto.

-_Bueno es que ahora sabiendo que no te soy indiferente, espero que aceptes ser mi novia.-_comento Naruto, puesto que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, a lo cual dejo a Hinata muy feliz que antes de contestarle ella le robo un beso fugaz, y entonces con una sonrisa que mostraba una felicidad pura le respondió.

-_Pero como decir que no jiji, si Naruto acepto.- _respondió la ojiperla, antes de ser besada nuevamente por su querido rubio.

Si fuera por ellos se quedarían toda la tarde besándose pero, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran directores de las más importantes empresas de todo Tokio, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la cordura, así que Naruto la tomo por los hombros delicadamente y le planto un tierno beso en la frente.

-_Hinata, que te parece si salimos a cenar hoy??.-_le pregunto el chico mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos, mientras que Hinata asentía y posaba sus manos en el fornido pecho del implacable hombre delante de ella.

_-Me parece muy bien, pero…-_se corto la chica de pronto bajándose de su nube, pues había recordado un detalle insignificante, desconcertando a Naruto por su repentino cambio de expresión, puesto que hasta hace un segundo se le veía de lo más feliz y ahora era como si algo le preocupase.

-_Pero que??, pasa algo Hinata??.-_cuestionó mientras la tomaba de las manos y la examinaba fijamente, ella lo miró pero no pudo ocultar su creciente preocupación.

-_Bueno es que me eh acordado que antes que alguien nos vea juntos, debemos hablar con mi padre_.-contesto la chica algo apenada.-_por que, si él se entera por otros que salimos juntos, etto pues se molestaría un poco, además que no se cómo se lo tomé porque la verdad es que, nunca eh tenido otro novio y am, esto sería nuevo para el.-_dijo la chica apartando la vista un poco apenada, puesto que apenas había conseguido hacer muy feliz a su padre, y es verdad que amaba con locura a Naruto, pero al igual respetaba a su padre y si ella mantenía una relación con alguien era lógico que su padre debería ser el primero en aprobar esa relación, aunque ella fuera mayor de edad no podía simplemente romper ese respeto por su padre, claro está que si él se negase a aceptar la relación pues ella no le quedaría más remedio que desobedecerlo, pero esperaba que no fuese así.

-_Ah es verdad, pero no te preocupes por eso, si quieres ahora mismo podemos ir para que no haya inconvenientes.-_le contestó el rubio dejándola un poco tranquila.

-_Etto bueno, pero ahora no estoy lista para decirle jiji.-_rio un poco nerviosa.-_y me gustaría que en lo que hablamos con mi padre podríamos tratar de mantener en secreto nuestra relación, ya que si no lo hacemos la prensa nos podría descubrir.-_dijo titubeado un poco, pues no sabía cómo se lo tomase Naruto, y tenía miedo a que el no la comprendiera o pensara que a ella le avergonzaba su relación, eso pensó al ver el rostro algo confuso del chico.

Pero al poco tiempo Naruto dio un suspiro y luego la miro a los ojos antes de decirle…

-_Está bien Hinata, si tú no te sientes lista para decirle a tu padre yo lo comprendo, y ten por seguro que respeto tu decisión, por que se que la prensa es muy molesta jeje, así que por mi esta bien._

_-De verdad??.-_cuestiono un poco incrédula.

_-Claro incluso creo que será emocionante jiji, no te parece??.-_cuestiono el chico brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

_-La verdad es que si.-_contesto ella.

_-Lo sé, ya lo estoy viendo Naruto y Hinata dos jóvenes enamorados que ocultan su amor del malvado de Hiashi para poder estar juntos sin que los separen jajaja.-_dijo Naruto haciendo reír un poco a la chica y a la vez haciendo que le escurriera una gotita.

-_Bueno algo así.-_dijo la ojiperla.

-_Bien, arreglado el asunto, ahora si, cenamos juntos hoy o no??.-_pregunto mientras que la volvía a abrazar por la cintura a lo que ella no se negó.

_-Si Naruto.-_contesto muy feliz la chica.

_-Genial, conozco un buen sitio._

_-Así, y donde es??.-_pregunto juguetonamente la chica.

_-Mmm es una sorpresa.-_le respondió el, mientras la besaba nuevamente, dios nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, pero por ahora tenía que ir a su empresa.

-_me gustan las sorpresas.- _respondió la Hyuga mientras cortaban el beso.

-_Me parece bien jiiji, pero por ahora debó irme, pero antes dime como le hacemos para encontrarnos_??.-cuestiono el rubio, mientras ponía pensativa a la chica.

_-Bueno ps am… podríamos disfrazarnos no?, y usar taxis en ves de nuestros automóviles no??.-_pregunto dudativa la chica, a lo que al rubio se le ilumino el rostro, al parecer la idea le había emocionado_._

_-Sabes me encanta la idea, excepto el de usar taxis, pero con tal de estar contigo eso no importa.-_despues de oír aquello del rubio Hinata se alegro mucho.

-_Gracias Naru, te amo.-_y luego de decir aquello lo abrazo con más fuerza, haciendo que el correspondiera de inmediato.

_-Ok, aclarado esto te espero a las 9:30, en la fuente Jinchuriki , si sabes donde esta verdad??.-_cuestiono el chico pues lo menos que deciaba es que su sirena se perdiera, y mucho menos que alguien le quisiera hacer daño, por ello si iban a salir ese era un buen lugar de reunión porque estaba bien vigilado, pero al igual podrán pasar desapercibidos.

-_Si claro que se donde esta, es más ahí fue la primera vez donde te vi.-_declaro sonrojándose un poco más.

-_Lo mismo me paso a mi, bueno mi querida Hinata nos veremos ahí a las 9:30 ok, por ahora me retiro.-_y sin decir nada más le dio un tierno beso.

-_Si Naruto ahí nos veremos.- _respondió la chica una vez terminado el beso.

-_Estaré contando los segundos jiji.-_y después de decir aquello abrió la puerta de la oficina, le dio una última mirada a la chica y luego salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

Después de lo que acababa de pasar Hinata se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, pues al fin estaba con su Naruto, y eso no lo cambiaria nadie, por el momento.

Así que ella se volvió a su escritorio y levanto su celular del suelo, y lo guardo en su maletín, mientras que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas pues ella había terminado su trabajo por ese día, así que una vez recogido todo salió de la oficina y fue a ver a Neji.

**Toc, toc** sonó la puerta desconcentrando a un castaño que revisaba con esmero unos documentos, asi que el no tuvo más remedio que dejar a un lado los documentos por el momento, y se apresuro a decir.-_Adelante!.-_dijo Neji antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y dejara ver a su prima Hinata.

-_Hinata-sama, algún problema??.-_cuestiono el chico, al observar a su prima ahí.

-_No solo venia a despedirme, puesto que … Namikaze ya se ah retirado y yo quiero ir a la casa a cambiarme porque…quiero salir a pasear por la ciudad jiji con unas amigas.-_explico la chica un tanto sonrojada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la mirada experta del castaño.

-_Hinata-sama, no es por ofender pero usted no sabe mentir.-_comento el chico mientras la miraba fijamente, provocando que la chica rehuyera la mirada sintiéndose un poco descubierta, mientras el enlazaba sus manos a la altura de su boca.-_pero supongo que usted tendrá sus motivos y la verdad no hace falta que me informe sobre sus compromisos, solo por favor cuídese y no llegue tarde a la mansión.-_fue todo lo que le dijo el castaño volviendo a abrir los documentos que hace unos momentos había hecho a un lado, por otro lado Hinata suspiro un poco aliviada antes de despedirse.

-_Bien Neji nos vemos en la casa, adiós.-_dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-_Adiós.-_dijo el chico sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

Al cerrar la puerta Hinata casi corrió al elevador pues estaba más que nerviosa y demasiado feliz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la empresa Namikaze,2 empleados de la misma platicaban amenamente mientras tomaban unas tazas de café, sentados uno enfrente del otro en la oficina del Nara.

-_Bueno sabemos que eso nos trae grandes beneficios a la empresa.-_comentaba el Nara mientras bebía el café que Ino le había servido.

_-Eso no lo niego, pero me pregunto que pasará ahora con Naruto.-_comento la rubia mientras se recargaba de su brazo.

_-Lo dices por Hinata??.-_cuestiono el chico restándole importancia al asunto.

-_Pero claro, porque para empezar ella, estuvo enamorada de Naruto por mucho tiempo, y no se que tal si ahora lo odia por que el nunca se dio cuenta de su amor…, aunque yo se que Hinata no es capaz de odiar a nadie pero._

_-Y cuál es el problema??.-_cuestiono de nuevo el pelinegro.

-_Pues es obvio que tal si ella sigue enamorada de el, yo no quiero que sufra de nuevo por eso.-_respondio la chica un poco exasperada por la actitud del pelinegro.

-_Realmente eres problemática.-_comento el chico mientras daba un bostezo.

-_Como me dijiste.-_dijo la rubia amenazándolo con su puño, y frunciendo el ceño.

-_Yo te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando Hinata sigua queriendo a Naruto._

_-Que y eso por que??.-_cuestiono la rubia algo confundida.

-_Problemática, escucha sabes cuál es la razón por la que Naruto nunca tomo enserió a todas las novias que tuvo??.-_pregunto el chico mientras veía fijamente a la Yamanaka.

_-Pues porque ni el sabe lo que quiere.-_contesto la chica algo irritada.

_-Te equivocas.-_sentencio el pelinegro.

-_Entonces?.-_cuestionó la rubia más curiosa que de costumbre.

-_Pues fue, porque aunque no lo creas, el también siempre estuvo enamorado de Hinata, y por ello aunque tenia las chicas más lindas el siempre pensaba en ella.-_dijo el chico mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café, sorprendiendo a la rubia por la afirmación.

-_Que!!, p..pero y todo lo que paso??, entonces por que??.-_la rubia no lograba terminar ninguna pregunta. Cosa que hizo que Shikamaru suspirara.

-_La cosa esta que independientemente de lo que ocurrió hace tiempo, queda en el olvido porque te aseguro mi buena Ino, que esta vez Naruto no permitirá que Hinata se le escape.-_dijo el chico sorprendiendo aún más a la rubia.

-_Vaya pues espero que los dos terminen siendo pareja, porque realmente fueron despistados en el pasado.-_dijo la chica mientras relajaba sus facciones y le daba un sorbo a su café.

-_Si, pero ahora dime, que pasa contigo eh??.-_pregunto derrepente el pelinegro.

_-Eh?, a que te refieres?.-_cuestiono intrigada la Yamanaka.

_-Vamos, no es por echártelo en cara pero no se supondría que estarías triste por lo de Sai??, pero mírate luces tranquila, a que se debe eso??.-_cuestiono el chico dejando con la boca abierta a la rubia.

_-Co…como dices eso.-_logro responder la chica mietras se sonrojaba y se volteaba para otro lado.

_-Ino, que no somos amigos desde kínder junto con Chouji, como para que nos tengamos algo de confianza.-_recalco el Nara mientras miraba a Ino directamente, puesto que después de enterarse que Sai había terminado con ella se molesto con el chico pero lo principal para el era su casi hermana Ino, por ello había sacado ese tema.

-_Si, tienes razón.-_dijo la chica mientras le regresaba la mirada al problemático chico.-_La verdad es que ayer estaba destrozada pero…_

-_Ino, yo lo siento, pero ese idiota no te merecía estoy seguro que encontraras pronto a alguien que realmente te quiera como te mereces.-_dijo el chico mientras tomaba una mano de la chica entre las suya, logrando que ella le sonriera y posara su mano encima de la del chico.

-_Gracias Shikamaru, y sabes?, la verdad es que creo que ya eh encontrado a alguien jeje.-_ dijo la rubia, mientras el Nara le regresaba la sonrisa.

-_Vaya que bien.-_comento el Nara mientras ambos sonreían alegremente.

-_Jaja, lo que se encuentra uno en estos tiempos, jaja.-_dijo un rubio que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba burlonamente a sus amigos, haciendo sonrojar a ambos, y logrando que se soltaran las manos avergonzados por su comentario.

-_Naruto, porque no avisas antes de entrar.-_dijo el pelinegro un tanto exasperado.

-_Y desde cuando, tengo que tocar una puerta en mi propia empresa eh, además par de tortolos ni siquiera estaba cerrada la puerta.- _respondió el rubio mientras avanzaba a ellos.

_-No somos tortolos, y claro que la puerta estaba cerrada.-_comento la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada del rubio mayor.

-_Bueno lo admito entre sin tocar disculpen por eso, pero vaya sorpresa que me di eh, y agradezcan que fui yo el que los vio y no Temari.-_respondio el rubio restándole importancia, Haciendo que al Nara se le pusiera la carne de gallina de solo imaginarse que Temari los hubiera visto así.-_**Vaya eso si que hubiera sido problemático.- **_pensó el Nara mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

_-Ni lo digas.-_comento la rubia también con algo de miedo pues conocía a Temari de sobra cuando recien empezaba su relación Shikamaru con la Sabaku No.-_Bien supongo que necesitas hablar con Shikamaru no??.-_preguntó la rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba la taza de café que había usado.

-_La verdad es que si.-_confeso el rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-_Bien entonces yo me voy, luego seguimos hablando Shika-kun.-_dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shikamaru, haciendo que este sonriera aceptando la idea.

-_Deacuerdo Ino.-_dijo por último el Nara antes que la rubia cerrara la puerta de la oficina tras de sí.

-_Cof,cof.- _tosió fingidamente Naruto al ver que Shikamaru e Ino lo habían ignorado.

_-Y bien problemático qué tal te fue con la Hyuga??.-_pregunto el Nara mientras miraba a Naruto con una ceja alzada.

-_Pues solo te diré que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, y todavía no acaba.-_contesto el rubio poniendo una cara de niño enamorado.

-_Así, porque lo dices?.-_cuestionó curioso Shikamaru.

-_Bueno, iremos a cenar juntos.- _respondió alegremente.

-Vaya pero cuéntame ya son pareja??.-interrogo el pelinegro_._

_-Pues… si.- _respondió el rubio.

Y entonces le comenzó a relatar todo lo acontecido con Hinata, antes de que fuera hora de irse a arreglar para su cena con la ojiperla.

* * *

¿¿??: _Si, ya voy llegando a Tokio, tío Orochimaru._

Orochimaru: _Bien y recuerda tu solo tienes que informarme que avances ay en la empresa Namikaze, por que no puedo permitir que el jovencillo ese intente superarme, y espero pronto tus informes, querida sobrina Shion._

Shion: _Si lo se tío, pero tu recuerda que tampoco quiero perjudicar mucho a mi amado Naru-kun y que solo hare de espía un tiempo hasta que el y yo seamos pareja, jiji._

Orochimaru_: Deacuerdo, pero más te vale que eso sea pronto porque me enteré que Jiraya también llegará a Tokio y que se encontrará con Hiashi, y como sabras no quiero sorpresas._

_Shion: Lo sé, ahora me tengo que ir el avión ya está aterrizando, adios._

Sin más Shion colgó el teléfono y miró por la ventanilla del avión, pensando el cierto rubio ojiazul que conoció hace no más de 5 años, ella era una chica rubia, de ojos purpura, se podría decir que muy parecida a Hinata solo que en rubia y de ojos de otro color, por ello tiempo atrás Naruto se había fijado en ella pero al conocer su forma de ser, reacciono ya que podría parecerse fijamente a su sirena pero no por eso seria igual y eso fue una lección algo dura de aprender para Naruto.

Pero ahora Shion estaría de regreso y con planes de espía, que pasará cuando descubra que Naruto por fin está con la chica a la que realmente amaba??...

**Bien hasta aqui espero que aya estado entendible el capi :p jiji ok nos veremos pronto, grax por sus rr, **

**Espero mereserme almens 1 rr jiji ok pues hasta luego.**


	10. Cena nostalgica

**Hola pues ahora si no que decir, me tarde más de lo esperado, jejeje pero bueno ahora trate de hacerlo más largo, que pues no se que tal aya quedado pero espero que dejen sus comentarios jejejee, por cierto un agradecimiento a danger quien me hizo la correccion de los ojos de Shion grax y ya corregi eso jejeje. Bueno ahora si aqui la conti. 10 ando feliz jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenese, es de Masashi Kishimoto, y solo los utilizo para hacer mis historias más interesantes xD jajaja.**

Después de su maratónica carrera para llegar a su auto, la ojiperla se preguntaba por qué diablos la mansión Hyuga tenía que estar tan lejos de la empresa, cierto que se encontraba ubicada en una de las zonas más privadas de Tokio pero, a veces llegaba a exasperarse, en fin debía reconocer que era hermosa la vista desde su mansión pero ahora es cuando se ponía a pensar en que debía buscar un departamento para ella sola,-_**y también para que Naruto pueda visitarme… ay qué cosas pienso.-**_se puso roja de solo pensar en que su rubio la visitase, pero no sería del todo malo solo debía buscar unos departamentos exclusivos y que estuvieran cerca de la empresa, ya estaba decidido en cuanto le comentará a su padre la idea comenzaría a buscar departamentos en zonas residenciales, pero por ahora lo importante era llegar a la mansión, nunca creyó alegrarse tanto al divisar las rejas que rodeaban la casa, en cuanto llegará a su cuarto buscaría un par de vestidos negros que tenia para ocasiones especiales, marca Channel (N/A que según leí esta es una de las marcas de ropa más caras y exclusivas del mundo xD)así que en cuanto salió del Ferrari casi corrió hacia la puerta que por suerte el mayordomo abrió y ella después de agradecer subió pronto las escaleras, respiro hondo y luego se descalzo las zapatillas, mientras abría su closet entonces comenzó a buscar vestido tras vestido, tratando de encontrar el indicado de entre todos los negros que tenia, hasta que de pronto se topo con uno que realmente le gusto era de hombros descubiertos con una cinta alrededor de sus costados, con un moño en su muslo izquierdo, a decir verdad era uno que no había usado antes pues su padre se lo había regalado cuando recién había regresado a Tokio, sin pensarlo más lo tomo y lo coloco sobre su cama, de sus cajones saco unas bragas negras y un bracier igual pero con encaje, los coloco sobre su cama a un lado del vestido y después saco unas zapatillas Mary Janes negras cerradas con un lazo y tacón de 8cm.

Después se saco su ropa y se metió a bañar, tratando de no estar más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, porque si bien había tenido algunas citas nada importantes hay que decirlo, pero ahora era diferente todo pues iría con nada más y nada menos que con su adorado Naruto, en eso ella recordó algo importante.

_**-Es verdad, Naruto y yo tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, en especial el por qué nunca me dijo que él era un Namikaze, vaya si hay cosas que no conozco de él, pero lo importante es que me ama jiji.-**_ y sonriendo termino de bañarse para salir y ponerse su vestido.

-_Vaya Naruto a eso le llamo suerte.-_comentaba el pelinegro mientras veía atentamente a su amigo/jefe.

-_No es suerte Shikamaru, es amor.- _decía el rubio mientras ponía ojitos de borreguito (N/A waa me derrite xD).

-_Ok, lo que digas pero ey!, chico enamorado ya viste la hora??.- _comento el Nara mientras mostraba su reloj de mano.

-_Ehhhh!!!!, no puede ser ya es tarde, tengo que irme si no, no me dará tiempo ay no¡¡.-_gritaba el rubio mientras se levantaba y dejaba caer la silla sin importarle nada, casi jalándose el cabello, estaba en estado de total histeria.

-_Naruto cálmate!!, por dios nunca te había visto así, además todavía tienes como 2 horas.-_le decía el Nara mientras lo agarraba por los hombros intentando calmarlo, cosa que logro después de comentarle que aún tenía tiempo.

-_Ufff!, tienes razón lo siento, pero entiéndeme no quiero echarlo a perder, no quiero fallarle a ella.-_ susurro mientras daba un suspiro.

Cosa que saco mucho de onda a Shikamaru, puesto que Naruto no solía ponerse así y menos tratándose de mujeres,- _**pero es cierto que estamos hablando de su cita con Hinata.-**_, así que tenía razones para ponerse en ese estado, y dando otro suspiro el rubio saco de sus pensamientos al Nara.

-_Bueno Shikamaru me voy, no quiero llegar tarde._

-_Adiós Naruto.- _se despidió el Nara.

Y diciendo esto Naruto salió de la empresa en su lujosoauto sin prestar atención a las despedidas de sus empleadas, piso el acelerador rezando por qué no lo detuvieran.

-_Matsuri-chan!!, no me lo vas a creer¡¡.-_gritaba una eufórica rubia a su amiga quien al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver a la chica ahí gritando se asusto un poco.

-_Que paso Ino??.-_cuestiono preocupada mientras la dejaba pasar a la sala para que tomara asiento

_-Bueno amiga siento haberte asustado pero es que estoy tan feliz.-_dijo la chica sentándose en el sofá.

-_Ah bueno pero no me asustes así, que me quede preocupada ayer con lo que me contaste para que vengas gritando así.-_ le respondió un poco más relajada.

-_Si pero eso fue ayer y hoy es hoy jiji, además ayer dije que desde hoy seria otra.-_dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos, sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco, síntomas claros de amor.

-_Mmm es cierto, pero que paso hoy eh??, cuéntamelo todo.-_dijo la castaña ya más curiosa.

-_Bueno te contaré, pues verás te había dicho que íbamos a tener una junta con el director de la empresa Hyuga no?._

_-Ah sí, ósea con Hyuga Hinata.- _contesto la castaña mientras hacía memoria y recordaba a la chica peliazul.

_-Aja… pero como la conoces??.-_pregunto un poco confusa.

_-Ah bueno es que antier ella se presento como la nueva líder de las empresas Hyuga y al ser nuestros socios, pues fuimos a la presentación y ahí la conocí jeje._

_-Ah ya veo, ok pues como te decía, al final mi jefe acepto la alianza entre ambas empresas, así que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pues cuando termino la junta yo llevaba unos documentos y antes de salir de la empresa, los malvados papeles se me cayeron, así que tuve que agacharme_, _y no sabes al momento de agarrar una hoja mi mano choco con la de alguien más.-_en este punto la Yamanaka estaba muy feliz, cosa que animo a la castaña.

-_No me digas y era guapo???.-_cuestiono Matsuri enseguida mientras tomaba un cojín y se lo pegaba al pecho.

-_No…-_susurro un poco apagada mientras en el rostro de Matsuri se notaba la decepción al momento que bajaba el cojín.-_Era lindo!! no más que eso era guapísimo, te lo juro incluso perece salido de una novela ahh!!!.-_grito la rubia asustando a su amiga.

-_Ino, no grites que no estoy sorda.-_dijo la castaña mientras se incorporaba, luego de eso cambio su aparente enfado por una cara emocionada, al momento que volvía a tomar el cojín como momentos antes lo tenía, puesto que esa era una rara costumbre que ella tenía cuando estaba emocionada.

-_Lo siento Matsuri, pero no lo puedo evitar es que fue tan especial, que incluso me hizo recordar a Shikamaru, cuando el Chouji y yo asistíamos a la universidad._

_-Qué?? entonces te recordó a Shikamaru cuando todavía te atraía??.-_cuestiono curiosa la chica, puesto que era cierto que la rubia había sentido un afecto más de amigos por el Nara, pero tan pronto se graduaron el empezó a salir con Temari, así que ella desistió de su amor por él ya que llegó a la conclusión de que el Nara no la vería más que como una hermana, así pues conoció a muchos chicos pero con los cuales sus relaciones tendían a durar solo 2 meses, e incluso conoció a Sai con quien creyó que todo sería diferente, pero la verdad es que había sucedido lo mismo que con los otros, y eso realmente la había acongojado la noche anterior.

-_Pues sí, pero mucho mejor, realmente creo que fue amor a primera vista_.- respondió la rubia asombrando a la castaña.

-_Vaya viniendo de ti, me sorprende oír eso ya que aún recuerdo cuando te dije algo similar el día que conocí a Gaara y tú me dijiste que eso era un mito.-_ respondió algo irónica la castaña.

-_Bueno esa era la vieja Ino, jeje y esta es la nueva Ino Yamanaka la cuál cree en el amor a primera vista._

_-Oh para que digas eso debió haber pasado algo emocionante entre ustedes ya cuéntame ándale.- _pidió la chica.

-_Ok, como te decía __al momento en que nuestras manos chocaron levante la vista y me encontré con la mirada chocolate más hermosa que haya visto, mientras que ambos nos íbamos levantando, el me sonrió amablemente, y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido e incluso me sonroje de sobremanera, mientras que el joven que me ayudo extendió la mano para entregarme el documento que se me había caído, y en cuanto lo recibí nuestras manos se rozaron y al momento sentí una descarga que recorrió todo mi ser y me sentí un poco adormecida._

_-Ay amiga que emoción¡¡.-_comento la castaña muy emocionada por el encuentro especial de su amiga.

_-Si jejeje, entonces su voz me despertó de la ensoñación y como todo un caballero se presento y me dijo que se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka, mientras que yo tomaba el documento y lo guardaba, y bueno obvio yo también me presente fingiendo ser una chica tímida jeje, cosa que me resulto por que tomó delicadamente mi mano y la beso._

_-Kyaaa¡¡ y qué más??.- _cuestiono muy emocionada la chica.

_-Bueno pues conversamos un poco y luego como yo me iba para la empresa él se ofreció a llevarme y me invitó a comer, y bueno no rechace la oferta jeje, así pues en el camino conversamos un poco de la unión de las empresas, el me contó que él trabajaba en la empresa Hyuga aunque eso ya lo había notado yo jejeje.-_ Muy sonriente estaba la rubia que pronto Matsuri se sintió feliz por ella y escuchaba muy emocionada su relato.

-_Y pues comimos en un restaurante que se llama, "Destiny red", raro nombre pero bueno_.- dijo haciendo memoria.

-_Yo pienso que su encuentro estaba destinado ay que lindo.-_ comento Matsuri suspirando.

-_Tal vez…-_ respondió pensativa la rubia.-_en fin de ahí hablamos de muchas cosas incluso me contó que tiene un perro que se llama Akamaru, y pues ya al termino me pidió mi celular y me dio el de el, entonces recordé que en la empresa me esperaban así que con toda la pena me tuve que despedir no sin antes quedar con el para una próxima vez ahh!!.-_ suspiro la chica mientras soñaba despierta.

-_Que bien Ino, estoy tan feliz por ti, y creó que a Kiba realmente le gustaste._

_-Sí pero… ahora tengo miedo.- _dijo de pronto Ino cambiando su semblante por uno serió.

-_Pero por qué??.-_cuestiono intrigada.

-_Porque… y que tal que me ilusiono y todo sale igual que siempre con relaciones de 2 meses, y de nuevo sola y herida??.-_ preguntando con pavor miró a la castaña quien la miraba preocupada.

-_Pues ahora creo que antes de que esto avance más debes hablar con el de tus miedos y si el te comprende créeme que no te desilusionará.-_ aconsejo la castaña mientras que la abrazaba trasmitiéndole su apoyo.

-_Tienes razón Matsu, gracias.-_ contesto la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo agradecida.

Y en cuanto Naruto estaciono su auto subió a si departamento lo más rápido que pudo, cerro su puerta azotándola en el acto e inclusive aventó su portafolio al sofá de cuero carísimo que adornaba su refinada sala, y se comenzó a desvestir para tomar una ducha rápida, que no le importo que estuviera fría, pues con lo apurado que estaba ni la sintió, después cepillo sus dientes quedando con algo de pasta en la barbilla, mientras salía deprisa del baño con una toalla, abrió el closet y sacó un traje negro con rayas marca Giorgio Armani, trajes exclusivos para gente millonaria y artistas famosos.

Luego de colocarse el saco Naruto se planto enfrente al espejo mientras decidía como peinarse, fue cuando se percato de la pasta de dientes, entonces tomo un pañuelo y luego salió de su habitación, agarro una gabardina gris, se coloco unos lentes negros y salió de su departamento.

-_**Espero que a mi sirena le guste el lugar a donde la llevaré.-**_ Pensó muy entusiasmado.

Mientras tanto la ojiperla ya había terminado de maquillarse así que agarro un bolso negro y su gabardina negra aunque sabia que no le quedaba bien con el vestido pero no le quedaba de otra, y al bajar las escaleras encontró a su padre en la sala, se puso un poco nerviosa porque Hiashi le lanzo una mirada interrogativa.

-_Saldrás tan tarde Hinata??.-_ cuestionó mientras bajaba su periódico para observarla mejor.

-_Papá ya no soy una niña, jeje y si saldré a cenar con una amiga.-_ contesto tratando de sonar convincente.

-_Lo sé, y está bien que te diviertas, solo no regreses muy tarde._- recomendó el Hyuga, mientras que Hinata agradecía haberse puesto la gabardina.

-_Si gracias.- _agradeció la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras salía de la mansión.

Y una vez afuera espero a que el taxi que había pedido, llegará por ella.

Mientras que Naruto ya había llegado al lugar de la cita, observo para todos lados esperando verla pero nada, así que con un suspiro, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se puso a observar la maravillosa fuente Jinchuriki.

-_Vaya, esta fuente sigue estando bella.-_comentó el rubio en voz alta.

_-Bueno eso es porque es una fuente que represente el estilo barroco.-_dijo una voz a las espaldas de Naruto, voz que reconoció de inmediato y en cuanto volteo se encontró con la mirada perlada de su sirena, por ello no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que con Hinata pues ella estaba igual feliz solo que sonrojada como de costumbre.

-_Es cierto pero para mí es especial porque aquí conocí al amor de mi vida.-_ dijo mientras que se iba acercando a Hinata rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, mientras que la chica posaba sus manos en su pecho, sonriendo igualmente que su rubio ambos se aproximaron y sellaron sus labios con un beso que reflejaba un infinito amor, que inclusive unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo emocionados.

_-Na…Naruto-kun, nos… están viendo.-_ comento la chica contra los labios del rubio haciendo que este se separara lentamente pues se había olvidado por completo en donde estaban.

-_Lo siento Hinata pero no pude evitarlo, es que el solo verte me provoca mucha felicidad.- _declaro el ojiazul mientras se separaba de Hinata y luego sonreía abiertamente.

-_A mi también, el solo verte me hace sentir muy reconfortada.-_ dijo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos, o mejor dicho a los lentes puesto que no se los había quitado aún.

-_Bien, etto que te parece si nos vamos ya para el restaurante??.- _pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la mano.

-_Si vámonos.-_ respondió como tal la chica, entrelazando su mano con la de el.

Y mientras caminaban hacia el restaurant iban rememorando los momentos que vivieron juntos antes de que Hinata se fuera a estudiar fuera del país.

-_Bueno la verdad es que vivimos muchas cosas.-_ comento Hinata mirando hacia el cielo.

-_Si, pero sabes??, aún nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir.-_ dijo Naruto muy feliz.

-_Si.-_contesto la chica mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-_Bueno ya llegamos.-_ dijo de pronto el rubio atrayendo la atención de la Hyuga.

-_Eh??, entonces cenaremos aquí??.-_ Pregunto la chica intrigada como emocionada.

-_Pues claro.- _respondió el rubio.

-_P…pero este es uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Tokio.-_ comento la chica sin creérselo todavía.

-_Si es el famoso restaurant "__Tenchikyō" (_N/A que en japonés significa, cielo y tierra ;p, eso lo puse como el nombre del puente del capítulo 39 de shippuden jiji)

-Pero _no crees que al ser uno de los más famosos seguro abra periodistas y nos pueden descubrir??.-_ pregunto ahora un poco preocupada.

-_No te preocupes por eso, solo confía en mi.-_ respondió el chico antes de jalarla de la mano para que lo siguiera a un callejón que daba a la parte trasera del lujoso restaurant, Hinata no sabía que era lo que haría Naruto, solo se dejo guiar por el, hasta que el se detuvo en la puerta de servicio del restaurant, intrigada volteo a mirar a el rubio quien solo sonrío y al instante un mesero abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

-_Buenas noches, los estábamos esperando síganme por favor que los llevaré a su mesa.- _Saludo el mesero antes de comenzar a caminar, dejando más intrigada a la ojiperla quien al voltear a ver a Naruto el solo le apretó un poquito la mano para que se tranquilizara.

Y en cuanto llegaron a una habitación exclusiva del Restaurante la chica observo maravillada que todo estaba exquisitamente adornado, había velas en la mesa, y una vista esplendida puesto que también contaba con un balcón por donde se podía contemplar Tokio en su esplendor, entonces el mesero le pidió su gabardina a Hinata y luego a Naruto, después se despidió y los dejo a solas.

-_Y que te parece Hinata??.-_ cuestiono sacándose las gafas, para verla directamente a los ojos.

-_Increíble, pero como fue posible todo esto??.- _cuestiono sorprendida la joven.

-_Bueno, pues digamos que el dueño es amigo mío, así que cuando le pedí un lugar privado me reservo el mejor de su restaurant, aunque la entrada no estuvo muy elegante jeje.- _respondió el chico sonrojado.

-_No te preocupes por eso jiji.- _dijo la ojiperla.

-_Bien toma asiento.- _dijo el rubio antes de guiarla a la mesa y sacarle la silla para que se sentará, luego recorrérsela como todo un caballero, y entonces el todo asiento enfrente de ella la contemplo un segundo y luego sonrió.

-_Qué pasa??.-_ pregunto la Hyuga un tanto aturdida por su mirada.

-_Nada solo admiraba tu belleza, ese vestido negro te sienta mmuy bien.-_ declaro haciéndola sonrojar.

-_Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, te queda el color negro, porque hace resaltar tus ojos y tu pelo.- _comento la chica, haciendo sonreír al Namikaze.

En eso entro el mesero entregándoles las cartas del menú, y mientras ambos observaban atentamente el menú predispuesto para esa noche, el mesero espero expectante.

-_Bueno yo ordenare Zenzai y cinnamon rolls.-_ ordeno la pelinegra al momento que cerraba la carta.

-_A mi me trae una merluza rellena de centollo_.- ordeno el rubio mientras entregaba su carta al mesero, al momento que este dejaba la botella de champán a un lado de la mesa, coloco dos copas a cada uno y comenzó a servir el sabroso liquido, para acabada la tarea salir a dejar los pedidos dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-_Y dime Hinata que tal esta la champan??.- _preguntó curioso al ver que la chica probar levemente el liquido sobre su copa.

-_Pues no soy quien para juzgar su sabor ya que no se de variedad en vinos.-_ contesto francamente la chica al ver la mirada inquisidora sobre ella.

-_Ya veo.- _comento Naruto ates de darle un sorbo a su copa para luego regalarle una sonrisa a su sirena

-_Etto Naruto-kun te puedo hacer una pregunta???.- _pidió la chica tratando de sonar convincente

-_Eh?, pues claro que si.-_ le contesto el rubio un tanto desconcertado por la repentina charla.

-_Bueno la verdad es que hay algo que me tiene intrigada.- _comento mientras apartaba la vista de esos mares en los que se perdía.

-_Así y que es??.- _pregunto el chico mientras trataba de buscar la mirada perlada de la chica.

-_Es el hecho de que ahora te apellides Namikaze, por que en la prepa te apellidabas Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, por que ahora eres Namikaze??.-_pregunto esperando no ser muy entrometida.

_-Ah es eso.- _dijo con tono de alivio.

-_Pues si, acaso esperabas que preguntará otra cosa??.- _cuestiono intrigada la ojiperla.

-_No, bueno si jejeje, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta pues.- _se pauso para ponerse en pose pensativa y entrecerró los ojos.-_ Veraz es que antes solo usaba el apellido de mi madre por que mi padre decía que era muy peligroso que llevara su apellido, puesto que el era un hombre muy importante, y nunca faltaría gente que quisiera hacerle daño a el o a su familia.- _esto ultimo lo dijo abriendo sus ojos y que denotaban tristeza al hablar del asunto, Hinata lo noto y pensó que lo mejor sería hablar de otra cosa con el pero Naruto continuo hablando y seria muy grosero interrumpirlo.

-_Para mi estaba bien y por eso nunca creí importante mi apellido paterno, lo que cambio un año después de tu partida, pues ocurrió algo que me devasto aún más.-_ dijo el rubio que por su mirar era algo verdaderamente difícil de decir, y Hinata se sintió mal por hacer que Naruto recordará cosas que quizás el deseaba olvidar, así que poso su mano encima de la de el para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-_Naruto yo lo siento, si no quieres contarme lo entiendo pero no te quiero ver triste. -_ le dijo la pelinegra mientras apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

-_Gracias Hina-chan pero si quiero contarte, por que es bueno hablar con alguien de ello y que mejor que tu.- _le dijo tratando de sonreír

-_Gracias Naru por tu confianza.-_ como respuesta Naruto solo la miro más tranquilo antes de empezar a relatar.

_-Pues lo que me devasto fue la muerte de mi madre, ella murió en un accidente automovilístico mi padre decía que le habían puesto una trampa a el, pero al final la que termino sufriendo el accidente fue mi madre, las autoridades encontraron al culpable pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y yo no pude soportar que ella ya no estuviera y decidí que lo mejor era vivir fuera de la casa, en algún departamento para aprender a independizarme mi padre y mi abuelo, no estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión y trataron de convencerme pero al final me dejaron hacer mi capricho, estuve demasiado tiempo lejos de mi padre y un día mi abuelo llegó al departamento diciéndome que mi padre había enfermado así que enseguida fui a verlo, y al llegar me sorprendió ver a mi padre tan debilitado, que incluso llore pensando en que lo perdería a el también._

_*_**Flash-Back***

_-Que te pasa Naruto, te eh dicho que los hombres no lloramos je, cof…cof.- _decía un hombre rubio con un tono que aparentaba ser bromista a pesar de su estado.

-_Por favor padre no te esfuerces.-_ respondió el chico mientras se pasaba la mano intentando apartar las molestas lagrimas.

-_Hablas como si fuera a morirme_.- comento el rubio mayor con tono aparentemente indignado.

-_Minato deja de decir estupideces y mejor aprovecha que tu hijo esta aquí para que hables con el.- _reprendió Jiraya a su hijo que a veces se parecía bastante a su nieto.

-_Tienes razón, bueno Naruto ya que tu abuelo… te ah traído será mejor que te comunique mi petición antes de que comience a sermonearme._

_-Que petición??.- _pregunto extrañado el rubio menor.

-_A pues veras debido a mi enfermedad tu abuelo atenderá las empresas Namikaze de momento..._

_-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.-_ interrumpió el hiperactivo chico a su padre.

-_Podrías esperar a que termine de hablar.-_ dijo a modo de regaño por la interrupción.

-_Vale lo siento.- _comento el chico apenado.

-_Ok, no se que planes tengas por ahora, pero lo más importante es que retomes las clases en la universidad solo te faltan 2 años y medio para que termines la carrera, y no la puedes dejar botada ya que tu eres mi único hijo, por ley eres el heredero de la fortuna Namikaze y deberás tomar el control de las empresas cuando yo no esté.- _dijo Minato a su hijo quien pareció despertar de un sueño, al cuál se había sumergido desde la muerte de su madre y amada esposa.

-_Yo lo se, no pienso dejar botada la carrera pero deja de hablar como si te fueras a morir mañana, por que no será así entiendes.-_ respondió Naruto ante la idea de perder ahora a su padre.

-_Ja crees que te libraras de mi fácilmente?, pues te equivocas, por cierto desde hoy retomarás tu apellido, ya está todo arreglado.- _sentencio el Namikaze dejando sorprendido a su hijo.

-_Que??¡¡, y por que??, que tiene de malo el apellido Uzumaki??.- _pregunto el chico indignado.

-_No tiene nada de malo pero ya eres mayor y tu madre quiso que retomaras tu apellido a los 20 años, por que argumentaba que parecía que yo no quería reconocerte, lo puedes creer??.- _dijo Minato mientras a Naruto y a Jiraya les escurría una gotita y Naruto veía incrédulo a su padre, por decir tal cosa, pero decidió que ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto.

-_Esta bien al fin y al cabo nunca le di importancia a mi apellido, pero bueno.-_ respondió el chico restándole importancia al asunto.

-_Pero claro que tiene importancia después de todo tu futura empresa lleva ese glorioso apellido.- _comento Jiraya

-_De acuerdo el apellido importa, pero ahora espero que mañana mismo regreses a la universidad, te advierto que te seguiré los pasos puesto que espero las mejores notas de la clase.-_ dijo Minato mientras veía fijamente a su hijo quien al oír semejante atrocidad frunció el seño, pero termino asintiendo.

-_Esta bien mañana retomo las clases aunque no aseguro buenas calificaciones, bueno y que es lo que tienes exactamente??.- _cuestiono el rubio menor

_-Pues la verdad no se jejeje.- _respondió Minato mientras reía traviesamente y se rascaba la cabeza.

-_Ay padre, y a todo esto donde esta la abuela??.- _pregunto mientras buscaba en toda la habitación a su querida abuelita.

-_Fue por los resultados de los exámenes de tu padre ya no ah de tardar.-_ respondió Jiraya.

-_Ah, ya veo.- _comento Naruto.

***Fin de Flash-Back***

-_Realmente lo siento Naruto debió de ser muy difícil para ti.- _dijo Hinata mientras traviesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-_No te preocupes creo que poco a poco lo voy superando jeje, ya que aún tengo el apoyo de mis abuelos, pues mi padre murió al mes de que tomará posesión de las empresas.-_ comento el rubio con tono melancólico.

-_Naruto.- _y sin decir más Hinata se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia Naruto quien no se esperaba que la ojiperla se abalanzara contra el y que ambos estuvieran a punto de caer al suelo, pero el rubio le resto importancia y respondió al abrazo de su pelinegra.

-_Gracias amor, por escucharme y brindarme tu apoyo.- _susurro el rubio al momento que se dejaba embriagar por el aroma de su dulce sirena.

-_No tienes nada que agradecer amor mío, por que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti.- _respondió la chica antes de besarlo tratando de trasmitir su amor.

Luego del tierno beso ambos permanecieron abrazados, hasta que el mesero entro con sus pedidos y ambos se sonrojaron al ser sorprendidos en una situación un tanto intima, así que ambos retomaron sus asientos y esperaron a que el mesero les sirviera, para que luego pudieran cenar tranquilamente.

Después de aquella interrupción, la cena fue tranquila, a la hora de pagar obviamente el Namikaze se negó incluso a que Hinata viera el costo alegando, que nada era suficiente tratándose de complacerla a ella, cosa que la dejo sonrojada pero muy feliz, y antes de salir del restaurant el mesero les llevo sus gabardinas para luego acompañarlos hasta la salida, en donde al salir a la calle ya los estaba esperando un taxi, Naruto quedo muy complacido con el servicio y le encomendó al mesero que le mandara sus saludos a su amigo Hinari, el dueño del restaurant, sin más ayudo a entrar a Hinata al taxi luego entro el, y Hinata dio su dirección, en todo el transcurso ambos solo se tomaron de la mano, y al llegar a la mansión Hyuga Naruto la tomo de la mano se la beso y luego la abrazo sorprendiéndola.

-_Gracias por esta fascinante noche Hina-chan espero que pronto podamos salir sin disfraz jeje.- _susurro contra su oído dejándola sin respirar.

-_Yo igual.-_ respondió la Hyuga mientras se separaban lentamente y antes de que atravesara las rejas de la mansión se acerco a Naruto…

-_Por cierto espero que mañana me puedas acompañar a buscar unos departamentos_.- le susurro a su oído haciéndolo temblar por aquel acto imperioso, que el Namikaze solo fue capaz de asentir y sonreír, acto seguido la pelinegra entro y Naruto se quedo ahí parado hasta que vio que su hermosa sirena ingresaba a su mansión entonces fue cuando regreso al taxi, le dio la dirección de su zona residencial, y en cuanto el taxi arranco Naruto iba rememorando la cita que tuvo con su sirena.

....**continuara....**

**Hola de nuevo jejeje, diran esta como molesta :P pero bueno, como decia ando muy feliz pues gracias a todos ustedes ya ando sobre los 172 reviews ^^ waow eso es mucho para los 9 capis que llevo, gracias encerio por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo en leer las historias de esta chica que alucina mucho y por eso inventa cosas jeje, en fin espero que día a día logre mejorar para que así con mucho gusto vengan a leer las continuaciones ^^ sin más por el momento aqui mis agradecimientos a estas personas YukihiraQ,Ahome Hinata, Namikaze, Kaory18, ¿¿??, kyubi-dormido, binny, gusvi, juan, Juna-suna, curime, *-_shinofan_-*,Heero Kusanagi, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Jay-Dope, danger,naminaruxtsubahina, Yari-zhisune, Itachi-kun y espero que les aya agradado el capi.**

**Por cierto para los que les interese visualizar los vestuarios de Naruto y Hinata en la cena les dejo aqui los lincks, ya saben ponganlos sin espacio ;P.**

**http : / / w w w . p r e p a r a r u n a b o d a . c o m / m e d i a / b l o g s /b o d a s / i m ag e n e s _ 0 1 _ c h a n e l _f 2 5 a 9 3 b a . j p g **

**h t t p : / / i m g . m e n s e n c i a . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 9 / g i o r g i o - a r m a n i 3 . j p g **

**A por cierto antes de que se me olvide querido Kyubi-dormido sobre lo que me pediste te pido tiempo creo que lo escribire en un one-shot aparte jejeje okis pues espero tu comprension, ahora si mil gracias a todos, Arigato-godaimas¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Muchas gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡), weno recuerden por ustedes es por lo que los fics sobreviven ^^, okis hasta el siguiente adios.**


	11. Recuerdos de un triste pasado

**Hola pues ahora si no que decir, me tarde más de lo esperado, jejeje pero bueno ahora trate de hacerlo más largo, que pues no se que tal aya quedado pero espero que dejen sus comentarios jejejee, ya vamos pa los 200 rr jiji ^^, weno este capi es algo de relleno ;p pero era necesario para explicar algunas cosas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenese, es de Masashi Kishimoto, y solo los utilizo para hacer mis historias más interesantes xD jajaja.**

Naruto acababa de llegar a su departamento, tiro sus llaves sobre el sillón, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el traje, para tomar su pijama, de la cual solo se coloco el pants, se acostó sobre su cama y se puso a recordar la hermosa velada que había tenido con su sirena.

-_**Se veía hermosa con ese vestido.-**_ se decía el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

Para él la cena había estado bien a excepción de la entrada, de ahí la habían pasado bien, entonces recordó que le había contado sobre la muerte de su madre, cosa que nunca hablaba con nadie pues a pesar del tiempo aún le dolía, y más si le sumaba la muerte de su padre, tantos años de aparentar haberlo superado pero la realidad era que aún le calaba en el alma sus pérdidas, ya hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello, y al ver de regreso a su amor perdido ya no le importaba nada más del pasado, aunque si había ciertas cosas que se le vinieron a la mente, cosas que sucedieron antes de su graduación.

***Flash-Back***

Naruto Namikaze estaba a finales de terminar su carrera como administrador de empresas, solo le faltaba que le dieran su titulo, pues a pesar de haberle dicho a su padre que no le prometía, tener los mejores promedios, había cumplido con ello exentando todas sus materias, enorgulleciendo a su padre enormemente. Ya que después de que le devolvieran el apellido Namikaze, el se había impuesto terminar con el mejor promedio su carrera, aunque había conocido más amigos que lo invitaban a fiestas y a discos, él prefería no asistir, simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar, pues a pesar de todo no quería defraudar a su padre, y muy guardado en su corazón permanecía el recuerdo de Hinata.

-_No puedo creer que por más que pasen los años yo no consigo olvidarte… ¿Por qué?, porque simplemente no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón y de mi mente, ¿Por qué sigo creyendo que volverás a mi?, uff!, que tonto soy, debería aceptar a todas aquellas chicas que me piden citas, pero simplemente, no me siento a gusto.-_Se decía el rubio mientras permanecía acostado en su cama hasta que… **Toc, toc.**

Tocaron a la puerta de su recamará, pues con la excusa de que su padre quería vigilar sus estudios Naruto había vuelto a la mansión Namikaze.

-_Adelante.-_ dijo Naruto un poco desanimado mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba ver del otro lado a su padre quien vestía un traje gris, pues acababa de llegar de la empresa.

-_Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?-_ cuestiono preocupado el rubio mayor al momento que cerraba la puerta de la recamará de su hijo y se sentaba delante de él.

-¿_Eh?, pues bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?-_ cuestiono ahora intrigado Naruto, mientras se incorporaba de la cama quedando frente a Minato.

-_Porque, me dijo tu abuelo que se encontró a unos de tus amigos que preguntaron si no ibas a ir a la fiesta de Yuna._

_-Ah, pues no, no me interesa ir gracias.-_ contesto secamente el rubio.

-_Pero Naruto, ya ni siquiera sales a fiestas ni sales con chicas, ¿Qué te ocurre?-_ cuestiono una vez más Minato mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-_Nada simplemente eso ya no me llama la atención._

Minato lo miró raro por un segundo y luego con una voz de ultratumba le pregunto…

-¿_No será que eres guey?_

Esta pregunta descoloco tanto a Naruto que incluso se cayó de su cama.

-_¡No digas esas idioteces!, eso nunca pasaría.-_ contesto Naruto más indignado que nunca porque su padre, sacara conclusiones bastantes perturbadoras, mientras se levantaba torpemente del suelo.

-_Entonces explícame, ¿porque no te eh conocido ninguna novia?-_pregunto Minato incrédulo.

-_Aaa…-_ Naruto no podía contestarle a su padre, pues ni el mismo sabia el porqué, o más bien dicho no quería aceptar la realidad de aquello, ya que no estaba listo para decirle a su padre que él seguía enamorado de una chica que lo dejó, no como decirle eso, así que sin respuesta Naruto desvió la mirada de aquella similar a él, que estaba a la expectativa.

-_¿Y bien?, ¿no dirás nada, o es que acaso tengo razón?-_ cuestiono preocupado el rubio mayor.

-_No, por supuesto que no, sólo que, no eh encontrado a la indicada.-_ respondió desanimado el rubio pues no pensaba decirle a su padre que ya la había encontrado, sólo que la había perdido por no confesar sus sentimientos a tiempo.

-_¡Uff!- _suspiro aliviadamente Minato. –_menos mal que es eso, porque enserió que ya me estaba preocupando por la descendencia Namikaze.-_ respondió Minato ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de su hijo.

_-Papá…-_ susurro Naruto mientras levantaba un puño, y cerraba los ojos enojado.

-_Bueno, ya no te lo tomes tan apecho, jejeje.- _le dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y ponía sus manos enfrente a él tratando de defenderse. –_pero ya enserió, yo creo que deberías de distraerte, sal con tus amigos, de verdad que te hace falta, no me gusta verte deprimido, y creo que si tratas de salir con chicas pues, tendrás más oportunidad de encontrar a la adecuada, además de que también te puede servir para olvidar amores pasados.- _esto último que dijo logro que Naruto levantara la vista y lo mirara fijamente.

-¿_Pero cómo te diste cuenta?-_ cuestiono asombrado el rubio menor.

-_Por dios Naruto, soy hombre también, crees que no sabría el por qué de tu tristeza, mira se que a veces, suele pasar que hay chicas que… nos roban el sueño, pero por… azares del destino las perdemos.-_ comentó Minato mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, Naruto sabía que su padre estaba hablando de su madre Kushina, pues él sabía que la única novia que había tenido su padre era su mamá, así que decidió cambiar el tema para alegrar a su papá.

-_Gracias papá, y tienes razón creo que después de todo si iré a la fiesta jeje.-_ dijo Naruto sonriendo fingidamente tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su papá.

-_Muy bien, de hecho te doy permiso de llevarte el moztan, solo que no llegues después de la 1.-_ dijo Minato mientras le tendía las llaves a Naruto.

-_Oye, ¿primero me incitas a ir y luego me pones hora?- _pregunto indignado el ojiazul.

-_Claro, jeje después de todo te llevas mi auto.-_ respondió sin más el rubio mayor, mientras lograba hacer reír a su retoño.- **Así es Naruto, no puedes seguir estando encerrado en tu mundo de soledad, solo por esa chica Hyuga, no quiero verte triste los últimos meses que me quedan.-**pensaba el rubio mayor mientras reía con su hijo.

Así es Minato sabía muy bien el por qué del dolor de su retoño pues había platicado con su esposa sobre su comportamiento de Naruto y sabía bien que sabría las respuestas, y así era ella le contó la razón y por ello Minato espero a que Naruto le contará, pero no iba a obligarlo a ello si no estaba listo, sólo que deseaba que Naruto confiara más en el, pero no lo obligaría, así que estaba pensando en cómo asegurar la felicidad de Naruto si es que el no lograba olvidarla.

-_**Y mañana en la reunión con Hiashi veré que se puede hacer.-**_se decía el rubio mayor, mientras él y Naruto dejaban de reír.

* * *

Después de aquella platica padre a hijo, había transcurrido casi un mes, a Naruto ya le había sido entregado su título y la noche previa a la graduación se paso horas hablando con su abuela quien no dejaba de llorar de felicidad, mientras Minato sonreía tratando de ocultar las ganas que lo invadían de llorar, pues él sabía que no debía llorar delante de su hijo ya que de hacerlo se estaría contradiciendo.

El día de la graduación Naruto se fue al baile con una chica llamada Sasame Fuuma quien era una chica de buen cuerpo y cabello anaranjado, la cual desde hacía un buen tiempo que le había echado el ojo al rubio y este por fin había cedido, y en su noche de graduación al ojiazul no le hacía ninguna gracia llegar solo al glamuroso baile, pues todos sus amigos irían acompañados y el no sería la excepción, aparte que no quería otra platica en la cual estuviera en duda su sexualidad. El baile transcurrió tranquilo, no faltaron maestros que lo felicitaban pues había logrado el mejor promedio de la carrera, después él había dejado a Sasame con sus amigas mientras que el iba en busca de los suyos, encontrándose al Nara en una esquina del salón juntó con Chouji quien no dejaba de ver la mesa de aperitivos.

-¿_Muy animada la fiesta no?- _cuestiono el ojiazul llegando junto a ellos.

-_Ne yo diría que es muy problemática, pero Temari quería venir y tuve que acompañarla.-_ comento el Nara restándole importancia al asunto.

-_Sí, muy buena, yo vuelvo enseguida jajaja.-_ dijo el Akimichi antes de dirigirse a la mesa de banquetes.

-_Veo que Chouji no dejará mucho para los demás.-_ comento el Namikaze sonriendo de medio lado.

-_Supongo._

_-¿Y donde dejaste a Temari?- _cuestiono el rubio.

-_A se fue por ahí con sus amigas, y me dejo botado, como si hubiera querido venir.-_ contesto Shikamaru más que aburrido.

-_Ya veo._

_-¿Y tú?, supe que viniste con Sasame, ¿Dónde la dejaste?_

_-Con sus amigas.-_ contesto como restándole importancia al asunto.

-_Si no la quieres porque aceptaste su invitación, ¿que solo piensas tener sexo con ella?-_ cuestiono el Nara ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del ojiazul.

-_Pero yo no…_

_-Y no me digas que no te has acostado con ella, porque no te creó.-_ dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo a su amigo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

-_Ya, pero no tienes por qué decirlo a los cuatro vientos.-_ dijo el rubio mirándolo molesto. –_además no es por negar que me acosté con ella pero hasta tú te diste cuenta que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, si acepte venir al baile con ella fue por no ser descortés, además de que no quería venir sólo.-_ fue la respuesta del ojiazul, quien miraba abochornado la pista de baile.

-_Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero que yo sepa_ _tenias muchas propuestas.- _comento el pelinegro haciendo bufar al rubio.

-_Y que lo digas pero… pues… ahh, no se creo que después de aquella noche, después de todo no quiero que piense que la utilice o algo por el estilo así que decidí darle una oportunidad.-_ comento el rubio asombrando a su amigo.

-_Eso quiere decir que por fin estás dispuesto a olvidar a Hi…_

_-No digas ese nombre, y sí espero poder olvidarla.-_ dijo el chico tapando la boca de su amigo para que no pronunciase el nombre de aquel amor perdido.

-_Ya veo, pero ey no vuelvas a taparme la boca.-_ dijo el Nara algo molesto.

-_Está bien lo siento._

_-Entonces Sasame ya es tu novia, ¿no?-_ cuestiono el pelinegro, aunque ya sabía la verdad no estaba de más que el rubio lo confirmara.

-_Pues algo así.-_ respondió el rubio desinteresadamente.

-_Hola.-_ saludo el pelirrojo Sabaku No Gaara, reuniéndose con ellos.

-_Hola Gaara.-_ saludó el rubio.

-_Hola.-_ contesto el Nara.

-_Veo que por fin has dejado un rato a solas a Temari ¿no?-_ cuestiono el pelirrojo al no divisar a su hermana al lado del pelinegro.

-_Sí, le di su espacio.-_ respondió Shikamaru ironizando su voz, cosa que noto el pelirrojo y lo miró molesto.

-_Sí, claro_.- contesto Gaara restándole importancia al asunto.

Pero en ese momento Sasame se acerco a ellos con claras intensiones de pedirle al rubio que bailara con ella.

-_Hola chicos, ¿me prestan a Naruto?- _pregunto la chica mientras tomaba a Naruto de la mano.

-_Te lo regalo.-_ respondió Shikamaru ganándose una mirada acecina por parte del Namikaze.

Y mientras Naruto y Sasame bailaban una pieza romántica, para molestia del chico, quien no se lo hizo saber a la joven, Shikamaru y Gaara se quedaron platicando.

* * *

Y así pasó un mes, Naruto ya se había instalado como presidente de las empresas Namikaze pues su padre le había dicho que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a su puesto, mientras que el lo asesoraba en lo que podía, cuando Naruto llevaba apenas una semana trabajando al mando de dichas empresas pudo comprobar que su padre realmente trabajaba mucho, aunque últimamente había notado que su padre lucia más agotado e inclusive un par de veces había dejado de comer porque le daban nauseas, Naruto le recomendaba que fuera al doctor pero Minato se rehusaba alegando que solo era el cansancio o que simplemente algo le había caído mal y que no era necesario que le dijese a la abuela cosas sin importancia que pudieran preocuparla, y Naruto terminaba cediendo y dejaba de asediarlo con lo de irse a ver a algún medico

El había dejado a Sasame siete días después de la graduación, pues a pesar de que Naruto había tratado de llevar una buena relación con la chica, ella se había mostrado muy celosa con las secretarias de la empresa y eso a él lo fastidio y decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz, ahora estaba soltero pero no le faltaban propuestas, ya que su aspecto físico ayudaba mucho.

-_Naruto ay junta con los accionistas a las 4 no lo olvides.-_ decía Minato recordándole a su hijo la junta pues Naruto no se acostumbraba a llegar temprano, ya le había pasado una vez cuando había un coctel con unos accionistas que estaban interesados en invertir en la empresa, así que Minato le recordaba las juntas para no pasar vergüenzas de nuevo.

-_No lo olvidare está vez, lo prometo.-_ decía el rubio hablando confiadamente.

-_Por cierto necesitamos un nuevo líder financiero ya que Hariyama ah solicitado su retiro, ¿tienes en mente alguien que nos pueda ayudar con esto?-_ cuestiono Minato mientras observaba a su hijo, quien solo sonrió al oír aquello.

-_Que bien, porque aquel viejo era un cascarrabias, y si tengo a la persona adecuada para esto.-_ dijo el rubio menor muy confiado.

-_Así, ¿se podría saber quién?_

_-Sí, no es otro que Shikamaru Nara, el es muy bueno para estas cosas, además que es de mi total confianza.-_ agrego el chico mirando a su padre.

-_Muy bien entonces llámalo, le hare una prueba.-_ respondió Minato saliendo de la oficina.

Después de aquello Naruto obedeció a su padre y localizo a su amigo, quien acepto la oferta y llegó a la empresa con la finalidad de superar la prueba de Minato, dando como resultado su contratación en la empresa Namikaze, mientras que Naruto tuvo que dirigirse al aula de juntas para la segunda reunión con los accionistas y para la ultima de Hariyama, la cual resulto ser algo tortuosa, y en cuanto salió de la junta se dispuso a ir con su padre para que ambos se retirarán a su mansión, tocó la puerta y al recibir la orden de entrar, se metió dentro de la oficina.

-¿_Y qué tal la junta?-_ cuestiono Minato mientras guardaba unos documentos en su portafolio.

-_Muy aburrida.-_ declaro el chico un poco cansado.

-_Ya veo._

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_-Sí, ya acabe de revisar los papeles de Nara._

_-¿Así?, que rápido eres padre._

_-Claro, no por nada llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio no cre…_

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza que lo mareó por un momento haciendo que logrará sostenerse del escritorio para no caer, esté hecho alerto a Naruto quien corrió a auxiliar a su papá.

-_Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?-_ pregunto alarmado mientras sostenía a Minato del brazo.

-_Sí, no te preocupes.-_ respondió el rubio mayor tratando de reincorporarse, cosa inútil porque después de unos segundos Minato perdió el conocimiento.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y enseguida llamo a una ambulancia mientras le pedía a su secretaria que llamará a sus abuelos, en cuanto la ambulancia llego rápidamente pero a la vez con cuidado sacaron a Minato inconsciente de la empresa, asustando a varios trabajadores por la condición de su jefe.

En cuanto los paramédicos lo subieron a la ambulancia Naruto se fue con ellos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y Naruto no recibía noticias del estado de su papá, sus abuelos le hacían compañía en la sala de espera, habían llegado a los 30 minutos que se les había informado sobre el percance de su hijo Minato.

_-Ya tardaron demasiado.-_ decía Naruto con impaciencia.

-_Trata de calmarte hijo, pronto nos informaran.-_ murmuraba su abuela dándole un abrazo re confortador.

-_Naruto tiene razón Tsunade.-_ comento Jiraya ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su mujer.

-_Yo también soy médico Jiraya y se por las cosas que se deben pasar, y una de esas es saber esperar, ¿entiendes?- comento molesta la ojimiel._

Si bien Tsunade era una mujer que a pesar de su edad se seguía conservando, ella era rubia de mirada ámbar, con un temperamento algo fuerte cuando se trataba de reprender, era una doctora especializada en Ginecología, se había casado con el empresario Jiraya Namikaze, que a pesar de la diferencia de sus trabajos habían logrado formar un matrimonio estable y feliz, más sin embargo estaba de vacaciones en Tokio visitando a su hijo y a su nieto, pues ejercía su trabajo en Suiza.

Y ahora en estas condiciones, ella mejor que nadie estaba muy impaciente por saber el estado de su único y amado hijo, pero sabiendo de ante mano como se ponían su nieto y su esposo en este tipo de situaciones, tomaba todo su autocontrol para permanecer serena.

Mientras que el tiempo transcurría y ellos permanecían ahí.

-_Creo que iré por unos cafés.-_ murmuró Naruto zafándose del agarre de su abuela.

-_El mío que sea cargado.-_ pidió Jiraya mientras Naruto se alejaba lentamente del pasillo, dejando a sus abuelos solos en la sala.

-¿_Crees que el problema de Minato esté avanzando?-_ pregunto preocupado Jiraya.

-_Sí, es lo más probable, me preocupa mucho Jiraya...-_ hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. –_Y si… ¿ya no se puede hacer nada?-_ pregunto a punto de llorar.

-_Tranquila amor, algo se debe poder hacer, lo que no entiendo es por qué, Minato no le ah contado a Naruto.-_ dijo Jiraya abrazando a su mujer.

-_Sus razones tendrá, aunque si no lo hace pronto será más doloroso para Naruto-chan.-_ comento Tsunade con la voz apagada.

Mientras Naruto estaba frente a la máquina de café, no tenia ánimos para nada, pues estaba muy preocupado por su papá, entonces la maquina izo un sonido alertando a Naruto que los cafés estaban listos los tomo y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus abuelos, y en cuanto llegó se encontró al doctor así que trato de caminar rápido sin que se le cayeran las bebidas humeantes.

-¿_Y está consciente?-_ cuestiono Tsunade.

-_Sí, acaba de despertar, pero su estado de salud es crítico, él debió de permanecer en reposo estos meses, sin embargo claramente no lo izo y ahora el cansancio ha hecho que su cuerpo se fuera debilitando cada vez más.-_ comentó el doctor.

Logrando con ello que Tsunade y Jiraya se preocupasen más.

-_Yo se lo dije pero él es un necio, me dijo que estaba perfecto y que seguía al pie las instrucciones de cuidado pero…-_ Tsunade ya no pudo continuar pues su voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento Naruto llegó al observar a su abuela en tal estado el entro en pánico, dejo los vasos en una banca mientras el doctor y su abuelo lo miraban expectantes, antes de preguntar trago saliva.

-_Mi… padre ¿Cómo está?-_ cuestiono tratando de parecer sereno.

-_él ha despertado pero lamento decirle que no se encuentra en un muy buen estado.-_ respondió el doctor, mientras Naruto se ponía pálido.

-_¿Puedo ir a verlo?_

_-Sí, pero trate de no decir nada que lo altere_.-respondió el doctor antes de que Naruto se fuera del sitió.

Mientras que Jiraya lo miraba alejarse con la mirada preocupada.

-_El cáncer ha avanzado demasiado, no creo que se pueda hacer nada, el señor Minato fue citado a varias quimioterapias cuando aún se podía hacer algo, pero él nunca asistió, y al parecer no les comento nada ¿cierto?-_ cuestiono el doctor.

-_No, el siempre nos dijo que asistía a las citas medicas, pero nunca dudamos puesto que desde joven que él no nos mentía no entiendo el por qué de hacerlo ahora.-_ comento Jiraya, mientras su semblante se tornaba nostálgico.

-_Lo siento, aún si él no hubiera venido los medicamentos pudieron haber retenido el desarrollo del cáncer, al parecer el no los tomaba al pie de la letra.-_ dijo el hombre de bata blanca a los Namikaze.

* * *

Mientras que Naruto al llegar a la habitación pudo notar el estado fatal de su padre, semejante a aquella ocasión en la que Jiraya fue a traerlo a su departamento, sólo que ahora su papá estaba más pálido y tenía unos cable conectados a sus brazos, en verdad lucia preocupante pues el no deseaba ver a su fuerte, sonriente y admirado padre en tales circunstancias, Naruto se acerco a la cama y entonces Minato lo vio e izo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, Naruto correspondió el gesto antes de hablar.

-_¿Cómo te encuentras?-_ pregunto con la voz aterciopelada.

-_Bien, jeje.-_ respondió el rubio mayor esforzándose por sonreír.

-_Te pondrás bien.-_ murmuró el chico para dar ánimos.

Minato suspiro.

-_Naruto…-_ se detuvo un momento pensando en que decirle a su hijo. –_Por supuesto, pero, ¿sabes? Aún si no fuera así, de todas formas moriría tranquilo… porque confió plenamente en que tú sabrás salir adelante, aparte que las empresas las dejare en buenas manos, pues tu hijo mío eres un orgullo para mí, y siempre lo has sido, desde que naciste y sonreíste por primera vez supe… que tú llenarías nuestras vidas de luz, tanto a tu madre como a mí y recuerda que donde quiera que estemos los dos trataremos de cuidarte.-_ dijo Minato mientras sonreía lentamente, descontrolando a Naruto con sus palabras.

-_¿Por qué dices eso?, suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo, por favor papá ya deja de bromear.-_ comento Naruto con la mirada gacha y con voz quebrantada.

-_Hijo…_

_-¡Ya basta! deja de decir estupideces, te pondrás bien maldita sea…-_ interrumpió perdiendo la compostura y dejándose vencer por el llanto, de impotencia.

Pero su tono de voz alterado, atrajo la atención de unas enfermeras quienes llamaron al doctor y a los abuelos del chico para que trataran de calmarlo.

-_Naru...to y…yo…-_ en ese mismo momento el aparato que marcaba el ritmo del corazón de Minato comenzó a acelerar el sonido de las pulsaciones desconcertando al chico, quien desesperadamente corrió hacia su padre, quien en ese momento se tomaba el pecho con insistencia, al segundo aparecieron enfermeras y el doctor quien mando a sacar a Naruto, ya estando afuera sus abuelos lo sostuvieron tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin éxito pues el chico estaba tan alterado que enfermeras tuvieron que sedarlo para que se calmara y pronto todo se volvió borroso dejándose caer en la inconsciencia.

No sabía que había ocurrido solo se agarro la cabeza pues esta le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose en una habitación blanca, o por lo menos así la distinguía ya que la luz se encontraba apagada y en la ventana se denotaba que la luna se encontraba tapada por una nube, de pronto como si fuera un flash se le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre con el rostro afligido por el dolor y la máquina de pulsaciones aceleradas, como rayo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, en ese instante alguien la abría dejando por un momento ciego al chico, que poco a poco pudo vislumbrar la rubia cabellera de su abuela, quien traía un semblante triste y tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, el simplemente se quedo sin palabras, espero a que su abuela dijera algo, pero ella al verlo despierto corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-_¿Qué…?-_ no pudo ni formular la pregunta, un nudo se le formo en la garganta impidiéndole hacerlo, ella no hacía más que llorar en silencio, mientras que la puerta se abría totalmente dejando ver a su abuelo, y con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho miro directamente a los ojos del peliblanco y trato de hablar.

-_M…mi padre…-_ pronuncio apenas, cuando el peliblanco bajo la mirada opaca que tenia negando con la cabeza, su abuela lo soltó, y Naruto enseguida llego al lado de su abuelo tomándolo por los hombros mientras lo zarandeaba exigiendo una respuesta concreta.

-_¿Qué pasó?-_ pregunto el rubio desesperadamente, entonces su abuelo lo tomo de los hombros y lo miró directamente.

-_Hijo, tienes que ser fuerte.-_ Jiraya se tomo un momento antes de proseguir, Naruto tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos por lo que estaba a punto de decirle su abuelo. –_tú padre ah, ah fallecido_.-completo el peliblanco con todo el dolor del mundo.

_Mientras que el rubio al recibir la trágica noticia comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

_-No eso no es verdad, él no puede estar muerto…-_ decía, mientras que de sus azules ojos brotaban lagrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-_Sé que es doloroso, para nosotros lo es más, el era nuestro único hijo, ahora sólo queda la resignación y…_

_-¡No!, yo no puedo resignarme… esto no puede estar pasando.-_ interrumpió el chico a su abuela mientras que se soltaba del agarre de Jiraya para salirse de la habitación.

-¡_¿A dónde vas Naruto?-_ grito Tsunade tratando de alcanzarlo, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Jiraya la detuvo, ella lo miro molesta pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-_Déjalo, el debe estar sólo para que su mente se aclare._

_-¿Pero como dices eso? ¿Qué tal si hace alguna locura?_

_-No lo creo, él solo necesita asimilar la noticia.-_ atrajo más a la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente.

Después de que hubieran sedado a Naruto, los doctores lograron estabilizar a Minato, quien después de media hora fue visitado por sus padres, Tsunade lo regaño por haberles mentido sobre su tratamiento para después abrazarlo protectoramente como cualquier madre preocupada, mientras que Jiraya solo palmeo su hombro, y entonces Minato les pidió disculpas, y les encargo a Naruto pues bien sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría un día más, y luego pidió hablar a solas con su padre, así que Tsunade no queriendo del todo salió de la habitación, quedando a solas Jiraya y Minato.

-_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Minato, antes de… bueno de que hablaron?- _pregunto Tsunade con la mirada fija en la nada.

Jiraya suspiro antes de hablar.

-_Me comento que hace un mes, tuvo una reunión con Hiashi y ahí ambos tomaron una decisión importante para asegurar el futuro de ambas empresas, ya que sólo con una alianza no se puede lograr mucho ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, por ello Minato rechazo la oferta de alianza a cambio el le propuso algo mejor a Hiashi, y al parecer el Hyuga acepto la nueva oferta.-_ respondió Jiraya viendo a su esposa fijamente.

-_Entonces creo que debes hablar con Hiashi y comunicarle que tú seguirás con el trato que ambos hicieron, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

* * *

El rubio salió como pudo del hospital, se subió a su auto y condujo sin rumbo fijo, no iría a su mansión, ¿para qué? Ya no había nadie que lo esperara ahí, a su departamento no estaba inhabitable, en eso observo un bar abierto, miró su reloj eran las 2 de la mañana, sin pensárselo más entro en el, se sentó en la barra y en cuanto el barman se acerco Naruto le pidió un Vodka.

Naruto estaba con la mirada gacha así que el barman se apresuro a atenderlo, mientras le servían su pedido a Naruto se le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos de su infancia junto a sus padres, quiso llorar pero no podía hacerlo frente a todos esos ebrios ahí, el barman trajo su copa y luego dejo al rubio solo, al principio se lo tomo lento y luego se lo termino de in jalón pronto pidió otro y otro más, quería olvidar la pérdida de su madre, quería olvidar la reciente de su padre y más aún quería olvidar que había perdido a Hinata…

Aún no se sentía mareado así que con su novena copa en mano miro a su alrededor unos ebrios que cantaban muy desafinado, un hombre dormido en una mesa, pero lo que trajo su atención fue una mujer demasiado peculiar…

*** Fin del Flash-Back***

**-**_Desde esa vez le tengo temor a los hospitales, al pensar en la agonía que sufrió mi papá y la mía al saber su estado.- _se decía el rubio limpiándose una lágrima. -_esa vez bebí como nunca y por eso la conocí a ella.-_ murmuró Naruto poniéndose serió.

**¿Quien es la chica a la cuál conoció?**

**descubranlo en el próximo capi xD jeje grax a todos por dejar sus rr, agradesco los comentarios de:**

**YukihiraQ, Selene-Moonlight, anihara, Juna_suna, Juan, Karin-chan, Itachi-kun, binny, gusvi, ¿?, curime, Kaory Hyuga, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi, naminaruxtsubahina, Jay-Dope, Ahome Hinata, Namikaze, Yari-zhisune y a Kyuby-dormido, gracias a ustedes este fic sigue en pie ^^ y ey los demas que esperan para dejar sus comentarios jiji los espero hasta el siguiente.**


	12. Recuerdos marcados en la piel

**Hola ^^ disculpen la demora pero esque las vacaciones no me dieron la inspiracion necesaria, pero bueno aqui les traigo el 12 capitulo jeje que espero no me maten por la ecenita lime jeje ^-^u, ok nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece la historia si, etc.**

Shion llegaba a la habitación que le habían indicado en recepción, la cual estaba muy lujosa y era realmente enorme, así que dejo sus cosas sobre el sillón y entro al cuarto de baño, tiro su ropa de viaje sobre el piso y luego entro al yacusi, se sentía tan bien estar ahí después de su largo viaje, pero claro todo valía la pena con tal de volver a verlo, sentir sus manos, su cuerpo junto al de ella, en verdad que había extrañado las noches que paso con él.

-_Namikaze Naruto, aún recuerdo cuando te conocí…_

***Flash-Back***

Vaya si que Shion había tenido un horrible día, por ello la idea de ir a algún bar a beber se le hacía tentadora y de hecho, lo haría.

Se sentó en la barra y al parecer el barman se había interesado en ella puesto que no dejaba de mirarla, pero según ella esta noche no saldría con nadie, así que bebió unas cuantas copas, y de pronto unos borrachos comenzaron a cantar desafinadamente.

-_**Genial ahora esto, que mal día eh tenido hoy, al menos el alcohol me hará olvidar jajaja, por cierto ¿cuántas copas llevo?-**_ se decía mentalmente la rubia mientras se recargaba de una mano, sonriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraban los ebrios cantarines sin abrir los ojos.

Mientras que enfrente de Shion se encontraba Naruto que al momento de oír a los cantarines giro su vista y entonces la diviso.

-_Hinata.-_ murmuró antes de clavarle la mirada a la joven en frente de él, quien al parecer sintió que la miraban y abrió los ojos.

-_**Ese hombre de ahí, está tan guapo.-**_ pensó la ojipurpura sonrojándose, en parte por estar algo ebria y por lo guapo que era ese rubio.

De pronto para deleite de Shion el hombre se acerco a ella.

-_**No es ella, pero no me importa se parecen bastante...-**_ pensó Naruto al llegar junto a la mujer rubia.

Tan solo se dirigieron unas miradas y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en el departamento de la mujer besándose frenéticamente, cabe decir que el alcohol en el cuerpo de ambos los había guiado a sus principios básicos sin siquiera haberse presentado ya que ninguno conocía el nombre del otro.

Fue así como ambos se encontraban tratando de despojar la ropa del otro, la primera en quedar con ropa interior fue Shion, pues como llevaba una falda la tarea se le hizo más fácil al rubio, el cual llevaba puesto el pantalón, tiro a la chica a la cama con algo de brusquedad y al parecer ella no le tomó importancia pues de sus labios sólo un gemido se dejó escuchar pero no uno de dolor sino más bien uno de satisfacción.

Naruto se colocó encima de ella, tratando de desabrochar el bracier de aquel prominente busto, mientras que ella no se quedaba atrás y con sus manos intentaba bajar el pantalón de el rubio, el cual al sentir la acción de la chica decidió ayudarla y ahora quedando ambos con la parte baja de su ropa intima, y digo ambos ya que Naruto había logrado su cometido, se retiro un poco para observarla, todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así se distinguía un poco de lucidez la cuál fue la perdición de el rubio puesto que ahora si la chica se parecía enormemente a su sirena, el perdió todo indicio de control y comenzó a besar ese cuello con desenfreno dejando marcas a su paso y arrancando varios suspiros de la chica.

Ambos se encontraban a punto de llegar a la parte final, en aquel acto salvaje, y fue entonces que Naruto comenzó a gemir el nombre de la mujer a la cuál creía que se estaba entregando.

-_Hi…-_ trataba de pronunciar pero debido a la excitación su voz se había enronquecido.

-_Hina…_

_-ahh.-_ suspiro la mujer antes de comenzar a sentir las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

-_¡Hinata!-_ pronuncio al momento de llegar junto con la mujer que tenía debajo de él, la cual ni se inmuto por las palabras del rubio ya que ella también había gritado de placer.

* * *

La luz del sol comenzó a molestarlo, lentamente abrió sus ojos y al hacerlos fijo su vista en el techo, no se le hacía conocido, entonces su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-_**Genial resaca.-**_pensó Naruto agarrándose su cabeza.

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado ayer pero su mente se encontraba en blanco, de pronto fue consciente del peso que estaba sobre su pecho, bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al divisar una cabellera rubia que posaba sobre sus pectorales, lentamente se levanto un poco y coloco a la mujer sobre la cama, al verla detenidamente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ya que aquella rubia se parecía bastante a Hinata, y de pronto pasaron por su cabeza las escenas de la noche anterior, se había acostado con una desconocida solo por su parentesco con la peli azul, se agarro la cabeza de nuevo pues la resaca no lo dejaría en paz, así que se levanto de la cama, tomó su ropa, y pensó que debería esperar a que la rubia se despertara para saber cómo es que había pasado aquello, así que busco el baño y decidió ducharse, no recordaba muy bien porque había tomado así, pero por el momento no intento recordar.

-_**¿La abre obligado?… no creo, seguramente ella estaba igual de ebria que yo.-**_ pensó Naruto terminándose de duchar.

Mientras tanto la rubia comenzaba a despertarse en iguales condiciones que Naruto.

-_Diablos, como me duele la cabeza.-_ se la agarró con ambas manos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Se quedo oyendo la llave de la ducha cerrándose y luego fue consciente de su desnudez, no se sorprendió por eso, pero le intrigaba saber con quién se había metido esta vez, debido a su resaca recordaba vagamente a un hombre rubio con el que había tenido el sexo más salvaje de su vida, y eso le gustaba mucho. Se quedo recordando cada momento de su agitada noche hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un hombre muy guapo que la hizo sonrojarse.

Para Naruto esté acto le pareció muy tierno ya que le hizo recordar cuando Hinata solía sonrojarse cuando él intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta, así que sus labios tomaron forma de una sonrisa sincera.

-_Veo que ya despertaste.-_ dijo Naruto acercándose a la cama, Shion por su parte al oír su voz se estremeció, en verdad que aquel hombre la estremecía hasta la última medula, que se le hizo difícil contestar.

-_S…si.-_ Shion tartamudeo cosa bastante rara en ella que se molestó por ello, pero en Naruto provocaba un raro entusiasmo.

-_Se que sonará raro después de lo que pasó anoche.-_ decía Naruto mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse. –_pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Está pregunta le hizo recordar a la rubia que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel adonis.

-_Bueno, yo soy Saundo Shion jeje ¿Y tú?-_ pregunto mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-_Namikaze Naruto, mucho gusto.-_ y dicho esto Naruto extendió la mano para saludar a la chica, la cual al estirar la mano dejo caer la sabana que tapaba sus atributos y exponiéndolos ante la mirada apenada del Namikaze, ante esto el volteo sonrojado a otro lado y ella rápidamente se volvió a cubrir.

-_Lo siento.-_ murmuro él.-_**Como si no los hubiera visto ayer, aunque ayer estaba ebrio.**_

-_No te disculpes fue culpa mía.-_ respondió la rubia, antes de levantarse de la cama envuelta en la sabana directo al baño. –_Ahora regreso.- _comento antes de cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento Naruto sacó su celular y miró que lo tenía apagado así que lo encendió descubriendo con ello las 30 llamadas perdidas que tenía y con una gotita en la cabeza reviso su buzón de voz.

Entonces después de oír tres mensajes de su abuela recordó absolutamente todo, y la razón de su borrachera, su padre había fallecido…

Se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, y con la mirada perdida se puso a recordar lo último que le dijo su abuelo antes de que él saliera del hospital, en eso su celular comenzó a sonar y el miro que era una llamada de su abuelo, así que contesto.

Naruto_:_ _¿Qué pasó?_

Jiraya_: ¿Naruto dónde estás? Te hemos estado buscando_.- dijo el peliblanco a modo de reproche.

Naruto_: Eso no importa, pero ¿para qué me buscan?_

Jiraya_: ¿Cómo que para qué?, tu abuela está preocupada por ti, después de cómo te marchaste ayer del hospital, ¿Estás bien?_

Naruto_: Dentro de lo que cabe.-_ contesto con la mirada triste y la voz apagada.

Jiraya_: Hijo necesitamos que vengas, sabes que hoy es el funeral y debes estar presente._

Naruto_: Si lo sé pero… olvídalo en unos minutos llegó._

Jiraya_: Te estaremos esperando, y ¿Naruto?…_

Naruto_: ¿Dime?_

Jiraya_: Maneja con cuidado._

Naruto_: Sí._

Y sin más la llamada se corto, y él rubio quedo con su mirada opaca, cosa que Shion notó pues logro escuchar lo último de la conversación y se desconcertó de ver la mirada triste del rubio, quien momentos antes estaba algo tranquila, así que se aventuro a preguntar.

-_Disculpa, ¿te sucede algo?-_ cuestiono preocupada, ganándose la atención de el ojiazul.

-_Eh, no pero me tengo que ir.-_ dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-_Espera.-_ pidió la rubia mientras Naruto volteaba a verla. – ¿_Me puedes dar tú número, para poder hablarte?-_ pidió poniendo una mirada de borreguito tierno.

A la cual Naruto no se pudo resistir y le dio el número de su celular, pues después de lo de la noche pasada se sentía algo raro, y sin más se despidieron y el manejo con rumbo a su mansión.

* * *

Después de que la llamada se cortó Tsunade toda angustiada abordo a su esposo preguntando por su nieto.

-_¿Dónde está?_

_-Tranquila, no lo sé pero me dijo que ya viene para acá.-_ contesto el peliblanco.

-_Ahí Dios mío, este niño me tiene con el alma en un hilo.-_ comentó la ojimiel siendo abrazada por su esposo, ambos llevaban ropa negra de luto y toda mansión estaba de luto, empleados, el chef, en fin todos estaban tristes por la muerte de Minato-sama como le decían ellos.

_-Sí, pero hay que entenderlo, después de todo la pérdida de un padre es muy difícil._

_-Lo sé._

Para cuando Naruto llegó observo que en la casa se sentía mucha tristeza, y no era para menos, él se dirigía a su habitación cuando su abuela lo intercepto antes de que diera un paso en las escaleras.

-_Hijo, no preguntaré dónde estabas porque es seguro que fuiste a un bar.-_ dijo mientras veía que Naruto se volteaba para verla, su mirada estaba opaca.

-_Pues sí, fui a un bar.-_ contesto el rubio.

-_La misa está a punto de empezar, cámbiate de ropa, nosotros te esperaremos en el auto._

_-Pero no creo, que me…_

_-Nada de peros Namikaze Naruto, te di una orden y espero que la cumplas así que no demores.-_ ordeno la rubia con una voz severa aunque ella no quería hacerlo pero esa era la única manera de hacer entrar en razón a su nieto.

Al oír a su abuela usando su voz severa Naruto se asustó, pues a su abuela siempre le tuvo miedo cuando empleaba esa voz, así que sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza para luego huir a su cuarto.

-_Vaya Tsunade tú si sabes cómo hacer que se cumplan tus órdenes.-_ comentó Jiraya un tanto burlón.

-_Claro que sí, sino mírate a ti.-_ y después de decir esto la rubia se fue de la sala dejando confundido a su esposo.

* * *

En el cementerio del templo del fuego todos los conocidos de Minato Namikaze estaban presentes, mientras que el cura daba las últimas palabras de despedida.

-_Y que Dios guíe su camino, para que llegue con bien a su reino…_

Naruto se encontraba a un lado de su abuela, llevaba puesto unos lentes negros que ocultaban perfectamente sus ojos enrojecidos por las ganas contenidas de llorar, si bien su padre siempre le había dicho que llorar no era de hombres, él simplemente no había evitado derramar unas cuantas al ver el cuerpo inerte de su progenitor sobre un ataúd, pues esa sería la última vez que miraría su rostro.

-_**No quise despedirme antes, porque no quería creer que tu también me dejaste, eras y siempre serás mi héroe… lo cierto es que me harás mucha falta, yo espero que… ahora estés con mi mamá y espero tomar las decisiones correctas para cuidar de la empresa, no quisiera que hubiera sucedido esto pero por lo menos ya no extrañaras a mamá así que… adiós… papá.**_- con todo el dolor del mundo vio como la caja era cerrada, para después ser llenada con tierra.

En cuanto el funeral termino algunos de los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, y otros les dieron el pésame a sus abuelos y a él rubio.

Antes de que Naruto se retirara por completo le dio una última mirada a la tumba en la cual se leían con letras doradas:

"_Por que fuiste un excelente padre, un esposo ejemplar, un maravilloso hijo y un gran ser humano nunca te olvidaremos"._

_Minato Namikaze_

_1972-2010_

Dio una sonrisa triste y luego se alejo de la tumba y llegó a donde lo estaban esperando sus abuelos.

* * *

Ya hacia un mes de la muerte de su padre y apenas y las cosas se estaban estableciendo tanto en la empresa como en la mansión Namikaze. Pero aún con el apoyo de sus abuelos Naruto no dejaba de sentirse mal, aún así había tomado una actitud madura por el bien de la empresa y por el de él mismo.

Cuando reanudo sus labores en la empresa varios de sus trabajadores lo trataban de animar, Naruto agradeció mucho eso y la compañía de Shikamaru le había hecho muy bien, él era una de las personas que se había impactado con la muerte repentina de Minato pues justamente el día que lo habían trasladado al hospital, el acababa de ser contratado en la empresa por Minato.

Sin embargo hay veces en que la muerte no tiene explicaciones así que el Nara trataba de apoyar a Naruto en lo que fuera.

Y aunque el rubio dijera que estaba tranquilo y que ya lo había superado Shikamaru sabía que no era del todo cierto, más nunca se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-_Naruto ya llegaron las candidatas, para el puesto de secretaria.-_ le decía Shikamaru a Naruto quien estaba sentado en su escritorio firmando unos documentos.

-_A que bien, diles que pasen una por una jeje, por cierto disculpa que también te encargue esas cosas._

_-No te preocupes, solo por esta vez te lo pasaré.- _respondió el Nara antes de salir de la oficina de Naruto.

-_Espero que esto no me lleve mucho tiempo.-_ se dijo el rubio guardando la carpeta de papeles que hasta hace poco estaba revisando, para comenzar a leer una carpeta que contenía la información de las candidatas.

Así conforme fueron pasando las chicas, Naruto se dio cuenta de que varias asistían a la entrevista solo para intentar ligárselo a él, cosa que le pareció muy molesta pues a decir verdad ahora lo que menos necesitaba era tener que lidiar con el sexo femenino, así que fastidiado decidió que la ultima chica que entrará seria la ultima en ser entrevistada de ahí en fuera todas las demás quedarían sin oportunidad alguna.

**Toc, toc, **sonó la puerta y sólo se escucho un secó adelante, enseguida se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos purpura, la cual quedo sorprendida al encontrarse de nuevo con Naruto.

Y en cuanto el levanto la mirada también se sorprendió de verla.

-_Hola Naruto, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.-_ dijo la rubia saliendo de su impresión. –_**Vaya si tengo suerte mira que encontrarme con este bombón, jiji ya es un hecho que obtengo el trabajo.**_- se decía la rubia mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-_Hola eh… ¿Cuál era tú nombre?-_ cuestiono el rubio mientras sonreía algo nervioso.

Haciendo que la chica se pusiera un poco molesta, pues a pesar de que pasaron juntos una noche ella esperaba que por lo menos se acordara de su nombre, aunque obviamente no fue así, pero no quedándole otra opción decidió hablar ella.

-_Pues mi nombre es Shion, y la verdad no esperaba que lo olvidaras tan pronto._

_-Mira no te ofendas pero, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y ya hace un mes de aquello.-_ le respondió Naruto tratando de calmar a la chica.

La cuál al oír esto se le ocurrió una placentera idea para hacer recordarle muy bien al rubio quien era ella.

-_Bueno pues sé cómo hacer que me recuerdes.-_ dijo la rubia antes de acercarse a Naruto dejándolo un poco intrigado.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que se proponía aquella chica cuando ella le agarró las mejillas y le planto tremendo beso en la boca a Naruto dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, pronto la lengua de ella comenzó a hacer presión en los labios del Namikaze logrando que él se entregará a aquel impetuoso beso. Hasta que Naruto reacciono, por un momento se había dejado llevar pero luego recordó donde estaban y decidió detener aquello, así que separó a la chica quien lo miraba muy descaradamente, aunque ese beso había despertado a sus hormonas las cuales le incitaban a mas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder y haciendo mella de su autocontrol le pidió a la chica que se calmará, y comenzó con la entrevista de trabajo no pudiendo evitar la mirada incitadora de Shion.

***Fin del Flash-Back***

**-**_En ese momento no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, y la verdad logre enredarlo pues estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo pasando maravillosas noches, aah, y pronto las recuperare, me muero de ganas por estar de nuevo entre tus brazos Naru-kun, pero antes de hacerlo tengo que investigar muchas cosas, supongo que retrasaré un poco nuestro encuentro, de todas formas no es como si tuvieras a alguien más jajaja.- _se decía la chica rubia saliendo del baño con una bata del hotel, mientras tomaba el teléfono y le marcaba a una vieja amiga.

**Y bueno hasta aqui llega el capi de relleno jejej okis pues les agradesco a todos y encerio disculpen la demora y bueno nos leemos en el proximo capi onegai comenten quiero saber que les parecio jejej ok bye.**


End file.
